Alice and Jasper's Untold Tales
by newcomer77
Summary: The silent one, the perky one. Alice and Jasper. Together they have led a life of endless romance, but there is more than just that. One-shot stories containing humor, irony, passion, comfort, turmoil, and happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**In a sea of bobbing human heads walking the dirty street, are two beings.**

Among the pink faces and red acne scars are two visages that are creamy white. Among the greased hairdos and bad haircuts rest delicate and eternal cuts, perfect to stroke. Among the rainbow of iris colors glow two pairs of topaz orbs. Among the problems and whining stand two very big reasons to moan, but kept silent. Among mere mortals are a god and goddess.

Among humans there are two vampires.

With their posture precise and their steps beautiful and graceful, they turn stranger's heads. Inside the sea of hot-blooded bodies are two ivory hands clasped together. One hand is small and petite, like a doll's porcelain palm. The nails are clipped to perfection and painted navy blue. The other hand is strong and firm, the small tendons rippling with joy at the touch of another hand. Peeking from under the jacket sleeve was one scar, invisible to any naked eye. To him…he could see it. It glowed; it was painfully obvious to him.

Through the glittery gold eyes of the young lady flashed images. Bits and pieces of the future. Colorful shards and bright puzzle pieces blending to be something to make sense of.

An obese man would pound on the crosswalk button until it flickered out.

A young girl with uneven pigtails would trip on a shoelace and be comforted by her mother.

A young man would pierce his lip against his parent's commands. It would get infected.

A businesswoman would meet her husband in her favorite diner.

The small woman with an upturned rosy mouth and wide black-fringed eyes smiled at the world around her.

The young man holding her tiny hand in his also saw things.

A young teenager was radiating heartbroken waves as she begged on her phone. Her boyfriend was leaving her.

A man with a duffle bag was excited. He was going to see his girlfriend after being apart for two months.

A little boy with red hair had black clouds in his emotions. His mother wouldn't buy him a toy at the store. Even though he was good.

Their angular and perfect faces turned away from the world around them. The people and the shouting and the honking and the whistling…gone in the moment their eyes met.

Her head tilted into his free hand, her purple eyelids closing. He would smile shyly and caress her face for a moment before dropping his hand out of sight. She would take a side step to be against his warm and protecting body.

He would taste her lovely affection in large gulps. She would see his future in only moments; he would squeeze her palm and smile after learning her emotions. She grinned brightly, her teeth flashing neon white, when he did.

These are their stories. All the sweet, romantic, heartbreaking, uncomfortable, string, weak, and memorable moments are accounted for.

**The couple that helped out their family when needed, but always in the near-spotlight. I am shining it on these lovely bloodsuckers now. Please enjoy tales I had deemed likely to happen between Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen.**

**_-Worthy-_**

"Charlie!" Alice's face glowed with happiness as she opened the grand Cullen entrance. There stood Charlie in the soggy Washington weather, his hands in pockets, his crinkly eyes glinting with amusement. A tiny ivory hand lashed out and took his plaid-flannel clad shoulder. "Come in, come in! It's so cold out!"

Charlie stumbled in, kicking the dirt clumps off his cleat-like work boots. He finally settled for slipping them off, not wanting to track dirt in the spotless house. His wooly socks had bright orange toes--like they were from the hunting section of a sports warehouse.

Charlie looked at the beautiful house awkwardly as she fussed over him, asking if he wanted a drink or anything. Charlie raised a hand, his eyes crinkling in that aging way. "Hey. I'm fine, Alice."

She clapped lightly, and Bella emerged from the kitchen. "Hey, Dad!"

Her wide now-topaz eyes became rounder. They were fringed with ebony lashes. Her rosy mouth turned up, her tiny white teeth glimmering in the foyer light. Her chestnut hair trailed behind her like a cape as she approached Charlie. "Hey, Bells." He half-hugged her, keeping his eyes awkwardly on the fixtures. Bella chuckled through tight lips. I saw that Charlie hadn't changed much through this crazy process. It disturbed my heart that Bella would have to leave him rather soon.

My eyes wandered to my Alice. She looked so happy to help Bella piece together some of her old human life. To not abandon Charlie. Bella led her father into the living room, where the rest of our family was. As Alice began to prance after them. I caught her hand, but face feeling tight with discomfort.

I knew that Charlie favored Alice very much, and of course he would greet his own daughter…but he didn't exactly acknowledge me here. When Alice had opened the door, his eyes had brightened at his new daughter-in-law. He stepped in, and barely let his eyes wander to me. Alice's happiness was clouding everything up that I was more focused on tasting her sweet joy than whatever Charlie had to offer.

"Jazz?" Alice's eyes shone like marbles. Topaz diamond marbles. I shrugged…suddenly my worry was insignificant. I chose not to bother Alice with my hurt feelings. I softly caressed where I had snatched at her and let the arm drop. I smiled and led her into the living room as she watched me curiously.

We sat in the fluffy white couch, meant only for days like these. Alice and I sat at the same moment, the family's eyes hovering on us kindly. Among the warm and calm emotions, came one that was prickly and cold.

Fear.

Alice brought our clasped hands on her thigh, at full view. She smiled and partook in some conversation with Esme. Nessie sat on Esme's lap, grinning shyly at everyone. No one noticed me sit up and find the source of the fear in the happy room.

Charlie's human eyes met mine for a moment, then looked off, embarrassed at being caught. He brushed at the back of his hair, ruffling it absent-mindedly. My body felt chilled. I clenched my jaw, letting my hand in Alice's weaken. She turned slightly, her eyes fluttering to my dead hand.

Before she could raise her eyebrows at my reaction to nothing she has yet seen, Edward's ankle nudged at mine. No one noticed.

Edward's eyes locked on mine. I inhaled sharply, the sound lost in the chatter. My brother's golden eyes were apologetic. He knew what was up. I turned away just as Nessie leapt off the couch to sit with her Grandpa Charlie. She excitedly began to jabber at him…in a less intelligent voice than we were used to. She was a wonderful actress, though. She strayed from the normal college level vocabulary and such.

Alice touched my cheek warmly. In this household, we Cullens weren't too out of place by showing affection, but Alice and I were the least likely to be caught. I blinked and let my face turn to hers without a fuss. Her huge golden eyes were pooling with questions. What's wrong? Won't you tell me?

I swallowed and winced. Not because of her, but the new concern that was wavering off of Charlie. She was touching me, showing love and affection…and he saw this as a danger to her? I couldn't believe this--but humans never tried to soften their emotions. They didn't know someone was listening in on them. I just wished I didn't have to know the truth.

I was nearly gaping at Charlie, and Edward kicked my leg this time. I simply blinked, my eyes unfaltering from the human. He was looking away, brushing a hair away from his granddaughter's forehead. She giggled and let her dimples show and her white teeth glimmer. Alice clung to my forearm, caressing it softly, trying to ease me out of my shock and pain. "Oh, Jazz…"

At her little whisper, Charlie looked up just enough to see her reassuring touch. His fear and concern for Alice grew. I was not a threat! The chilling reality felt like frostbite all over me…crawling and rubbing on my skin. I swallowed, my hand clawing at my collar, like my throat was constricting from the numbing cold. Edward's hand touched my shoulder then, but luckily, no one noticed my episode. I noted to thank Nessie later, for now she was averting the attention to herself.

Her tiny chocolate eyes met mine, and I saw the slight and adult sadness.

But…the cold was so terrible. I felt like I was sweating, which didn't make sense either way: I wasn't hot nor was I human. My fingers dug into my knee as I tried to reign in my confusion, hurt and anger. Alice placed her other hand on mine; the tendons had begun to bulge enough for human eyes to catch. I gasped quietly, making Charlie listen in on our corner of the room.

More…fear…

I grimaced, and Alice sprung to her feet. I heard Charlie's old neck pop as his head whipped around at her. Because she could be trying to run away. From me--right now, and precious little Alice…was in danger of her scary boyfriend….

I was shaking.

"Oh, Charlie, let me get you some lemonade. Esme made a delicious batch just this afternoon…or coffee if you would prefer…" Carlisle extravagantly took on the role of host as Alice pranced out with me on her arm. Edward was alert, his back straightened, as we retreated.

Even Bella noticed my miniscule episode of hurt. Her large amber eyes followed me as I left, my limbs like jelly after being frozen solid. Her mouth down-turned, and her eyes flickered to her father. She sighed heavily as Carlisle began to speak to Charlie, his hand on his shoulder, assuring him not to turn around at our rather quick exit.

We dashed up the stairs lithely, and I managed to let out my tiny whimpering gasps of fresh emotion. Not mind-numbing and jarring…and hurtful.

Before I knew it, we were in our room. I blinked at Alice, who was staring at me, both concerned and angry for my not asking for help. Ah, concern. I felt like vomiting.

Was I really that undeserving of Alice? My sweet, innocent, Alice? Probably.

I knew I was unworthy of her presence, even, but did I look the part? Did she really look so beautiful and perfect (well, yes, she did) that I was nothing but a monster to be with her? Did Charlie really distrust me--his son-in-law, that much that he was concerned for Alice's safety? I admit, I am not a pretty sight to vampires. They see my scars, and they seem to suddenly light up and scream that I am a raving lunatic, thirsty for blood. If it was someone like Edward who had the scars, it wouldn't be such a big deal if he didn't have such a horrifying past behind them. It was hard enough to bear them, to see them riddling my flesh, but to have others remind you of their existence and see you so differently if you had flawless skin? So hard...

These questions left painful tracts in my brain. I winced and touched my head, my eyes closing to shut out the cold emotions. "Jasper." Alice touched my upraised hand, letting it fall away. She touched my temple, massaging it with just the right pressure to soothe it. I sighed, melting at her touch. My head stopped feeling like it was being ripped in half, at least.

"Now." Alice whispered, her face coming closer, her eyes softer, "Tell me what is wrong."

I felt the shakes begin, and she squeezed my biceps to calm me, to conceal me. "Shhh, It's alright, Jazz." she cooed to me, standing on her tip toes to whisper in my ear.

"Charlie." I managed to shudder. She pulled away, confused. "He feels concerned for you. Scared for you, even. I wish I knew…" I ran a hand through my messy hair, "what I could do to look worthy."

"Worthy of his approval?" she asked incredulously.

"No! Of you, Alice!" I said in exasperation. She clenched her jaw.

I trudged to the bed, falling upon it, my head in my hands. I felt her hand run up and down my spine, feathery and kind. It warmed my chilled bones. I was relaxing slightly, but when she moved to pry away my hands, I shrank away.

"Jasper. You are worthy. Stop saying you aren't."

"I've never been worthy, Alice. Look at us!" I sat up, my eyes burning with the tears of anger that would never come. I gestured to myself, then her.

She was wearing a gray cardigan that clung to her tiny body and a cream white camisole beneath. To top that off, she bore black tight jeans that hung on just right. Her hair was perfectly shiny and midnight black, flipping in a sassy and gorgeous manner. Her lips were deep red, her lashes long and elegant…even her bruised sockets complemented her ivory complexion. Her tiny hands were clasped in her lap, the fingers resting on each other like a nest of delicate insect legs. Butterfly legs.

Then I looked at myself.

I knew that my sockets were making me look weary and dead--like I was, truly. My hair was probably in disarray, not like Edward's--carefully gelled to look that way. It was from anxious fingers running through it. My shirt was probably crinkled, no doubt--I was surprised to see it was not. Why not add to the imperfection that was Jasper Hale?

Not to mention the scars. Those menacing and life-ruining marks that criss-crossed and ravaged my skin. The indentations, the slashes, the missing patches of unblemished skin. As I stared at my arm, with my sleeve unconsciously rolled up as I contemplated my terrible appearance, Alice touched it. It startled me--not her touch--that was soft and kind…but the comparison.

Hers: creamy and white and like milk blended with the soft morning clouds.

Mine: Bone white with shadows reaching across my muscles, darkness thrown to look like tiny mountain ranges where the teeth marks made it rise.

Her hand stroked my skin. I sighed.

"If you can say you are unworthy of me, I can say I am unworthy of you."

"You can not--"

A soft finger touched my lips. "Yes. I can." I closed my eyes.

She smiled sadly, her head cocked to the side.

"But what can I change? I don't want Charlie to have fear for you."

She smirked. "Easy. Acting, you know."

"What?" I was confused, but then she darted out the door. "Alice!" I tore down my sleeve and ran after her.

I was horrified to see her skid into the foyer, just where Charlie was about to enter; I could hear his woolly socks whispering over carpet to exit the house. I stumbled down the stairs, hissing her name, that he was coming--could she not hear?! "Al--!"

Just when she turned around, she leapt at me, her arms outstretched. I halted, but she still smacked her face to mine, her warm lips sticking to mine and not letting go. Her hand chained itself to the back of my skull, messing up my hair further. Her legs left the ground, curling under her tiny body, letting herself me suspended in my arms. I inhaled sharply when I heard Charlie enter the foyer. But…inhaling Alice's scent like that was deadly.

Her lovely emotions weighed down my eyelids and made my kisses more urgent. Just as I was returning her sudden passion, she leapt off, adjusting her hair and grinning sheepishly. "Oh! Charlie." Like she didn't know…

The fear again. I tried to hide my shudders. Why would Alice chose to do this..?

Her hand snatched at my arm. Charlie's eyes were wide with shock and embarrassment, but didn't let his concern show. For Alice.

"That's quite alright, kids." Charlie gruffed. Alice's eyes perked with light.

"Thanks Charlie. You just caught us at one of our moments…" she shrugged. "We are just sooo happy…" She beamed and placed a hand on my chest, smiling up at me. I shyly smiled back and touched that hand, and as Charlie nodded his goodbye and headed for the door, I felt something I didn't believe.

It was because of Alice. Sweet Alice with her smart thoughts and cunningness. She was the most perfect…perfection!

Charlie felt joy.

Joy that his little Alice really was happy and not forced to hold my hand by my whispering threats or anything like that. Sure, he saw a side of me not many people even imagined, but that was okay. Because it proved that Alice loved me, I loved her…we were worthy of each other.

The cool Washington air breezed in the warm foyer as Charlie left, but I was quickly warmed when Alice pushed herself to me once more.

**Yippee! Please read more and reviews are appreciated! Team Jalice! 3 -newcomer77**


	2. Alice's Gift

**-Alice's Gift-**

The piano music flowed through the dark halls. The wooden floor ricocheted it, and it splattered against the white-washed walls, echoing its symphony. I closed my eyes, letting my head lean against the wall. My palm touched the rough texture of plaster, and I let the music fill my head. I tried to hum along, but this was Bella's Lullaby, so I felt out of place by trying to know it.

Edward's normal out of control affection wasn't there, though. It was slight loneliness, not the heart-breaking kind, just not being with Bella. She was off with Jacob and Nessie, hunting. Carlisle was at work, while Alice and Esme were shopping. Emmett and Rosalie were God knows where--probably engaging in scandalous activities.

I let myself follow the quieting music. It was probably dying at my approach. Finally, I reached the foyer and placed myself on the bench on the other side of the room, bringing my long knees beneath me silently, as to not scare Edward off. He was like a wild animal with his music--no, not crazy, but very sensitive about it sometimes. Like he would dart off at any moment. He'd gladly play for us all at once, but he would often mutter an excuse and dash off if his audience consisted of only one person, capable of constant praise. Edward was very modest. Bella didn't know that he would blush so much if he was capable. No one did--only I could taste his humble embarrassment, for he was very good at hiding it.

He didn't stop, though. The melody was warming and powerful, and I leaned back and let it wash over me. It wasn't for me, but it was nice to hear it anyway. Edward was certainly an amazing being. The piano stopped. I leaned forward slightly.

"You like it, don't you?" Edward whispered.

_It's very wonderful. You know that._

Edward snickered and plinked at a couple high keys and fell silent again. I began to rise, seeing he wanted to be alone with his music. As my feet brought me across the wooden floor, I couldn't help but envy his romantic quality: basing a song piece just for his love. I wished I could give Alice something so special.

"I will help you." Edward called to me softly. I stopped.

_Help me? With what? _He couldn't be serious…

"What do you want to learn to play?"

"Oh, no…I can't play. Anything." I stammered, thinking that I should have kept my answer non-vocal. Edward smirked.

"It only takes practice. I think we have plenty of time, don't you?" I shrugged. "So?" Edward stood, and the fact that he was about to teach me something was intimidating. I knew I would mess up and fumble and look foolish… "Oh, you will be fine, Jazz. Now, what do you want to play? I'll help you compose something for Alice, and--"

"It feels odd. You made the lullaby for Bella all alone, with only your own emotions to write it up. I would like to do it myself, but I cannot, of course." It did feel odd, like the song was from Edward and me, not just me. Edward shrugged.

"I'll just help you put your very own feelings to music. It'll be easy and from you." Edward began to walk to the stairs, placing his hand on my shoulder. I was about to protest, but from the stair landing, he called, "Come on, Jazz!"

I trampled after him, nervous.

_Wow._

"Yeah, I guess you are not in my room enough to know of my musical past." Edward scratched his head sheepishly. His entire closet was full of instruments. The brass glinted and the metals shone. It was so overwhelming: where to start? I became to babble my recline, but Edward pushed me forth. "Go ahead, pick one. I know how to play it all. It'll be a snap."

He bent to help me sort through the instruments. The shiny silver flute looked very Alice-like, but she would look better playing it than I. The cymbals and triangle were easy, but how do you make a melody with those?

As we rummaged, Edward made a pile for what he thought would suit me while I simply touched the precious brasses and woods. "What kind of feeling do you want to portray in a lullaby for Alice?" he chuckled. "Alice's Lullaby." I shook my head.

"A different name for starters. That's Bella's title, and Alice cannot sleep, anyway." I dove back into the mess. "More like 'Alice's Gift'. It's what it is and to the point." Finally, Edward stood up, rubbing his hands.

"Let's start with this. It's perfect." He bent down and held out a guitar. It was beautiful. The strings were like artist's strokes, the mahogany color like blood stain. It shone with glossy finish, and the neck was long and elegant. Edward let it fall into my outstretched hands. It felt so right, like it fitted perfectly into my hands; made for me. Edward laughed.

"What?" I didn't look away from the guitar.

"Esme said I had the same exact look on my face as you do now when I first sat down to a piano."

I looked into his happy golden eyes with awe. "I want to play this."

He nodded and sat down on the floor, criss-crossed, patting the floor for me to follow. I was careful not to bump the guitar with my pointy knees. "Now, hold it like this…yes, perfect." He prodded at my hands to let them perfectly fall into place. I smiled. He tugged my hand, and drew it across the strings.

The sound was echoing, hauntingly powerful and melodious in one stroke. I exhaled. Edward chuckled again. "Do it again."

I did, and the smile on my face broke into a grin. I did again and again, experimenting with the quickness of the strokes, the hardness, and the softness.

At some point, Edward pulled out a scrap of paper and pen, and asked me to describe Alice and my favorite sounds. I listed them without taking my eyes off of the amazing thing in my hands. I strummed more and more, and at one point, Edward handed me a tiny triangle made of plastic. I gave him a questioning look, and he happily placed it in my bone white fingers correctly. I strummed, the grin stretching again at the new sounds I could make, they were sharper and more refined.

"Try strumming this string once…then that one a few times--yes! Just like that, Jasper." Edward clapped his hands together, his eyes bright. I chuckled at his enthusiasm. He pointed to places I should let my fingers fall, and snapped his fingers to show the consistency that he suggested. I soaked up the information as well as I could, and by the looks Edward was shining off, I was succeeding. "Good, Jazz! Wonderful!"

We sat on Edward's messy floor for hours, experimenting with tunes and learning what my level in the skill was. I was so excited to play to my Alice when she got home…

----

"Hello? Anybody home?" I chirped into the dark and lifeless house. Bags dangled off my limbs, and Esme followed me closely, looking around, too.

"Where did everybody go?" her syrupy voice inquired. I shrugged. When we had left, everyone but Carlisle and Bella and Ness were here. Did they all go hunting? That seemed unlikely. I perked up my ears, tuning in to any sound around me.

"Alice?" Edward called innocently. Something was up. I let my bags fall to the ground, and I scurried up the steps. I could look to see what this was about, of course, but something was telling me to let it be a surprise. That little voice in my head was very quiet and barely ever heard.

I stood at the stair landing, and cocked my head to the top of the flight, my hand resting on the railing. I gasped.

Edward wasn't in sight. He must have dashed off when he heard me coming. There stood Jasper, alone on the top of the stairs. He looked different, like he was glowing. His face was in a grin that he very rarely wore, and his hair seemed more airy and carefree. Everything about him felt silly and romantic--like a love struck puppy. I took a step forward, and noticed that he held a gorgeous dark-colored guitar in his ivory hands. He smiled only slightly less so his teeth were not showing--a peaceful grin. He looked down at the guitar while I watched in silence, my jaw unhinging. I felt Esme behind me, watching with silent awe herself.

Jasper's fingers quickly retreated to the correct places, and he began to play. I inhaled sharply at the soft acoustic sound that drifted through the house. It was soft and light, like a caress, and it moved through the stairwell and through the dark hallways, lighting them up. The lights seemed to flicker on because of the sweet melody from Jasper's nimble fingers.

They plucked and tugged and stroked and slashed, quickening and slowing and dragging out. It was like a wind melody, calming and stringing out in that way I loved so much. The music wavered and came back with an upbeat tune. I stared from Jasper's quick bone white fingers to his face. His lids were nearly closed, his head angled down. His hair tumbled from his forehead, and his pink lips curled into a sweetly shy smile.

He picked at the strings for a few more glorious moments before gently quieting them with his palm. He looked down at me, upraised from his guitar. Esme chuckled when I ran up to him, two stairs at a time. Good thing the wonderful instrument had a strap attached, which was slung over Jasper's shoulder, because I knocked it from his hands when I embraced him. It swung away and nestled behind Jasper's long torso.

I burrowed my face into his neck, smiling wildly and hugging him fiercely. Then, I took his face in my palms and kissed his smiling lips, thanking him for such a sweet and thoughtful gift. He took the time to learn something new just for me…and it was something I was playing in my head over and over and over…

**Who wouldn't think Jasper playing guitar is perfect? More fluff in this one than th last. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Team Jalice! 3**


	3. Seconds Away From a Massacre

**_-Seconds Away from a Massacre-_**

"Hey, sweetie. You lost?"

This voice was like nails on a chalkboard, though they were trying to be seductive. I supposed that anything else but Alice's vocals fell short to attract me. But what did she call me? Sweetie? I blinked in shock, slowly turning behind me.

I was currently at the food court at the mall. Alice had left only seconds ago, claiming that the store clerk had ripped her off and kept two dollars. She wouldn't have that, so she stormed back to the store with the receipt clutched in her tiny hand. She told me not to worry about it--to wait at the food court. I was fully prepared to follow her, though, but she pushed away, waving me off and grinning. "You don't want to see me suck that clerk's blood." she joked. I stiffly nodded and forced a smile, and she left me at the food court.

The smell was both disgusting and tempting. I usually did better with my thirst when Alice was around to distract me, but now I only smelled the fresh torrents in the human's veins. I swallowed heavily, wishing for fresh air. The second smell was the greasy and fatty aroma of human food. Why would they buy such things--they were wet with sopping grease and slimy! Of course I was once a human, but the tastes of food were so far off and forgotten.

But now, there was a tiny hot hand patting my shoulder, wanting me to turn around. At the sound of her voice, my temples began to throb. It was so shrill--that was on top of her spicy-smelling blood. I gasped for the greasy-non-bloodied air before turning. I couldn't just ignore her--or she would simply get in my face about it. I would only set her straight.

I guess this human had only based my appearance on my back. Which was silly. So she looked awed when I actually faced her. Her mouth hung open, and her pulse quickened. The thought disturbed me--she was excited over me…where was Alice?

She had on a tight white tank top with some pop band printed on it, and a size too small pair of jeans, which would have interested a normal human male. My eyes skimmed over her, and I knew she was no Alice. She was sort of thin, but my vampire eyes picked out patches of fat being revealed by the too-small clothes. I felt bad for seeing this imperfections when I had so many of my own.

Her eye makeup was very heavy. Her lids were painted with mocha brown and deep black. She had a few centimeters of eyeliner applied. Her eyes were sort of interesting--they were green ringing a hazel. Of course, Alice had the most beautiful eyes that ever existed, even if mine were identical.

This human woman had dirty blonde hair with chocolate beneath, sticking to her neck in slightly moist strands. She must've been doing 'hardcore shopping' today, as Alice would have put it. The hair was very tightly curled and tamed only by a green headband, so her head looked sort of afro-like. Not an appealing quality to me. I only liked short black hair, cropped and flipping out in every direction.

Her teeth (which were yellow compared to my memory of Alice's) glinted with saliva in the neon lights. "So what are you doing? Need a guide?" Her hand was reaching towards me, to touch me. I stepped away, clasping my hands and smiling with unease.

"Thank you for your concern," (which it was not…it was actually lust) I said tonelessly. I didn't want to lead her on, "but I am waiting for someone."

I felt disappointment flicker through her for a second, then it was replaced by suspicion. I leaned away, blinking at her, unrelenting. "Are you lying to me, mister?" she said, whispery soft and attempting 'sexiness.' I clenched my jaw as her fumes hit my face.

"No. I am not. I am meeting my _girlfriend."_ I said the last word a little hiss-like, but I needed her to back off of me. Now. This woman had the gall to roll her eyes to that.

"Sure, sure. Hey, I'm Terry. Wanna get me a little drink? It's not a bar, but--there's Dairy Queen! Let's get Blizzards, huh?" She sashayed around, her arms up grandly, as if she were showing me a glorious mansion or party rather than a grimy food court.

Now my eyes were staring at her in shock. "No, I don't want a drink. I want to wait for my _girlfriend_." I dragged out that word as if she didn't hear it the first time. She leaned in, and her blood…it was so sweetly delicious…

"We can get out of here. I can treat you to a nice time. The night is young…dancing, drinking…you name it. What she don't know…well…" She brought her lips to my ear, and I could actually feel her lips brush my lobe. Her boiling hand touched my neck, the nape. I could feel her blood moving--actually pouring through her veins…

This would be the time to pull away and run after Alice--anywhere but here, but she had me locked with the intoxicating scent. I moaned ever so slightly, not in desire, but pain. My throat ripped into furious flames. I was surprised that my neck didn't crumple to ashes at that second. Her fingers were still touching me, probably leaving tiny burns with her fingerprints…

I didn't dare breathe in, even though the little oxygen held inside was scalding my throat. It was so excruciating...

My head screamed to back away. I could not. When my eyes began to shift away, looking for a way out, they settled upon her neck. Why did her skin have to be so translucent..?

I could see her major veins in her throat, carrying the blood. I could hear it running quickly, like a faucet, and her heart beats were becoming harder and more frequent--each beat was moist and mouth watering. I swallowed, trying to hold my breath.

My body--it had froze up! I could only twitch my fingers, for I feared anything else would result in this Terry's death. Right here, in the food court. I would let my lips touch her neck, and she would think I was accepting her offer, that I wanted to go off with her. Her last conversation would be about Blizzards and dancing? I--I couldn't do this…everyone would see, and I would have to annihilate the entire food court and anyone else that happened to walk by before I could get rid of the bodies…Why here?! Why in this public place?

"Yes? You want to go…? Come on, buddy…"

Then, her steaming hand pressed against the back of my skull, singing my hair; it felt likely. I gasped, and she pushed my lips to the side of her neck.

This couldn't be happening…

The blood was rushing against my lips--my lips! I felt her pulse--her loud pulsed, echoing throgh my head like vicious gongs. Only her skin separated my teeth from her biggest blood flow. I squeezed my eyes as much as I could, trying to distract myself with my memories.

Nessie, Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, Jacob, even--

_Alice._

Think of Alice. My Alice. Alice Cullen. The way she walked, only she never walked--she always danced even when she didn't know it. Her face, her beautiful face. Her sweet voice--like an angel's chorus. Her touch, warm yet cool whenever i needed the right temperature. Her cool hand would be bliss right now...

Her tiny little body. Now where as flawed a s this woman's...The blood. It was steaming against my lips. I whimpered as i made another move to tug away, but Terry ony sighed in pleasure at my cool lips to her hot skin.

A hand fluttered to my shoulder, and when I felt the coolness compared to the fire in the room, I knew who it was. She ripped me from the neck--from the blood. A harsh thought seared my brain: I could rip away from Alice--the blood was so close…

She whipped me around so I wasn't facing the human. I gasped in air--colder air. Grease-soaked air. I heard Alice's voice…far away, yelling at the woman. I wouldn't turn, in fear that the scent would lure me in. My lips felt like they were in fire, and I was horrified to find I licked them. I brought a hand to my lips, and then over my nose. I held in my breath as best I could, even with the taste lingering in my throat.

"You stay away!" Alice barked over her shoulder, swirling to my side and snatching my arm. She began to stalk towards the exit as I tumbled after her, which sort of served well to our charade that I was the boyfriend about to be thrown into the doghouse.

Gray light washed over me, the smell of rain. Tasteless rain…it cleansed my throat and nose. It soothed me. I let my shoulders rise and sink as I breathed it in heavily.

"Jasper." Alice whispered, touching my cheek with the back of her hand, sort of like checking my fever. I shuddered, but not at her touch. She engulfed me in a passionate hug then, shivering. "I shouldn't have left you…it's my fault--I, I am so sorry…"

I hugged her back. Very fiercely. I inhaled her scent, letting it wash away any remains. Her sweet scent…it was better than blood, and I couldn't stop myself--couldn't even try, to not kiss her neck. I bent my back to nestle my lips to her neck--which was not scalding hot. It was tempting, but in a different way. "Thank you so much, Alice…I was so close to killing her…"

"Hush." She whispered fondly, stroking my hair. "I shouldn't have left you there. I'm sorry you had to endure that...I don't know if even I could...or Rose, or anybody."

"I wished I wasn't so…weak." My voice broke.

"You aren't, Jasper. What you did was amazing. Carlisle will be so proud of you. Everyone willl be. Don't talk about that." She squeezed me harder, and I returned it. We stood on the sidewalk of the mall in that seething embrace for a long time. I sipped the air, her air. Her scent…it was so sweet that it chased away my memory of the blood. If she had arrived only seconds later, I would have had to kill the entire mall in a bloody massacre for my family. I shut my eyes away from these thoughts and rested my chin on Alice's tiny black head. Her hair tickled my face as the wind kicked up.

My kiss to her head was muffled. She squeezed harder, groaning a little playfully. "Let's get out of here." I pulled away and kissed her.

**There you have it. Fluff is pretty much always my endings, so no worries 'bout that, my friends. Please read on, i love my audience!**

**Team Jalice!**


	4. Yes Ma'am

**Attention, readers! i just wanted to give you something to think about. I LOVE to make you happy with my writing. i love to have emotion be stirred by my words. You are already doing me a huge delight by reading this, but i'm gonna go ahead and ask for more (i'm selfish, teehee). Please review! Don't think i hate them! Don't think i don't read them! Don't think i don't appreciate FLAMES, even. anything to make me better helps me. So, please review. I do read them, and i will reply if you want, especially if it's more than the average 'i liked it' (not that i don't like those!!). i will give out shout-outs to my readers as reviews become more recurring. Thank you!**

**--------------**

_**-"Yes Ma'am"-**_

My eyes wandered to the clock. It was 12:34. Past midnight. A new day. But…it was not just any day. It was my and Jasper's anniversary. He had gone hunting at about nine that evening and still had not returned. I didn't think much of it, I knew that he was not truly hunting. He was good at remembering dates, even if the days did blend together, each day like the last. That made me proud of him.

Now Edward saw my happy face, my romantic thoughts. "Bella, dear, why don't you and Alice go upstairs? Have some girl time?" He scooped his daughter up from Bella's arms, and she smiled at him, then me. Edward wanted me to have the jibber-jabber quality for my anniversary--to drabble about how wonderful and perfect my husband was, and for Bella to do the same. Edward shrugged innocently to that thought. I slapped his shoulder as I stood up. Bella trailed behind me, her eyes excited.

We didn't get much girl time anymore. She didn't let me dress her up anymore, which had been one of my favorite pastimes. Now, she was strong enough to decline. And what with Nessie, her free time was usually with Edward. I was glad for this time, because I missed her as much as she missed me.

She even showed this by embracing me when we walked into my room. "Alice! We haven't had a talk in forever."

I snickered. "I wish we both had Edward's ability so we could have side conversations while the guys wrestled, or whatever." She took both of my hands, and we smiled at each other.

"So, isn't today the big day?" She let a grin blossom across her ivory face. I felt my heart swell at her remembrance.

"Yep! I wonder what Jasper will do for me this year."

Bella's eyes popped open. "But you can see what he will do, Alice." She looked at my quizzically and playfully, like I had forgotten my ability. I scoffed and walked around our bedroom. Bella smiled and clasped her hands, waiting.

I sighed happily and explained, "Jazz and I made a pact that I wouldn't look in to see his anniversary plans. I felt bad for doing it, and I thought I could act surprised." I raised my eyebrows. "Kind of dumb to try when he can call you out for fake emotions." Bella laughed at that.

"So, what did he do last year then? He doesn't quite seem like the poetry reading, chocolate strawberry feeding type of guy." Bella said sheepishly, so much that I laughed aloud. I shrugged, tracing a finger over a dresser drawer.

"He's not. Sometimes he gets me gifts, but I already have so much that he sort of strays from that. Leaving not many options…" I rolled my eyes at my silly husband. Bella came to stand by me for there was no furniture. "Last year he took me to this place--it was out of town and sort of shabby. I was wondering the whole time what we were doing, but when we parked on this overlook, we watched the sun set. It was absolutely gorgeous. I had never seen anything like it. Jasper must have researched for the best sun set viewing spots around here." I looked into Bella's golden eyes. They were glittering with joy for my happiness.

"That sounds so wonderful." she only exhaled, and I couldn't help but hug her.

"Alice?" Jasper's voice called from downstairs. I pulled from Bella, and our exhilarated eyes met. She clutched to each other and squealed.

"Go get him, Alice!" Bella whispered as she dashed from my room and hid out into hers. I watched her dark figure steal away, and turned to descend the stairs.

Jasper was waiting there, with a bouquet of white lilies in his hand. He looked to tall and dominant in the warmly-lit foyer. "Oh, Jasper!" I smiled and took them, giving him a peck on the lips. He chuckled and offered his arm.

"Shall we?" I beamed and slipped my arm into his and followed him into the lighted garage. I nestled into the front seat, preparing for a long ride. I smelled the flowers, the aroma filling the car. Jasper smiled at me as he slipped in, whipping out his key to make the engine purr. I gently set the flowers in my lap, and watched the stars turn into white blurred orbs as we whizzed by.

I guess I cannot say I was surprised when we pulled into the airport. "Ooh, a far location?" I said as we waited in line for tickets. I still clung to the flowers, stealing dizzy inhales every now and then. He simply nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulder briefly. I felt my heart swell and wondered how I was so lucky.

"I am excited."

"I can feel it." Jasper chuckled, brushing away a stray hair. I twisted to face him in my airplane seat. The flowers were slightly wilting now from being jostled and the heat of the bodies in the plane. I knew this was sort of hard for my Jasper…no fresh air for however many hours we were flying.

His hand caressed the side of my face. I leaned towards it, my eyes closing. I loved these intimate moments. "I think you will like it."

"I know I will. I'll love it." I told him, keeping my eyes lazily closed. I could smell his sweet cool breath on my face. He must be so near. I didn't even open my eyes when I leaned closer. I simply felt his warm lips on mine, soft and careful. He touched my jaw, bringing me closer and I clung to my flowers and him at the same moment. I inhaled his dizzying scent, and he gasped quietly, trying to recover from my passion that I could not reign in. "Oh, Jasper."

"Attention, passengers. We will be landing in Philadelphia in only five minutes. Please remain seated." The intercom said robotically. My eyes opened.

"Philadelphia?" I exhaled. I wondered if even Jasper heard. His eyes were shining and joyful.

"Yes."

We boarded off the plane, our hands intertwined. We were in Philadelphia. This city held so many things between us. Our first touch, our first kiss…

We quickly found a cab, not having to worry about luggage except for my flowers, which were now browned and dry. Jasper and I slid into the back seat, and I could only faintly hear the cabbie ask where to. Jasper broke our eye contact to scribble it on a piece of paper and hand it to the sweaty human.

He took my hand and patted it. "Not much longer, Alice."

I nodded and stopped short. "You are thirsty." I said, concerned. He shrugged it off and pushed away my hand as I tried to stroke below his eye. His irises were coal black. I hadn't noticed at all his usual symptoms of thirst: straightened back, less neck movement, and tense unmoving hands. He seemed very relaxed.

By now it was the afternoon of our anniversary. The sun was hidden behind wispy clouds. Wherever we were going--I hoped we wouldn't have to walk in front of people to get there--the clouds looked not promising. I didn't want to risk tasting the future to see the weather outcome, of fear I would spoil the gift. "Close your eyes." Jasper whispered. I obeyed, a smile breaking through my lips. He chuckled lightly and took my hand, squeezing it.

The cab coughed to a stop. I heard the cabbie rustle the seats to twist around and ask for his money. I heard change jingle, then I felt warmth from my right as the door opened for me. "Don't open them just yet." Jasper whispered. I nodded and let myself be carefully risen from the car. The door was shut--the car revved off.

"Now can I?" I chirped. He laughed at my excitement. His guiding hands cupped my shoulders and carefully turned my around. "Hold on.." The gravel beneath my shoes groaned.

"Now."

I did. I nearly fell over. I probably would have if Jasper hadn't steadied me. He was silent. So was I, except for the gasping. I clutched my chest and my throat swelled up in emotion. My face was one for tears--you know, when your face puckers in the little places? My brow felt tight and I bit my lips to hold it in.

It was the diner that we met in.

Jasper's hand squeezed mine, and his other arm wrapped around my waist as he stood behind me. He rested his chin on my shoulder, listening to my overwhelmed joy. I gasped again, and suddenly snatched his hand and sprinted for the door.

That bell jingled. The same bell that signaled Jasper's arrival after two years of my waiting.

There was the same stool--the one attached to the floor. The seventh from the left. The one right in front of the door. I slapped a hand to my mouth as I teared up more, trying to reign in the sobs of joy. I walked slowly to the stool.

The fabric was newer, now--no longer vinyl brown. I remember that it was already splitting way back then. I placed my hands upon the seat, ogling over it. Two strong hands took my waist and hoisted me on it. I shivered at my palms touched the cool now-marble counter. Jasper took the seat next to me, and he simply watched me.

I was gasping and sputtering and fanning myself. I attracted some people--why was the little short girl crying?

Jasper took my hands and kissed them both as I bowed my head and smiled. It felt like my face would split. "You knew I would love this." I gasped.

He smiled at me softly, the same yellow light shining on his white skin. He bowed his head, just like when we met. "Yes, ma'am."

**Yay! I liked this idea, but it was sort of hard to condense it to my normal length. It's not exactly the best written work--but i wanted to use this stry no matter what. :D**


	5. My Alice My Wife My Love

**Here we go! Another story. This one isn't as fluffy as the last, FYI. Please don't neglect it by not reviewing, though!**

**_-My Alice My Wife My Love-_**

My heart would have been pounding loud enough for her to hear if it was still alive.

We weren't into really physical things…so only the slightest touches, intimate and private but not intruding, was enough for us.

We lay on the bed in our room, entangled but fully clothed among the comforters. I pushed away anything that got between Alice and me. She pressed her palms against my spine, bringing me to her. She slowly and softly kissed my lips, placing both of hers around my lower one, lingering like that. She would close her eyes and shrug her way closer to me, until her shoulders were above her ears, nestled beneath my chin.

I felt her hand slide up my shirt in the back. Her light fingers explored my back, brushing across scars and my shoulder blades. Her emotion of love didn't falter. It never did.

She gently pushed my head back, so my throat was lying open for her. Her excitement heightened--a short and colorful jab of emotion to my body. I let out a shivery gasp, and she bent to kiss my skin.

Her lips were like heaven to me. They applied pressure when I wanted, and were softer in other places. She burrowed her nose behind my ear, letting her moist lips fall over my skin. I gently placed a hand on her neck, and she giggled.

After that, we simply laid there as she kissed my white skin. I rubbed her arms and sighed at the perfect touch. She bent her head away and slunk up until she was sitting at my side. I lay on my back, my eyes watching her intently, hoping she wouldn't leave just yet. She shook her head, almost like she could read my thoughts like our brother.

She took my hand in her lap. She looked at it like it was some rare flower or small animal. She was gentle with it, she held it and stroked her finger along the palm lines. I shivered, for it tickled, making her giggle. I smiled at the sound of wind chimes, as they entered the room.

She brought my hand to her lips then, kissing my fingertips and knuckles and palm. I was surprised to see her passion grow so quickly at this simple gesture. She let my hand fall--not bothering with gentleness anymore. Her eyes were half lit, her breathing labored.

Not that I was about to run off, but her change in mood was jarring to me. She'd just been playful and now…she was passionately lustful. I gave her a quizzical look, but she simply jumped on me.

I desperately tried to remember out last private moment. I supposed it wasn't as frequent as Alice would like, as she was showing me now. I stopped trying to recall, for Alice's kisses and touches were becoming too much. I couldn't think of much else.

She was kissing me so fiercely that I thought a spark would erupt from the friction of our hard lips. She tugged at my hair, tilting my head around with her own face still attached. She would break away and kiss at another area of my visage--my cheek, my chin, my forehead--just above my eye where a scar was.

Her tiny hands were currently snaking around under my halfway unbuttoned shirt now. I didn't mind of course--why wouldn't I want an angel to treat me to so much passion and love? Her touch was usually feathery soft, but now it was more pressured, sort of like she was kneading clay. The heels of her hands pressed and bumped over my stomach and chest. I didn't pull away from Alice.

She gasped for air, it sounded like, but I knew that couldn't be the case. I smiled inwardly at how much she was enjoying herself. I reached up to cup her face in my hands.

Her jaw line whispered in my palms as she bobbed around to kiss me. I was slightly conscious that she wasn't just sitting beside me on the bed anymore. Her shins were burrowed in the white comforter around us. On either side on my waist were her tiny pixie legs.

As I was caressing her face, not exactly returning the same raging burst of physical affection, she made a move I hadn't been expecting. She took her hands from my shirt, and gripped my wrists. She grasped them very hard--she had never held me in any way so firmly.

When she popped out her elbows to smash my arms to the bed, my eyes opened in shock. My limp hands suddenly became claws of rigid unease. I couldn't move beneath her.

By now my shirt was open, and her once light kisses were strong and lustful. Her lips were parting away more than I was used to…and her teeth…were grazing over my skin…over my bite marks. I craned my neck away, my throat constricting and my jaw clenching.

I tried to pull my hands away from Alice, but I couldn't. She was so strong right now, with her need for me. I tried to tell myself it was just her lust...it wasn't normlly so huge. I felt her tiny white teeth on my skin, nipping at it. She brought her jaws together slowly, letting her canine teeth rub against my skin, the points skating along it. Did she think I could handle this...or was she unaware of my weaknesses? I swallowed, gasped for air. Tried to move away. Arched my back under her face.

That's when I screamed.

Alice was too shocked to bounce away first, so I had to resort to gently but quickly pushing her off myself. In this time of my own utter disbelief, I tumbled off the bed. I had believed there was bed where I was resting my hand. There hadn't been. I fell face-first on the ground. I lay there for only a moment before scrambling up in a need to be alone. I groped at the walls, at the corner. Where I would be alone. I shivered and brought my legs to my chest.

_I didn't look behind me at Maria. She would yell at me now, tell me to pull it together. She would tell me she'd punish me if I didn't come over._

_When I would trudged back into bed, slithering into the sheets and looking away, she would make me do the shameful things again…while she would laugh at my discomfort but find another pleasure in it, too…_

_And her eyes…they would pool with acidic lust. I recalled wishing there was only a speck of true love in those eyes, just so I could feel wanted by my company and not my body._

_I brought my hands to my ears, wishing I could escape Maria's wrath. I shut my eyes and let out a choking gasp. I felt hands on me…it was her. Maria._

_I shrank away. I whimpered quietly, covering my face and curling into a ball. "Jasper?"_

_Her voice was different. It wasn't angry, either. I couldn't trust it…_

_But…I could feel that she wasn't angry. She was worried. Very, deathly frightened. For me? Me--who she had sent into war so many times? Me--who was a monster, riddled in markings of bloodshed? I couldn't open my eyes--they were glued shut. I moaned._

_Her hand was touching mine--which was covering my face in a feverish way. I was too terrified to open my eyes--straight into her bloody red ones. I couldn't find the strength--it was all channeling into keeping this pose in the corner._

_But I should obey Maria--before she could hurt me. She would dig her nails into me on purpose when she held me in a 'passionate' way. She would tell me that it was an accident--that I was just too good to resist. She couldn't control herself, but she wouldn't apologize for the 'accidents' either. I would be left in her bed as she dressed, and I would have to lie on my stomach for the tracts on my back were too painful to lay on. Good thing those scars healed._

_She would return in a silken bathrobe with a change of clothes for me. She usually ripped mine to shreds the night before. I remember once she had said, "Here. Cover up those scars. They look nasty in the sunlight."_

_After she had left me without a look over her shoulder that time, I had wept until one of her minions came to evacuate me from her quarters. That had been a painful day, and it only added to my shame._

_"Jasper?" Her voice was so beautiful that it tricked me into opening my eyes._

_It wasn't Maria._

Everything rushed back. I wasn't in Maria's room. I was with Alice. My Alice. My wife. My love.

I gasped, my shoulders shuddering. Alice stared at me, her golden eyes intense and worried and apologetic. "Jasper. You screamed."

Yes. I had, didn't I? I bit my lip and looked away, but she caught my chin and made me face her. A small streak of fear returned at the way she forced me… I closed my eyes and suppressed a gasp of shock as Maria's face flashed over my real vision of sweet Alice.

"What--" Alice tried to make sense of this, and by the look of my fear, she understood.

She'd been pinning me, rendering me defenseless, just as Maria had done. Just as the newborns had done as they leaned in to slash their teeth to my flesh.

She had grazed her teeth over my skin, over my scars from the last fangs meeting there. It'd been like when the newborn's teeth would just begin to sink in--like little prickles at first, then the searing pain and the puncturing sound of my white skin tearing…

I cringed. Alice clapped a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Jas…per. I'm so…so s-sorry…" Her shoulders quivered and her eyes managed to open a crack to meet mine. I winced at anything now, even her eyes.

I looked away, not wanting to worry her further. "Jasper…please say…you will forgive me. What I did was so thoughtless--" I raised my hand weakly at her string of words. She waited for me to say it was alright, but I couldn't, though I wanted to. My lips were frozen. I was biting down on my lower lips so hard it would bleed if it could. I shakily lowered her arm and wrapped it around myself. I shuddered and closed my eyes, putting my forehead on my knees.

Alice crawled towards me and touched my face. I put a great effort in so I wouldn't cringe. I wanted to hold her and be held--to have us comfort each other, but my body was stiff.

She very gently unwrapped my arms from myself and burrowed beneath them. I was like her rag doll--petrified but capable of being moved by others. I blinked violently as to wake myself from this trance.

I gasped softly when Alice's head touched my bare skin. Her hair--so warm and soft, whispered against my chest. I shuddered, but not in fright. In absolute warmth. I was feeling terrible now…I had pushed her away, even as I was lucky enough to have her at all. If I wasn't a monster…if I didn't have such a hellish past, I would've been okay. More than okay. We would have loved each other passionately without my frights of the past.

"I'm okay." I managed after a long while. Alice didn't respond. I didn't press her to. We both felt at fault. I closed my eyes and angled my head away.

It was perhaps twenty minutes later when Alice twisted in my arms to hold my face in her hands. "What happened to you, Jasper--was horrible. I wish it never happened to you. I'm sorry for making you relive anything from those years. Just know that I am with you now, not Maria. Not the newborns. It'll be alright."

I looked into her golden eyes with seriousness, tasting these words. I pressed my forehead to hers and sighed. "I wish I wasn't such a problem."

"You aren't." Alice concluded, touching my lips with her fingers softly. She looked at them, waiting. Hesitantly, I leaned forward and kissed her. And, I only thought of her. She was my little angel. Maria was long gone. Now I had my Alice. That's all I could wish for.

She broke away to hug me, facing the wall while I looked into our dark room. "I will never hurt you, Jasper." Alice vowed.

With all my broken and beaten heart, I believed this.

**Thank you again, my fine readers for...reading! Hope you enjoyed this private Jalice moment.**


	6. Boys Will Be Boys

**Sorry you have been update-deprived for the past few days. I was out of town and my laptop friend couldn't come with me. Please enjoy this, and thanks for sticking around for my tales.**

_**-Boys will be Boys-**_

The T.V. was droning on. The pictures flickered slowly and boringly. Emmett sighed heavily.

"Where are the girls?" I asked as I entered the living room. Only my two brothers were there. Edward looked up from the T.V., the remote in his hand.

"Shopping."

"Duh." Emmett said. My lips tightened and I came into the room, closer to my clownish brother.

"Everything is so obvious to you, huh, Emmett?" I playfully asked. His eyebrow arched and he looked over his shoulder with suspicion.

"Yes?" I smirked and patted his back and retreated down the hall. Edward was more upright, a smile threatening to give me away.

"Well…" I said softly in the dim hall, facing the back of Emmett's chair, "You should've seen this coming!" I ran and launched through the air.

Edward darted off his place on the couch, his arms upraised. He bellowed out a laugh and hopped from there to Emmett's chair. He lithely found footing there, his body arched and ready.

I, on the other hand, was wrestling Emmett on the living room floor. The coffee table was quickly shoved out of the way by my outstretched hand just in time to retreat from Emmett's huge body shattering it. "Go at it! Get, him, Jazz!" Edward laughed, clapping his hands and making himself comfortable on the chair. He slid into it and watched with glowing eyes.

"You little cheater!" Emmet growled as I perched on his back, my arms locked around his bulging neck. He ripped around his head to wriggle away. I chuckled and hopped off, taking a place on the opposite side of the room. Emmett thundered over to the opposing wall to glare at me, his arms away from his body, ready for anything. "That wasn't fair."

"No one said life is fair." I laughed, and we both began to slowly side step, sizing each other up. When Emmett's back was facing the kitchen, he growled sharply. Edward gave a mock 'ooh', signaling how impressed he was.

"I'm gonna get you, blondie!" Emmett bellowed, his competitiveness showing. I raised my eyebrows and still smiled. Edward stepped in, smiling himself.

"Let's take this outside, boys, before we break anything of Esme's." He ran a hand through his hair and gripped my shoulder. I nodded and headed for the glass door.

Big mistake. Being an ex-war general, I should have known.

Emmett's throat tore with the loudest growl--it was more like a roar. I sprung around, but only managed a half-turn before Emmett tackled me. Luckily, Edward helped with the glass door--fully prying it open before we shattered it with our rock bodies.

I cried out, a grin still on my face, as I sailed through the air in Emmett's huge arms. Before we smacked on the grass, I leapt away, using my long legs. Emmett groaned and I heard the satisfying thump of his chest on the grass. Edward joined me in leaping away. I guess he could hear that Emmett planned an attack on us both. Edward and I were close, and we used that against Emmett sometimes.

He scrambled to his feet. A huge grass stain smeared across his white shirt. He pulled at the fabric with becoming-real anger. "Rose gave me this shirt!" he hollered. Edward and I looked at each other, smiling in faux sheepishness.

Emmett roared again and lunged towards us, his arms outstretched. Edward yelled out, but I could hear the smile in his voice. I , too, leapt out of reach. Emmett wasn't too pleased, so he tried to chase us around our backyard--which didn't fare to well since it was just wild forest.

"Run, Jazz! Run from the Big Bad Bear!" Edward's laughing voice called nearby. Emmett growled in response to our pact. I smiled and leapt into a tree, swinging from the branches like an acrobat. They creaked and pine needles sprinkled the ground beneath. I could hear Emmett's thumping footsteps, shaking the earth. I giggled in spite of myself just as he entered the clearing I was in.

Our golden eyes met, his full of competitive wildness, mine swimming in cocky jests. I didn't fully expect Emmett to actually jump from point A to point B at that second. His silhouette was huge and dominant. The tree shook, and I clung to the branches as pine needles rained upon me. I heard bark tear and crackle under his fingers and fists. I chuckled and stole up higher in the tree. "I'll catch you, bro!" Emmett hollered after me.

I sifted through the branches while I heard Emmett's huge shoulders cracking into them and splintering wood. Once I reached thinner branches; the top, I looked around for a retreat.

"Jasper!" Edward called from a nearby tree. Greenery poked from his messy hair. I smiled and leapt after him. Edward called out in surprise when Emmett dragged his body against gravity to snatch me. My fingertips brushed the tree branches when I felt a huge parasite wrap around my waist. I could only hear, "Gotcha!" and then the fierce wind whooshing around my ears. Edward laughed and called out to me. My arms were reaching up for my brother's help.

I groaned when we shattered the earth. Emmett had managed to get on top of me, which was painful in itself--when not adding to a tremendous fall. Emmett's body smacked against mine--which was much smaller and lankier, mind you. I made a short 'oof' on impact, and shuddered at the huge fall that sandwiched my other side.

Emmet chuckled. "Did that hurt?"

I pressed my head to the cool ground. I shrugged.

"Did it?" Emmett bellowed, grabbing my skull and burying it into the dirt. I protested, but it was no use anymore. Emmett didn't get off. I heard Edward fall from tree branch to tree branch, gracefully. And painlessly. The needles rustled around Edward's feet as he approached. I managed to turn my head to look at him.

"A lot of help you were." I muttered. He laughed, his arms crossed.

"Not even a vampire can stop gravity."

I groaned. "Can you at least get this brute off of me?" Emmett and Edward shared a look.

My favorite brother shook his head, to my disbelief. "I don't think anyone could. He has his mind set to move on one condition." I rolled my eyes.

Emmett sat up with pride, shifting his elbow to harpoon my spine. I groaned louder in annoyance and discomfort. "You have to say that I am the coolest, strongest, funniest, smartest vampire in the world. Oh, and handsomest." He sniggered.

I sighed. "I think I am incapable. You are crushing my lungs."

"You don't need to breathe, dummy. Don't sell me that crap." He moved around to cross his arms, his face inches from my neck. "C'mon, now. This hurts me more than you."

"Does it, now?" I hissed. Edward laughed at my stubbornness.

I was about to admit these childish things, but then, the incredible weight was off of me. I heard a huge bellow, and a crash. Bark chips sprayed my face. I scrambled to my hands and knees, my spine becoming straight again. There was Emmett, lodged into a tree trunk. His legs dangled, his body horizontal to the floor. The broken bark looked like teeth incasing him.

I turned to Edward, about to thank him, but he was staring with awe just like me.

"You boys are impossible!" A familiar voice chirped in annoyance.

"Alice! You're back!" Edward sapped up his response, clapping his hands with over-giddiness. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Save it. What the heck are you doing? You left the living room as a mess!" She explained. I supposed we had messed up the folded blankets. And knocked over the coffee table and spilled whatever contents were on it. I bit my lip, sharing a guilty look with Edward.

"Thank you for helping me out?" I shrugged at my little fairy. Her hair was windblown, her tall brown boots spotless, he cream cardigan unwrinkled. She placed her tiny hands on her hips and squinted at me.

"To the house, Mr. Hale. You too, Edward." She tossed her hand in direction to the house. "And Emmett, come on." She rolled her eyes as Emmett struggled to dislodge himself. He landed on his hands and knees, brushing off the residue. He rolled his eyes in return and began to walk. Edward was already halfway through the clearing.

I twisted myself to take a walk, too, but Alice grabbed my arm. "You are the responsible one, Jasper. Come on now." she giggled. I could tell her annoyance was mostly for the others. I chuckled.

"Sorry, Alice I'll be better next time. Keep them in line."

"To heck you will. I can see the future, remember? Don't act like you didn't start it." She sighed.

I touched her face affectionately. She smiled, her angered face wiping off. She leaned against my shoulder and we strolled back to the house to be scolded by Esme. At least Alice would be there with me as my brothers and I cleaned up our mess.

**This is a pretty fun one in comparison to past tales of Jalice. Hope you liked the 'bromance'!**


	7. A Day as Aunt and Uncle

**_-A Day as Aunt and Uncle-_**

"Alice, Nessie has been asking for another shopping trip." Bella said nervously as we sat at the breakfast nook. Her face was a little apologetic.

"Oh, sure! That last little auntie-Nessie outing was really great." I sat up and beamed at my sister. Bella ran a hand through her hair, as if I hadn't relieved her just yet.

"You know how demanding she is." Bella muttered.

I snickered. "She's our little princess. We all love her." I assured her. Bella squirmed.

"She really wants to go out today, Alice. With you."

I guess I should have saw that coming. "Oh. Okay. No problem."

Bella turned to me. "I'm sorry, Alice! She practically tricked me into--"

"Oh, it's fine, Bella. Nessie is like my own daughter." I said more enthusiastically. I pulled away from my seat, my eyes brightening. "This will be fun, Bella. We can go to that cute little mall boutique--I saw an ad for this adorable sundress and these little ballet flats…"

"You are too good to us, Alice." Bella sighed, smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"After all these years, you think I will say no to taking your perfect daughter out for the day? Do you even know me, Bella?"

She laughed. "I'll get Nessie ready. You should go soon. Beat the evening rush." Bella whisked off to her daughter. I smiled and went into the foyer, grabbing my purse. I settled there, checking up on my appearance, for I hadn't planned to go out today.

"Alice?" I perked up at the sound of Jasper's voice. I stood up as he walked into the room.

"Jasper!" I greeted him by wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders and pecking his soft lips. He chuckled, his smooth breath fanning over my face. He rubbed my back and leaned towards me.

"Alice, I found this great hunting spot today. It is really beautiful--it's only a couple states over, but it is so wonderful, Alice. There's a field, a lake, and all those young deer you like. Would you like to go?" His nuzzled that spot beneath my ear, causing me to shiver in his arms. I leaned my head backwards, letting his breathing caress my throat. I sighed and gripped his forearms, letting myself be taken in by his sweet words…wait, what did he say? Go today?

I gently pulled away. It tore my heart to ribbons to say, "Sorry, Jazz. I am taking Nessie out today. I can't go." When his face fell, I wanted to say that was just a lie and let myself by whisked off to a day of private moments and our glittering skin…

"Oh, Okay." he only said. I frowned.

"I'm really sorry Jasper. I already told Bella--"

"It's fine, Alice." he chuckled. "I'll just hang out with my brothers for today."

I sighed. Suddenly, an idea slapped me across the face. I smiled brightly, making Jasper's eyebrows rise and his head turn at my sudden change of emotion. "Come with us!"

His mouth gaped to answer, but nothing came out. "Out? With you and…Nessie?" His brow pinched as he struggled to imagine it.

"Yeah, yeah! Come on, Jazz. It will be fun, and she doesn't get to bond with you that much." I was excited now--maybe overly so, by the look on Jasper's face. I bounced on my toes, clinging to his shoulders. "Please, Jasper? It will be fun, I promise."

He closed his eyes and shrugged, a smile erupting. I squealed and hugged him, plating kisses all over his face. I bent from his returned embrace to snatch up my purse and whirl around just in time for Nessie to miss our passionate moment.

She held her own tiny white purse. She wore an orange and yellow spring dress and matching white long sleeved cardigan. I could never tell her natural beauty from cosmetics--sometimes she would dab on some lip stain, but that was all. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyelashes thick, her hair cascading and shining in the foyer lights. When she smiled, both Jasper and I were tossed into a trance, leaving us speechless at her beauty. "I'm ready." she chirped.

I felt another grin split my lips, and I pranced to her, my hand outstretched and my back bent to met her. "Let's go, then." Ness took my hand and looked up at Jasper.

"Are you coming, too, Uncle Jasper?" she asked sweetly. Jasper placed his hands behind his back and smiled serenely at her expectant visage. He nodded, and she smiled her sunny grin. He opened the door for us, and we were off.

Nessie was rather quiet as she sat in the back of Carlisle's black Mercedes. We were going all the way to Port Angeles, where Nessie suggested we go--just like our last outing. Jasper tossed his hands up, smiling as he turned off to enter the city.

As the car purred near the mall, I turned around in my seat, clutching the boutique ad. "Here, Nessie. Point out some of the things you like." She smiled and looked through the colorful pages, her eyes glittering.

I turned back as we pulled into the lot. "We are here." I chimed, swinging my legs out of the shiny black car. Jasper was out rather quickly. Nessie wrestled the car door, and her tiny feet pattered over the pavement.

The doors whisked open at our motion, to Nessie's amazement. Technology was really something that deeply fascinated her. I smiled and took her warm little hand, making sure she wouldn't stray.

Down the mall hallway we walked, pointing to neon lights and cute dresses. Jasper was at my side, his hands behind his back, silent. My eyes felt glazed as I looked at him. He twitched before turning to me, his head cocked in confusion at my longing. He looked away after squeezing my arm, reassuring me that this was fine. I remained unconvinced.

"There's the store from the ad, Alice." Nessie squeezed my hand and pointed her painted-Orange Dream finger nail to the left. I smiled and led her into the store, feeling slightly guilty for bringing Jasper into such a young store. The mannequins had plastic pigtails and flowers were painted on the beams holding up the mirror ceiling. Nessie stopped for a moment to gaze up at it, waving to herself like any other child would when the stores clerk came by.

"Can I help you with anything?" the saleswoman asked me. Her hair was cropped boyishly short and dyed bright red. Nessie had a look of fascination as she took in this tall and oddly pretty woman.

"Ness, you want to show her what you are looking for?" I asked. Nessie smiled and unlatched from my hand, digging into her dress pocket. She produced a neatly folded copy of the store's ad. She spread it out and pointed to a couple dresses on the front. "Come on, sweetie, I'll help you pick some out." The woman said, offering her hand and glancing at me. I nodded her off. No one could resist Nessie. I had to act a little like an overprotective mom, though, when I realized the woman was reaching for her hand.

I grabbed Nessie's hand in mine, engulfing it, to the woman's shock. "Sorry. She has a very poor immune system. She shouldn't touch people she hasn't met." I explained in a flurry. The woman nodded sentimentally, and waved Ness to follow her. She couldn't be touched by people who didn't know of her connection...

I sighed, crossing my arms and watching them head to the corner of the store.

I turned around, to Jasper. The purple and pink lights reflected off his white skin and illuminated in his golden locks. I smiled shyly at him and twined my fingers though his.

"I'm sorry if you aren't having the best time."

"It's alright, Alice. Anytime with you and Nessie is good for me." He grinned and kissed my knuckles.

Just as he pulled me closer to him, Nessie and the woman returned, holding a couple dresses. The lady smiled, her red lips curling.

"You daughter likes all these dresses. They are really popular this time of year."

I laughed. "She's not our daughter, much as we wish she was." Nessie touched my thigh, nearly running into it. She quickly showed me a flash of her touching the soft fabrics and her eyes dancing over the dress colors. The saleswoman smiled and nodded to Jasper and me.

"I'll ring them up for you, sweetie."

Nessie beamed while I whipped out my credit card.

----------

"Nessie, would you like an ice cream cone?" I asked. She smiled, her eyes wide.

"Really?" I smiled warmly. Jasper still walked by me, carrying Nessie's bags. He had insisted. He had been rather quiet this whole time--I felt a little guilty still for suggesting he even come. He looked like he'd be having more fun wrestling his brothers, as planned.

"Of course, honey." I dug around in my purse and halted our group at the mall corner's creamery. Nessie pointed at the pecan flavored scoop. That surprised me--no confetti cake or chocolate? She already had such adult tastes in things.

She drank blood, true, but she ate human food almost like a leisure. There was a part of her that loved solids and new tastes. Esme was thrilled at this, and she and Jacob would eat fine feasts that Esme perfected.

I handed Nessie the cone and suggested we sit down. She was only half vampire, so her legs may well be sore. Jasper and I could go one for hours, even if he didn't want to.

Her tiny legs, sheathed in pastel tights, dangled off the bench's edge. All part of the charade. She usually wasn't so sweet-child-stereotypical. She was normally just totally charming in her adult way.

She licked at her cone while Jasper and I sat on either side of her.

"Would you like a bite, Uncle Jasper?" Nessie asked. He raised his eyebrows at her. So did I. I supposed that no one had the heart to tell her how different she really was. She knew she was different from Grandpa Charlie, but to tell her she was different from all her aunts and uncles and parents wasn't fair to her. There was barely anyone like her.

She didn't know that we lived only off of blood. No ice cream, no burgers, no salted pretzels (I bought Nessie that last time we visited the mall, and she loved it). I expected Jasper to turn away and say something like he was dieting (which wouldn't please her too well or make sense to her--men didn't diet on TV. Only ladies).

Imagine my surprise when Jasper smiled and said, "Sure." I could see it was just to please her, to make her feel sophisticated that she chose a good flavor. Nessie held the cone as Jasper placed his lips on the ice cream delicately and convincingly. I felt a smile bud on my lips.

Nessie giggled as she tilted the cone ever so slightly. Jasper pulled away, smiling himself while he motioned to the blob left on his nose from Nessie's prank. I laughed quietly.

"Here, Jasper." Nessie grinned and touched Jasper's shoulder, bringing him closer. She kissed his nose sweetly, leaving it clean. He looked down at his nose and smiled shyly at his niece.

"Thank you, darling."

Nessie swung her legs, clutching the cone with both hands. She looked up at me through her lashes, smiling at her communication with Uncle Jasper.

We sat mostly in silence on the bench afterwards. Jasper offered to throw the rest of Nessie's cone away when she moaned and rubbed her tummy. He stood watching us as I gathered my purse and made sure Nessie remembered her own.

"Ready?" Jasper asked softly as I rose on Nessie's other side. She nodded, her chocolate eyes glittering in that Bella Swan way. I lowered my opened palm to her, and Jasper did the same. I smiled, my heart warming as our eyes met over Nessie's little head.

With her hands raised to reach ours, Nessie walked between us.

Between her Uncle Jazz and Aunty Alice, she walked back outside, as the sun began to set, leaving ribbons of orange and purple across the horizon.

**Pretty fluffalicious, yes, but Nessie doesn't get much credit, even if a lot of people dislike her exsistance. I was never one to sport a "Team Nessie" shirt, but she isn't the demon baby everyone cracks her out to be. :D**


	8. Be Strong For Me

_**-Be Strong For Me-**_

_Hellish figures were leaping through the shadows. Their teeth were brilliant white and razor sharp, ready to slash into anything. Be it the tree branches in their path or the flesh of us fighting against them, it did not matter._

_Their hair was whipping in the wind. I could only hear their growls and roars beyond the vicious wind. Their hands--they were alabaster claws poised in the darkness. Their limbs, bare mostly, glowed with rage, grace, and anger. They were so barbaric--I was horrified to call these creatures my own race._

My eyes came back…my mind tuned back in. I was glad the werewolves had spread out so I could taste the future, but this one was so vivid…

"Alice." Jasper touched my face. I realized that this vision was so shocking that I had begun to sway. Jasper's arms were around me, my hands in tiny fists at his chest. I sucked in a breath before attempting to explain what I had seen.

"The newborns. They…are coming very soon. We should get ready." I closed my eyes, wishing away this horror. I wanted to go back home, to the safety of my and Jasper's bed. I wanted to crawl under the covers and be held and told it would be okay, but I couldn't. I couldn't, because I had to be the one to tell Bella that. I was her hope. Plus, the guys all had such a fine confidence that we would win. I wanted to believe this--I hadn't had any visions claiming otherwise, at least. It wasn't so much that I was scared--I was afraid Jasper would get cocky and get hurt.

Jasper nodded at this, his lips tightening. Emmett lumbered over, a smile playing on his lips. I frowned to this. "How long do we have?"

I shrugged. The sun was set already. "I think tonight." The words scalded my tongue. Emmett's eyes widened with surprise--not fear. He clapped and let a smile betray him.

"I better get ready, then." He grinned and galloped to a corner of the clearing and stretched his biceps. Seeing his muscles ripple like that, so threateningly, made me feel safer. Jasper wouldn't try to help him, at least.

Jasper leaned in towards me. "You feel scared." He told me. I nodded. No use hiding it.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt, and I can't see the future. It makes me worried."

"You have no reason to be. You know us all. You know how strong we are together." He stroked my cheek. I nodded feebly. It was unconvincing.

"Alice--"

"I'm just trying to be strong for Bella." I muttered, turning away. He caught my chin.

"Be strong for me. I will protect you."

I grimaced delicately. He was about to protest to my fighting all alone. It wasn't me I was afraid for, though… and suddenly, a howl ripped through the air. It slashed the cool air so feverishly and rapidly. My ears throbbed from the shrieking pitch.

Jasper tore away, and I immediately felt cold. I felt alone, and I wanted to be in his arms. Actually, I would stand and fight gladly if he would not. I didn't want to risk him--

"Positions, everybody." Jasper said, his voice only reading strength. I was surprised--Jasper had always been strong, but never put into such a spotlight. He was the leader now. I could see him as a general, like the one he used to be. I felt a sparkle of hope that he would use his old experiences and play it safe.

The woods around me thundered with our allies. The wolves broke through the trees, branches flying like shattered glass. Tufts of fur fell around them. Their snouts pinched it snarls, and their white teeth glinted in the remaining light. Their huge bodies were another piece to assure me.

I darted to Jasper's side. Seeing him…he looked so different. He was tall and sure of himself, in his prime. His honey blonde hair, usually innocent and shy and sweet, gleamed confidently in the silver moonlight. His jaw was clenched, his eyes hard as he focused on what he may do for attacks. He was never so sturdy in a room of humans. How ironic that he finds more within himself when preparing for battle. I touched his hand. He turned to me, looking me up and down.

"Let me fend for myself, okay? I don't want you to have double the work." I whispered, my eyes pleading to him.

He looked considering, and whispered back with fierceness, "I will not lose you." My eyes widened.

"Jasper, you won't! I--"

The howls broke through the air, and I heard the snarls of our own kind. I looked up to see white skin and ruby red eyes. The eyes of nightmarish monsters and creatures from hell's flames. What I was supposed to be--what my family would have been. I shuddered, and I felt Jasper break away from me. I looked around me, stunned.

A newborn was already taking advantage of my weak appearance. I felt an adrenaline explosion as the lithe female's body arched in the air, poised to attack me. Her ebony-midnight blue hair was like a boat sail in against the ivory moon. I felt a growl rumble within me as I tasted her future--it was blurry from the wolves, but still efficient. She'd try to strike my stomach, my organs…

I stepped to the left and lashed out my hands, my fingers crooked and claw-like. Her long bluish hair tangled in my fingers, and I quickly tore it around with wrist twitches.

The head fell from my hands, the body collapsed. I didn't have time to spare.

I twirled around, with vampires coming at every angle. I could see their attacks, and I used that, of course. Limbs flew and newborns screamed. It pained me to kill so rapidly and without thought, but I couldn't stop. It really wasn't hard, I just had to stay alert. I couldn't risk myself. That would be hurting Jasper…

I pounced to my feet. I could see a vampire barreling towards me, his fangs in full view. His gums gleamed and his tendons bulged, as if to rip out of his neck. I readied myself, crouching and analyzing his future actions…

"Alice!" Jasper screamed out. I was shocked to hear his voice so frightened after seeing him so in-control. I straightened up in disbelief, and suddenly, Jasper leapt in front of me. He left so little time to defend himself, and the vampire plowed him over. I gasped delicately as Jasper was thrown to the ground. The vampire was huddling over him, digging his face near him in attempt to tear at the flesh.

I leapt forward to aide my love, but he didn't need it. The vampire sailed through the air and snapped a tree trunk in half. The splintering chips flecked on my awed face.

Jasper jumped to his feet, and before I could tell him to stop protecting me, another newborn leapt at him.

He growled and whisked his hands around, leaving a crumpled pile of appendages as a result. I exhaled, not realizing I was holding in air. Jasper turned to another enemy that was threateningly close, and I had to face another myself.

A vampire with red-chestnut hair that led to her thighs griped at my arm. The nails dug in, but not far enough to even matter before I twisted myself with her still attached. She shrieked as she was catapulted into the air. I watched her sail, and I even jumped a little when a wolf caught her in his jowls. The white legs flailed as the huge paws sucked her in towards the brute-like body. I cringed and moved on.

Nothing was coming towards me at the moment, so I decided to look for some. I had to help--and standing there was like sitting out. I dashed around, helping the wolves tear apart the mindless bodies.

"Alice!" Jasper hollered nearby. He turned away from a falling-apart figure. "Don't go looking for--" He was cut off when a newborn grabbed at his face. His head was snaked around by an arm, and it was squeezing--the tendons pulsing. The nails were poised to rake across his perfect face…

"Jasper!"

He easily snatched the arm and popped it out of the socket, giving it little thought. A shriek came from behind him, and the enemy crumpled in pained defeat. Jasper's eyes were wide and intense. I stared back. "Be careful, Alice, I--"

I gasped as a vampire gripped my arms from behind, clanking my limbs together with force. I crinkled my nose and began to twist a little, about to defeat it's future decision, when Jasper darted around first.

I opened my mouth to protest as Jasper pried the hands away from mine. Jasper couldn't have the element of surprise at the moment, he was clearly in the vampire's face, and he tried to quickly free me. I called out his name in annoyance, and I heard him cry out in frustration.

My arms fell, they were mine once again. I swirled to see the newborn's lips at Jasper's left forearm. I was horrified enough to bring out my strength. I smacked the parasite across the face hard enough to detach the head. It rolled off.

Jasper stumbled back in surprise, touching his arm and wincing. I took a step forward, and a sudden howl ripped through my brain. I winced, my knees buckling.

"It's over, baby!" Emmett called, his fists pumping in the air. I was amazed. How quickly this had been…another howl broke through my ear drums. This sounded off--it was long and mournful. My eyes met Emmett's across the clearing. His eyes were confused, then understanding. His face was unsure and sorrowful. He shook his head, his eyes closing. His lips mouthed, "Wolf got hurt."

I took a moment to silently thank him for his sacrifice before finding Jasper. I would personally thank the wolf later.

His face was triumphant but worried. He wanted to see how I fared. I rolled my eyes. My voice quivered as I tried to sound blasé: "You got bit. Trying to save me."

He looked down at his arm. The shirt was torn to ribbons there, and his white skin glinted softly in the silver moonlight. I could see a bite mark from the hulking vampire he'd also saved me from near his palm. I couldn't try to be annoyed anymore.

"Do they sting?" I asked, my voice cracking lightly. My head swam as I wondered how much bites really do sting, since i had only had one--the one to change me. I stepped up to him, my little fingers poised around the one on his arm. His unwounded hand wrapped around my back. He only watched my face as I fussed over his bites.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. After all those times you were bitten, you just got more…"

"I'm fine." He took my hand, squeezing it. I stared at him. "I can spare a couple scars. If you had to bear even one because I wasn't there to prevent it, I couldn't live with myself. You are too perfect."

I smiled weakly. I wasn't happy. That wasn't funny. He hugged me anyway, but it was short lived. He leaned away, trying to stifle a groan of pain. I sighed and pulled away to examine his arm, at the newly ravaged skin. Flaps of white flesh revealed the wound, and as softly as I could, I kissed a patch of unmarked skin, as to not hurt him more, but still show I cared.

He inhaled peacefully at my kiss, his head tilting away. I pulled my face away, meeting his serene but pained eyes. "You can be so foolish sometimes." I told him, in all seriousness.

He shrugged, then stopped right away after a flash of pain struck his face. I tensed for him. He shook his head. "It's not foolish to protect the one you love."

"It is when she can defend herself." I replied. He smiled shyly and kissed my forehead.

"It doesn't matter now. It's over, Alice."

I couldn't disagree with that. Bella was safe. That's what mattered. I kissed his lips carefully.

**Haven't you wondered how the battle went down? And yes, the wolf was Jacob--the wounded one, i'm sure i needn't tell you. Alice and Japser fluff makes the world go round!**


	9. Brighter Than The Stars

**_-Brighter Than The Stars-_**

Esme let her magazine fold over, revealing her confused face. Her shining ringlets rose as she sighed in wonder. "What is that sound?" she breathed. Her eyes were glowering with amber-colored wonder.

We were in our cozy living room, simply letting the sun outside fall, waiting for a new day. I straightened up and tugged the ear bud away, letting the music droning from it die. Emmett held the other bud, and he, too, unplugged it to give our mother a questioning glance. He paused the rock music with his large white thumb. It was his play list, mind you--I enjoyed classical, a lot like Edward. I often stole his music, but not for long, obviously.

Esme was facing towards the ceiling, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. Emmett and I followed her glance, as did Rosalie and Carlisle. My sister and father sat at our small table wedged into the corner, where a chess game was being played. Neither of them had extra ways to win like Edward, me, or even Jasper sometimes.

The room was softly lit by Esme's favorite vintage lamps, and I unfurled my little legs from beneath me. I stood up, also mesmerized by the sweet flowing noise that crept from the ceiling of our room. It was so soft and soothing; it sounded like violins. Among the soft melodies, I could hear a faint scratching. A record player?

I turned to my family. "I haven't any idea wh--"

"Alice, what's going on?" Edward peered into the room from the dim hallway. His silken fingers curled around the corner, and before I could respond, his eyes narrowed. His face was concentrated, and after a while, it smoothed to smugness.

"Edward, you tell me what you are hearing!" I demanded, my tiny foot pounding upon the plush white carpet, making a less than threatening noise. He sniggered and shrugged. "Follow the music, silly."

He disappeared, and I threw up my hands and rolled my eyes. "Fine!" I cried after him, though he was long vanished.

I pattered up the stairs, listening closely to the music. It was becoming slightly louder, but the thick walls of our home still muffled it. My knees bobbed viciously, my curiosity searing more and more.

I set my eyes to my own bedroom, for the music seemed to originate near there. The excitement of revealing the sound was becoming more intense, and I slyly smiled to myself, reminding myself that I could easily see what was ahead. I let my body relax, and I let my mind open to anything coming for me.

My fingers tingled as I was softly placed into a new scene. It was sort of chilly, and the sky was all around me, like a black blanket with shining holes cut from the fabric. The stars were so illuminating that I had to stop to gaze at them. Stars never failed to amaze me with their beauty--they were so unique and bright.

My feet were chilled, too, and I peered down to see I was barefoot, standing upon--shingles? I blinked, and my tiny toes curled in from the odd rooftop texture. I was on the roof?

As soon as I heard the music, I looked up, but it was so hazy…

I snapped back to the warmth of the Cullen household. I could try to find the image again, but I could be up on the roof experiencing it firsthand by then.

I pumped my little knees harder, only barely recognizing that I was wearing Jasper's ratty flannels. I couldn't understand why--well, I couldn't explain to others. My trademark was, after all, never wearing the same thing twice, and to wear someone else's clothes was simply odd for little old me. I had drawers and drawers of frilly pink shorts and soft flannel pastel PJ bottoms, but I honestly liked these gray/red checked flannels more. Even if I had to roll them up several times as to not let them drag beyond my white ankles.

I quietly pushed against the cool wooden door to my bedroom. I looked straight--to the window. It was opened, of course, letting the night's soft winds enter. The carpet wasn't it's normal fluffy heat, but like an untouched land, chilled by the outside world.

With wide eyes and a pumping adrenaline at the chase, I scurried to the window sill and heaved myself up. My tiny bare feet slipped over the wooden sill, my tiny thumbs hitching easily around the frame. I stuck my head out the window, standing simply on the sill.

I smiled when the wind seemed to greet me by whooshing away my bangs with a warm blow. Practically enchanted by the growing music and gorgeous night, I lithely swung my feet out, gripping against the white walls of our home. My fingers easily gripped to the smooth surface, and I scurried right up the house. My palms gently slapped the familiar rough surface of shingles. I heaved myself up and perched on my tiny feet delicately. I swung around, the music obvious now.

I nearly fell off the side of the house when I saw it all. It was so gorgeous and perfectly placed.

One tiny wooden table stand was perched on our flat roof, and upon it was the record player, cranked up and slowly droning the wonderful violin tunes. The golden paint on it flecked against the moonlight, and I watched the black vinyl shine under the bright stars. The needle bounced up and down minutely as the music caressed the air.

How I could ever see this before him is beyond me, but I suppose it was good that I saved the best for last. There stood Jasper, his hands behind his back, a smile on his full lips. He cocked his head gently in slight amusement to my obvious awe, let alone what I was sending his way to be read. The wind picked up, stroking its invisible fingers through his golden hair.

He wasn't casually dressed, either. He was dressed in ebony, and he looked so beautiful in the fittest tux that it was a chore not to dash up to him now. His plain black tie caught the moonlight, the tiny stitch work gleaming. Everything about him gleamed--no, he glowed. He was brighter than all the other stars in the night sky.

"Jasper, what is all of this?" I breathed, slowly stepping forward. As I did, I couldn't help but notice the cozy cotton rubbing against my skin. I was also wearing one of Jasper's old shirts tonight too, and it was quite oversized. It was heather gray, but terribly comfortable and gently scented of him. I loved his smell, so I suppose that was why I wore it--not to make any kind of fashion statement. Or to feel comfortable while sleeping; certainly not that.

I felt a flash of disappointment in myself, so no doubt he felt it. His dark eyebrows rose, and he clasped his hands. An understanding smile smoothed his features. "You wanted to dress up, too." It was quite obviously a statement. I rolled my eyes.

"You never dress up, and now you are, and I look like a bum!" I cried. He put on a faux expression of hurt, considering these where his bum clothes. I giggled and let my arms fall.

"Sorry."

I walked to him, and he walked to me. We met in the middle of the rooftop, and I caught a glance of his shiny black shoes next to my white bare feet. As I looked at the contrast, I felt my hands being held. His hands were so warm, and not hard and calloused like you'd expect from most men. His were soft and smooth and wonderful to hold--perfect, actually. Our palms fit together just right.

I looked up at him, into his lovely golden eyes. The moonlight reflected in them, making large white orbs in his doe-like vision. I smiled and raised my hands to our face level, carefully lacing our fingers together.

"Care to dance?" he whispered into my ear, causing me to violently shiver with delight. He chuckled and placed one hand to my hip whilst I cupped a hand over his broad shoulder. I let my eyes wander to the beautiful sky as we swayed gently to the old music. I was letting my eyes flutter close, letting the music caress me softly, letting my cheek press to Jasper's strong chest.

I felt his soft finger on my chin, urging me to meet his eyes. I all but eagerly obeyed, and our wise awed eyes sparkled at the other's. I was lost in the goldenrod beauty of his gaze, and I was only barely aware of his movement.

He changed footwork to swiftly spin me, not too quickly; but in perfect tune to the drawling and calming music. The cotton flaps of excess cloth spun around me, like a short dress. I smiled to that--I had a checkered flannel dress.

Before I could wrap my hand back into his, he dipped my slowly, testing my reaction to it. As if I would want to hide it--I felt warm and fuzzy and elated by the gesture. A smile broke my face as he straightened me up.

"Such a gentleman." I teased, my cheeks pinching with a grin. He softly grinned, his smile pulled upwards more at one end than the other. I let my lips relax into a look of awe.

"What?" he whispered, bringing his face dangerously close. His wonderful, cool breath brushed against my cheeks, and I let it tingle against my skin. I blinked and shrugged.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you. You are perfect." I exhaled and let my eyes close; let him think over my words. I suppose it was a quick evaluation, because then, he pulled my face to his, gently but urgently.

Our lips met, and my body was engulfed with the tingly warm sensation. I was sure that if he let me go, I would have collapsed due to pure bliss. It was more dangerous than one would think. When he touched my cheekbone, caressed it with his large thumb, I pulled closer, my fingers fanning across his shoulder.

I was positive that the sparks flying from our kiss were a thousand times brighter than all the stars in the sky. We pulled closer, tugged cloth, and squeezed our finger joints, never letting go.

Even as we shared the bright kiss, our feet shuffled beneath us, never missing a beat of the gorgeous music being played.

**I really liked this story--very fairty taleish. :D Hope you also enjoyed it!**


	10. You Are Perfect

**_-"You Are Perfect"-_**

"Come sit with me." A voice whispered in the darkness. A smile betrayed my face. The large window that served as a wall created a black silhouette of my beloved. He was sitting on my favorite comfy white chair, its back to the window. He was watching me. I could see his hair and clothing be traced with white moonlight. It poured so purely into the room, that there were no need for lights.

"Jasper." I sighed and was already elated with the comfortable thoughts of curling close to his warm body and playing with his shirt buttons while he held me tight. The figure moved to let his arms extend wide, welcoming me. I walked briskly--I was like a little girl excited for the candy shop grand opening. I giggled into the darkness.

I laid out my hands against his chest, feeling its sturdiness. I sighed and melted into his lap. This was my favorite place in the whole world--right here. In Jasper's arms.

They wrapped around me, pulling me against his chest more. I rubbed my cheek against him in a snuggly way, letting a smile grow. My clasped hands broke free to pick at his buttons, not undoing them, simply tinkering with them. I moved on to his hair when he kissed my forehead, sending a wave of tingles down to my toes, which were hoisted into the hair over his thighs.

He playfully pecked my face as I giggled and wriggled my toes. I shrugged away, laughing as he continued to chase me with heart-melting kisses. He gave me a good smack on the lips before pressing his cheek to my head and whispering, "How was my lovely Alice's day?"

I smiled wide. "I think you just topped off every other eventful thing in five seconds." I picked up his hand and went to business with marveling at it. The moonlight beams gave it a faint glitter, which I found more beautiful than the obvious sunlight reaction. This was so subtle, silver and soft.

He placed another kiss on my head, and I heard it, muffled through my hair. "Do you know what today is?" he murmured gently. I was suddenly panicked--anniversary? No, we just had one. Hunting day? Well--I just returned and Jasper had gone earlier in the week. What, then?

He laughed. "You cannot even remember your own birthday."

My eyes widened, and I pivoted my head to stare into his soft eyes, becoming more prominent as my eyes adjusted. "Is it really?" I was startled--I couldn't even remember today's date. I recalled telling Jasper my date of birth as marked upon my tombstone, but I couldn't recall it myself. I could care less about my birthday--how old could I possibly be? I grimaced to myself.

"You are beginning to let Bella rub off on you." he said, bemused. I crossed my arms whilst still inside his embrace.

"I must be so ancient." I sighed, and he chuckled louder. "So, what was the purpose of telling me such dreadful news?"

"Come on, Alice. You love a party--any excuse and you have it down. Why so aggravated?" I frowned to this and rolled my eyes.

"Because the day is over. Party goes unplanned. Life goes on. I only have--" I checked my silver watch-- "three hours left of it anyway." I closed my eyes and sunk into his chest and said slyly, "Better luck next year."

"We can celebrate tomorrow if you truly want." Jasper's voice was more concerned and regretful. "I'm sorry I failed to tell you. I thought you knew--perhaps you were trying for a low-key celebration, I assumed. I suppose that is very out of character." I thought this over and played with the buttons again. Tiny and blue, they caught light over the button holes and thread.

"I don't need a celebration, Jasper. We all have birthdays, and they seem to come up every week when you live eternally. It's okay, don't fret, my love." I planted a soft kiss on his jaw line then. He remained unconvinced. "I'm supposed to remember my own birthday, after all." I rolled my eyes and laughed into the hollow of his throat. I could nearly feel him brighten a bit to my light-heart.

He was careful as he switched me to the other side of his body. I watched him with curiosity as he produced a bundle of pink cherry blossoms. I supposed I hadn't seen those. I laughed lightly and reached for them.

He picked one from his bunch and let me have it, all the while testing my reaction. I simply smiled and put my nose into the cup. I let my eyes close, and softly, Jasper's hands were in my hair. His fingers stroked through and tugged, and I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. "Jazz?" I asked into the darkness. His fingers massaged my scalp, and it felt so nice…I let my head roll on my shoulders. I sighed and let my hands fall from my face, and his wonderful fingers pleasured my scalp.

We sat in silence that way for awhile as his fingers threaded through my shortened hair. I could smell the freshly picked stems in the cool air. I inhaled and shivered as Jasper's fingers brushed the nape of my neck. His hands pulled away, and rested on my shoulders. I was facing away from him, sitting on his comfy lap still, when he leaned in and kissed the side of my neck. I curled up against myself a little, the way a child would giggle when tickled on the tummy. "You are perfect." His voice tickled my ear, and his tone was husky. My jokeful demeanor waned as I slowly turned to him.

My neck arched around to gaze into his meaningful butterscotch eyes. His fingertips brushed quietly across my skin--around my cheek, over my lips, and hovered on my chin, holding it in place. He kissed my small pink lips lovingly, a small but wonderful peck. I smiled and closed my eyes as he drew away.

"Let's go for a walk." he decided after a few beats of silence. I immediately pounced up, letting him free. I snatched his hand, unable to go on without his fuzzy warm touch. He chuckled lightly as I pulled our patio door open.

With our hands still clasped, we leapt from the wooden porch outside our room. It wrapped around the bedrooms--Edward could walk out to the porch as well. It was a nice addition--especially for nights like these when Jasper and I didn't want to use the front door.

When we landed into the forest in our backyard, I tripped over a large stump. I usually did no such thing--but it was so covered and big that I didn't have time to change my falling direction. I cried out and flailed a white arm, but I never touched the ground.

Jasper had me in his arms in an instant. My bare feet dangled out of the crook of his arm, my shoulders cradled together in his other bicep. I laid my head back against his skin and exhaled. All fear--which was little, mind you, vampires don't fright over falling--was diminished. He walked smoothly and evenly as if not to disturb me from a slumber. "I thought this was supposed to be a walk." I teased.

"I _am_ walking." Jasper said, rolling his eyes. I muffled a giggle and fingered his navy blue shirt. It whispered kindly in between my ivory fingertips. I let my gaze wander to the sky, where the horizon was taking on a very faint lightness. The sun was rising--I supposed I had lost the time whilst Jasper had played with my hair. I didn't mind that my birthday was over now.

He knelt to the grassy ground then, and I delicately rolled onto the greenery. The blades tickled me, and I ran a palm over the surface, listening to them whisper against my rock hard skin. I sat on my tummy, my chin resting on my hand as I looked into the emerald grass.

I felt Jasper's chin lightly touch my shoulder, watching me. We lay on the grass for a while, simply looking at the nature around us. And catching perfect pecks, of course.

He sat up after a long while of teasing and laughing and kissing. I followed suit, and once I did, he took my hand and presumed to lead me through the forest. I went happily, and the sun was rising, letting its pale yellow beams strike our dazzling skin. I watched him glitter--his long sleeved shirt was rolled up to his elbow--a bit out of character, but I simply knew he felt comfortable around me.

After a while of gazing at him, thoughtless with only the exception of his beauty, he stopped me gently. He smiled at me, taking my hand in both of his. It felt warm and pleasant--enveloped like that. He pointed to the small lake--we had to be nearby home now. I loved our little lake. I curiously approached, my hand not leaving his. I peered into the soft water, and paired with the sunlight, I had to admit it was the best I had ever looked.

My face glowed with love for Jasper--it was plain and true. My cheeks looked almost rosy with the sunlight illuminating my grinning face. I watched the smile grow wider, saw my teeth become whiter in the light. The thin mist above the lake cast miniscule rainbows invisible to the human eye. I gazed at them as they danced over my reflection's face.

My eyes were butterscotch, and slightly darker than usual. I wondered why that was, since I hunted so recently. Perhaps it was another side effect of love I hadn't ever noticed, for they didn't look muddied with black, but warmed with a brown. I supposed it was only the lighting, but it made my lips and cheeks appear more pink.

I could then see what Jasper had done while he had been carefully stroking my short dark hair. I wore a crown of creamy pink flowers, intertwined in an intricate braid lacing around my skull. It was a task to do anything to such short hair, and I wondered silently how Jasper had known how to perform it. I supposed seeing Rosalie do it to herself made it a snap, for she did it so often, so vainly.

My hair was very crafty and gorgeous, and I needn't try to be vain about it. The flowers sparkled in the sun, it seemed, and my jet black braids gleamed smoothly. I touched a light finger to the work, not wanting to to ever come undone.

"Happy birthday, my love." Jasper's voice entered my ear. I giggled and leaned back slightly, knowing he would catch me. And he did, and while he did, he lifted my chin to meet my anxious lips. I hadn't remembered my last birthday, but this one set high standards for sure.

**Total fluff, like fluff overload. I loved writing this one. Hope you smiled at least once while reading it! :)**


	11. Slide Number Fourteen

_-**Slide Number Fourteen-**_

Jasper and I sat in our World History class, not expecting much. We already learned everything there was to know about history. Why bother? I realized that Jasper and I would probably be distracting to each other today since history never caught our interest.

I walked into class--the lights were dimmed. Movie day. I sighed through loose lips and took my place in the third row. I was at the left side of the table Jasper and I shared. He was already sitting there, looking as magnificent as always. I took a silent moment to let my eyes dance over him entirely before I slithered into my cold chair.

"Hello, my love." he greeted warmly, taking my hand off of my binder and kissing it. His lips were so soft and gentle, his eyes so wide even when he was not surprised. His face was so strong and handsome, yet adorable and innocent. I let a smile spread and took my hand with some reluctance. I was only slightly disturbed at the small squeak of jealousy by a few girls behind us.

"Ready for a…movie?" he said blandly as he squared his shoulders to face the front of the room. I shrugged, but became intrigued by his sudden rigidness. A look of disgust flashed on his face then, and he swiped a palm across his closing eyes. He groaned as if he were suffering migraines. "Jazz?" I clasped his bicep gently.

"It's just that Bentley girl again. Jessie. Behind us. Her lust is really overwhelming." He sniffed and straightened up.

I frowned and managed a quick glance to the Bentley girl. I could see her slightly-specked-with-acne chin in her palm, looking at Jasper casually. She didn't see me glare, however. Her dull hazel eyes stared at his head in a lustful way even apparent to humans. I scoffed beneath my breath and made my move. Marked my territory, so to speak.

I grabbed the side of Jasper's neck firmly and pulled him close. Our lips met, rather aggressively for school--rabidly for our standards. We were the no PDA-Cullen couple. Emmett and Rose were the opposite, of course. But, I had to draw lines, and kissing the most handsome vampire in the world certainly didn't seem such a chore.

I disconnected my lips with an audible smack, and I could feel eyes on my back. I wondered if Jasper was embarrassed, but by the way he was smiling at me rather shyly and happily assured me this was not so. Our hands bumped into each other under the table, then viciously tangled like our lives depended it.

The teacher rose to the front of the room, in front of the drop down screen where the overhead projected a loading image. The student techie fumbled with the switches until the title blared to life: Civil War Life.

Beneath the table, my hand was squeezed with sudden fear and insecurity. I whispered, with my head ducked, "Don't worry. Probably just the regular junk. They always get it wrong, right?" I giggled lightly, but relief didn't read in his face. He swallowed, and his eyes were so large that I could see the black and white words in his irises. I turned to the screen.

Mostly, the teacher just drawled on about boring stuff, and Jasper's hand was relaxing more and more as the slides went past. Everything was in black and white--nothing moving or jarring.

Until slide number fourteen.

The slide was a picture of three men, all looking behind their backs. One was slightly turned to screen more, looking over his broad shoulder. Two of the men had huge drunken grins on their stubbly faces, and their guns were waving in the air merrily. Not the third man, though.

"While there wasn't war to be fought, or guns to me manufactured, or soldiers to be tended to, the men would usually have bonfires and outings together to lift their spirits. As you can see, the finding of nearby beer wasn't a problem." The teacher got a healthy chuckle from the class with that. He was about to motion to the techie for slide number fifteen when Jessie--dreadful, awful Jessie Bentley, blurted--"That looks exactly like Jasper!"

Because it _was_ him.

At the moment, ever since the slide appeared, Jasper and I had become statues with open mouths and wide eyes. We hadn't moved an inch--hadn't blinked, hadn't breathed. Now Jasper's hand hyperly squeezed my own over and over. He closed his eyes and shook his head as the class muttered their agreement to Jessie.

"Woah. It does. Look, he has blonde hair and the face--"

"Is he related?"

"Oh my gosh it's like--his twin!"

Now the class was struck by the resemblance, and it was so plainly there that it couldn't be dropped. I

n the photo, Jasper was looking beyond the photographer, across the street or field, into inhuman faces and places. His lips were parted in that way he always did when he saw something interesting or even something totally stupid. It was matched to the little line that burrowed between his dark eyebrows I had seen so many times. Perhaps he was spying another fellow soldier that was drinking a keg. His wavy hair fell from under his soldier cap, and whilst his comrade's uniforms were unbuttoned and unruly, his remained pristine, like battle could come at any moment. I was struck by his beauty as always, but I had to realize that this was Jasper as a human. I had never seen him like this.

He didn't look too different--perhaps a little lankier, less bulked. He still had bruises under his eyes, lack of sleep, obviously this time. One couldn't sleep well in a tent of soon-to-be corpses, dead from battle.

His eyes…I gawked at them. They were not golden--when his pupils looked large and his irises were traced with a dark ocher color. His eyes used to be green, I could plainly see even in the lack of color. They looked so light, and where the light caught them, they were as pale as his skin. His pupils looked slightly shrunken from the blaring light of the flash of the camera in his face.

I looked to Jasper, my Jasper in this present time. He had a palm clasped over his mouth, his eyes motionless. Everyone was looking at him, too, so I had to do something.

"Um, yes, Jasper had an ancestor in war." My voice was unsteady.

"How come they look identical?" Bentley sneered. I hissed in a breath.

"I'm not a DNA specialist, Bentley." I barked so only she heard. She recoiled, to my satisfaction. "See, their eyes are different at least." It may have been unwise to call upon his eyes when all of ours were constantly changing, but if none of the lustful girls had yet noticed their hue change, no one would. Dull humans. Except our dear Bella--she was always one in a million.

"That is remarkable." the teacher gawked at the picture, then Jasper. He was slumping into his chair and bowing his head from the waves of confusion and realization. I didn't take offense when he dropped my hand to run his fingers through his fair hair--a thing he did when nervous. "Do you suppose you could look up anything about him, Mr. Hale?" The teacher's eyes twinkled. Jasper's head rose, his bruise like-halos beneath his eyes looking more dark than usual. I stepped in once more.

"He knew he had ancestors, but the only people who would know any details would be his parents." I let the humans chew that over--and I could tell they were backing off about it. To them, Jasper was a foster kid--adopted with his sister Rosalie at the sensitive age of eight by the Cullens. The weren't about to pry at him about his parents--they had filled in their own blanks about why they weren't around--killed, left, kidnapped--you get it.

The teacher sighed, a little down that he had a slide of a student's relative but no information. He waved at the techie to go on. The slide moved to a grainy picture of war tents and bonfires nearby.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I whispered fiercely into his ear. I clutched his tawny jacket arm. He let his creamy purple lids fall and he swallowed.

"Yes. Sure. Thank you, Alice." He remained rigid as he tasted the disbelieving emotions around him. I cocked my head and tried to filter my sentiment. I placed my hand on his shoulder and reached my white fingers to his hair, twirling it. A bud of a smile crept to his startled face. I smiled back as he warmed, and we went back to the film. The rest of the images were mostly houses and types of weapons, anyway.

The bell rang after a few more minutes, and the lights flicked back on. I gathered my stuff and Jasper and I rose from our seats in the same moment. He smiled down at me, and I smiled back. He was about to reach for my hand when that dreadful Bentley girl butted in again.

"I think your…grandpa or whatever isn't quite as good looking as you, Jasper. Sorry about everyone giving you a bad time. It's not a huge resemblance--they are all over exaggerating." Her last words were a little startled, for I was glaring at her with all the intensity my soft eyes would allow. I clutched my love's hand and said simply, "Why don't you roll your tongue back in your mouth, Bentley?"

Her dull eyes widened with some of the first emotion I could comprehend from her round face. Her peach lips fell open as I strutted out of the room with Jasper at my side. It was a little rude--but I was not about to have some wretch tell my husband how good he looked right in front of me. As if she expected I wouldn't catch the gist.

"Silly humans." Jasper whispered to me as we scaled down the busy halls.

"She is so terrible." I scoffed. He smiled and pecked my cheek as we turned the corner. I felt warmth burn pleasantly from his lips.

"You are always looking out for me, aren't you?"

"If I don't, who will?" I shrugged and let my eyes fall upon his, burning with butterscotch love.

Once we turned by the lockers, he privately pressed me to the wall where no one could see and kissed me with gentle but unrelenting passion.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter--angsty sorta to nice lovey dovey junk. I feel like i need a little edge--i've been cranking out with fluffy bunnies and candy heartys and rainbow unicorns. Haha. Shout out to Realynn8, because she found my story and gave every single one shot lurv! Thanks so much!**


	12. I Couldn't Look Away

_**-I Couldn't Look Away-**_

"Hello, Dear. Edward is upstairs." Esme's bright face greeted me, and it was like looking into a pond that was illuminated by the sunshine of daybreak. I returned the smile, knowing it was very plain in comparison. She at least recognized the gesture and half-hugged me while jostling me towards the stairs.

I touched the familiar railing, it was dark wood and impossibly smooth. How many times had vampire hands touched it--always a charade for Charlie or even myself when I first met them? They didn't need it for balance--much like I needed it. Even as I thought this, my left toe missed the stair and dropped to the ground with an ungraceful plop. I felt the dreadful heat sear through my face as I slouched upwards.

I turned the corner, facing the hallway that was lit with pastel blues. Edward's room was at the end of the hall, and I found it slightly odd that he hadn't come out to greet me yet. He was probably absorbed in a book or creating another piano piece of even sketching. Maybe he would draw me today--our last visit consisted of him drawing lovely Esme in her chair, and I had asked for my own portrait. He had promised me one the next time I visited.

I was passing the narrow doors in the hallway--Emmett and Rose's, Carlisle's study--Alice and Jasper's room.

I was suddenly intrigued by the room, because amongst all the others, this one was clearly closed. Maybe even locked. I knew it was certainly not my place, but I found my sneakered feet carry to the door.

I shuffled quietly across the carpet, the hall lit only by the windows on Carlisle's study and the empty bedroom of Rose and Emmett. Gently, remembering how acute vampire ears were, I pressed my ear to the door. It was probably empty, right? I mean, if I hadn't been heard yet.

What I heard indicated the room was inhabited. I heard a soft musical sound, creeping from Alice's stereo, I assumed. This was wrong, this was so wrong…

I nearly shouted when I pressed a millimeter more against the door, and it creaked open. I jumped back, wondering how I wasn't yet heard. I felt my mouth literally open, and I wondered if maybe the room was empty. This is sooo wrong, I told myself once more. I guess I wasn't listening, though, because I poked my eye through the crack I had made.

I expected to see nothing but an empty bed and stereo that had been left on, but that was not the case.

On the bed that I assumed Alice and Jasper shared but never used my imagination to conjure an sort of picture, sat the couple. They were cross legged, and facing each other. I immediately saw why they had not heard me.

Their eyes were so wide and into the other's that I almost let a gasp betray me. I assumed this was how Edward and I looked at each other. I could literally feel the love in the room.

If this was Emmett and Rose, I would leave them, but this was Alice and Jasper. They were too intriguing…because they barely ever let themselves be seen holding hands. This was a new level, although they were just looking at each other, but they thought it was in privacy.

They final word scalded my mind. I needed to leave. Now. This was totally inappropriate to spy on them like this. But…

I leaned closer after backing off in fright. Their faces were coming closer to each other, and their flirty smiles were replaced with eager and relaxed looks of seduction. It made my stomach flip over as I realized what they intended to do.

I couldn't help but gawk at Jasper, for whenever I was always around, he was rigid and limited in speech. Now, he looked totally relaxed as Alice's hands slid into his. My heart flared with warmth at the sight, then froze over as I mentally kicked myself for remaining here.

Alice's eyes were near close, and their noses looked like they would touch--

That was when I witnessed them kissing for the first time. Ever.

I had seen Alice snuggle up to him while standing, grab his hand when they thought I was not looking, and even when she kissed his throat in the clearing when he was teaching us fighting methods a few months ago, but never had I seen this.

The passion was so obvious that my heart lit in happiness for them both. Alice's alabaster hands cupped his face gently, nipping his bottom lip gently. His eyes were fallen closed, also, and his face read such a relaxed and overwhelmed face that I nearly gasped again. His eyebrows pointed upwards slightly, in an almost worried way.

I noticed that Edward sometimes had the same expression when kissing me--it was a look of worry that he was about to hurt me somehow. I truly understood how similar Alice and I were. We were both protected heavily by our loves, but they too had to restrain themselves as to not harm us.

Alice didn't seem to like his hesitation, and she swiftly propped up on her knees, above him. Their mouths didn't disconnect. Alice's fingers burrowed into his hair, tugging him closer. When I heard him moan softly, I backed away an inch.

I stared at the doorframe, wondering what to do. I had to leave. I had to stop looking at this--but it was so beautiful. It was the stuff in fairy tale endings. Rose and Emmett's love always seemed too overly flamboyant--not too romantic and heartwarming to an outsider. This was radiating obvious love--the kind you just swooned at when you were at a mushy love movie. This was so much--better, I had to say.

I suddenly felt a little out of place for thinking this way, but even as I scolded myself, I found my eye back in the crack.

I bit my lip as to be silent as I watched Alice kiss him harder. I could see their lips parting, her head rolling to kiss him at different angles. I was a tad shocked to see Jasper's large white hand push against her hip, ruffling up her maroon shirt. It bunched up over her naked pale hip. This was becoming too much-- I had to go find Edward now.

I supposed I hadn't noticed Alice's tiny and quick fingers on Jasper's shirt buttons--not until it slid over his shoulders. I had seen his marred arm's skin, but not this much…

I bit my tongue ferociously as it slid down and he shimmied out of the puddle, one arm at a time. Whichever wasn't being freed was at Alice's hips, pressuring them. Alice let out a sharp gasp.

I felt the heat seep through my cheeks at this, and I backed away, but my fingers were clawed to the doorjamb, keeping me there. I couldn't look away now.

Alice tugged away any shirt that was covering Jasper. I had to stare--I felt bad, but even I could see his scars with my human eyes. They looked like bunches of white curdled skin, the feathery textures jumbling together to create disease like effects. I took a moment of sorrow for his harsh past, for the story sounded grim, but this simply confirmed it.

Alice didn't take notice of his odd skin texture, of course. Her shirt was shoved up just below her ribs, and I felt more awkward looking at that. I was startled when my best friend yanked her husband's hair, making his throat look white and long. It seemed to gleam in the faint light. She hissed another gasp before placing her lips upon his skin, gently and prodding at first. The lips hovered, breathing over the skin, until Jasper's hand pecked the nape of her neck.

My hand perched on the wooden door as my eye focused in more. I was caught in this moment not even involving myself.

Her lips dashed to his skin, mashing against its smoothness. I couldn't help but jump back at that. I watched Jasper's reaction to her lips, a line burrowed between his dark eyebrows as he bit his lip. His hands rubbed against her hips and lower back, the motions becoming less rhythmic as Alice's kisses became harsher.

"Hey, Bella! Whatcha lookin' at?"

I let out a startled cry, and my heart stopped as friendly and oblivious Emmet pushed open the door. "No--!" I managed, but I was not quick enough.

There we stood, Emmett and I, in the hallway. My face was on fire. My heart was pounding in my ears. My palms dripped with sweat. Black spots appeared in my vision. I caught Emmett's reaction, though, and it was golden wide-eyed shock. I bit my lip fiercely and pushed away from the door as soon as I heard Alice cry, "Oh!"

She was embarrassed, I was embarrassed, and no doubt poor Jasper was embarassed, whom I had never shared a private conversation with. What was wrong with me? I had been spying on my soon-to-be brother and sister! Plus, I had just shed light on poor Jasper before he could get his shirt back on.

Before I could step out of Jasper and Alice's line of shocked vision, I caught sight of them.

Their eyes were huge and golden, vulnerable and embarrassed. Jasper's hand dropped from Alice's waist, but her shirt remained bunched over her hip. Jasper's hand shakingly flew to his shirt, and he draped it over his shoulders like a cape. Both their mouths were wide O's.

I turned to Emmett, who quickly shut the door. He suppressed a hiss like giggle and set his eyes to me. He would think I was pervy for sure!

"It's okay. They need to use the door locks. Like me and Rose." He plucked his polo shirt collar and grinned. I stared at him, my blush unfazed. "Look, Bells, we have all walked in on each other. Don't sweat it."

Oh, I was definitely sweating it.

He shrugged and mock punched my shoulder. "Go talk to Eddie. You will feel better." He walked off.

I stood in the dark hallway like a dork, and nearly screamed when the door opened. Alice appeared, her hair slightly messed up, but her shirt pulled securely over her jeans. I looked into her curious eyes then to the floor.

"Bella, are you okay? You are beet red."

"Of course I'm blushing, Alice. I'm so…sorry. Gah!" I pulled at my hair and squelched my eyes shut. When I willed them open to respond to her silence, she was smiling softly.

"Are we really so intriguing?" she teased.

"Alice, I said I'm sorry, and I mean--"

"Bella, that's a compliment to us." She laughed softly. I shuffled my feet and looked into her forgiving face.

"Tell Jasper I am sorry, won't you?" She nodded to this. "Is he…hurt that I saw…you know…?"

Alice's eyes darkened. "He will be okay. Not many people have seen them, is all." I still felt bad.

All was silent in the halls; I couldn't even hear Jasper in the bedroom. That's when Alice whispered coyly, in that it's-between-us type of way: "Could you excuse me?"

She danced back into the bedroom.

**A little scandal! Maybe i will make this chapter a two-parter because i really liked writing this one. The intimacy, the sensitivity. Just wait and seeee!**


	13. I Couldn't Look Away Part Two

**_Thank you EVERYBODY for the constant reviews. Its the reviews that make the cahpters get cranked out as often as they do, and thanks for the fabulous feedback. I'm glad the readers are connecting to my stories and going into detail to tell me their favorite pieces. Thank you, and this is for everyone that wanted more to the sensual and private Jalice moment._**

**_-I Couldn't Look Away (Part Two)-_**

I let the door close with a soft click. I was definitely sure to lock it. Though I had given Bella the hint that I was about to continue what she had peeked in on, that wasn't the case...just yet.

I put my back to the door, and my eyes found my husband. It broke my heart to see him this way--his scars were very emotional, of course. It had taken me a lot of convincing to tell him he was not a monster--he never would be. Now he sat in the middle of the bed, his shirt still unbuttoned but fully on. His bruised sockets held jewel topaz irises, pointed to the ground. His knees were drawn to his strong chin, his arms draped over them.

It was a big deal for Jasper to show anyone his scars--we'd been with the Cullens for maybe five years before he was found walking down the hall after a shower, shirtless. I had commended him greatly that day, for he had slipped into our bedroom without his shirt on. I had looked up from a book with wide eyes from his decision, and I had tossed the novel and taken him into my arms.

He had shakily smiled as he felt my waves of pride for him. He still trembled as I held him in my arms, and he told me their shock wasn't as bad as he had expected. I shook my head and held him, praising him silently.

But this…this hadn't happened on his terms. I didn't know if he ever planned to show Bella--she had seen his arm, and he felt that was good enough. He had bravely shown her, and left his arm naked as he told his horrific story without batting an eyelash. Again, I commended him later.

He had lost his shame that day, but having his whole body thrust into the spotlight in front of his soon-to-be sister was a little much, even for him and his progress with his self-image.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I crouched beside him on our bed. I rubbed the nape of his neck and leaned against his shoulder, waiting. His sigh was hitching and choky.

"I'm fine."

He didn't sound like it. "Embarrassed?" I asked teasingly. However, my voice quavered. I bit my lip. He hummed, about to speak.

"Y--yeah. Are you?"

I nodded, mostly to ease him. I was okay with my body, even if he was not. I was okay with his body, too.

He huffed a short breath from his O-shaped mouth and tried on a smile. It came off as soon as he realized its fakeness. "Don't worry, Jasper."

"It's hard. Her shock was pretty…um…jarring." He rested his chin down and closed his purple lids. I frowned and leaned away from him.

"She was probably just shocked at how gorgeous you looked." I teased, this one more convincing. He mock-chuckled.

"I'm sure that is just the case, Alice." I shrank away a little to that.

His eyes opened, sadness filling them. "Sorry."

I nodded and put my head on his shoulder. We sat in silence for a while like that, listening to each other breathe.

"She can sure kill the moment, huh?" I whispered. His chuckle was real. I turned my body to his.

"Want to get back to it, Jazz?"

His eyes were cautious. "Alice, I don't know if--"

I shushed him with my lips to his. I hated to see him so unhappy, so insecure. He was much better these days, even if the constant burn in his throat while around Bella reminded him of his weakness--so he put it. I saw it as strength, actually, and I shoved this at him quite a lot; he should understand by now.

I wanted him to forget, and I wanted to pick up from where we had left off.

Very gently, like the way he handled me, I pushed on his bare chest, letting the shirt fall open. It whispered against his ribs. I pressed against his broad chest, feeling his breathing quicken once again. Before, we were sort of fighting over for dominance, and I had been winning until Bella had interrupted. Now, Jasper didn't seem to feel like putting up a fight.

I pulled the shirt away from his long body, and every so gently rested my lips below his navel. I knew he could never resist being peppered in kisses on his stomach--but it could be because it was the place less marred with scars. Either way, I used it as an advantage.

I let my breathing become stronger, let my breath wash over his luminous skin. I heard him swallow, and saw his fingers dig into our bedspread. The tendons bulged, the sheets pulling into bunches inside his strong fists. I smiled and went back to his skin, touching the surface ever so gently with soft, caressing lips.

I heard a tiny shivery sigh escape his lips, and I took it to the next level by pressing my lips firmly to his belly, letting my tongue poke out just enough to make him writhe. I knew he hated to be teased like this, but I couldn't help but enjoy every moment of it.

I brought myself slightly upward as he involuntarily arched his back, smoothly and subtly. His breathing choked, and his fingers released and clenched the bed clothes rhythmically. I stroked my fingers along his hips as he rose his lower torso from the bed. I slyly caught glimpse of his face. His eyes were fluttering madly closed, and his lower lip had disappeared from being fiercely bitten. I knew he'd rather suppress his sounds, but I loved the sounds so much--it sort of annoyed me.

I managed to always get back at him, though, and always walked out with my ears ringing with his soft breathing and husky sighs. With my tiny hands still plastered to his bare hips, I pressed my lips to the smooth, hard skin I loved so much. His throat betrayed him slightly, letting a soft groan echo through. His back went rigid, and I slowly laid him back on the mattress.

He breathed my name, tantalizing my ears. A coy smile smeared across my face, and yet I didn't get up from off him. Suppression was becoming more difficult, and my more passionate and intense kisses speckling up and down his torso were not helping matters…

_**Bella**_

I ran into Edward's marble-like arms, shaking. I wondered if he could feel the firey heat radiating off my face. "Bella!" His smooth voice was surprised. I said nothing, I simply shook my head into his pastel blue shirt. I hadn't realized until I pulled away and saw dark stains on his shirt that I was crying softly. I shoved the heels of my hands into my sockets, slightly angered with myself on a new level.

"Belllaaaa…? Oh." His golden eyes widened, and I could only imagine he was reading Emmett's mind, who had hung around before I disappeared into his brother's room. A worry line interrupted his face, and I choked on a soft hitch of breath at his negativity.

"Is Jasper okay? Does Alice hate me? Does Emmett think I'm sick? Does--"

"Bella, love, calm down." His arms wrapped around me, pulling me to his chest. I inhaled his sweet smell and went with him to his couch.

We sat, hands clasped. The back of his palm whispered across my cheeks, leaving them dry. "Now, Bella. Nobody hates you, Jazz is fine, and Emmett is just his immature self and thinks it is funny, but thinks nothing bad of you."

I looked away, unconvinced. His fingers caught my chin softly. "I wouldn't lie to you, and I can hear their thoughts firsthand, right when they think it. It is really very hard to filter private thoughts, you know." I bit my lip.

"The only thing is…Jasper is a little uncomfortable about his…condition." I winced. "But, we have all seen it, and he is way better about it now that a few years ago. Plus, I think he has already forgotten." Before I could assess his smirk, I blurted, "How could he?"

I watched him roll his eyes, and before I knew it, his cool lips were brushing under my earlobe, in my sensitive place. My spine jarred and jangled, the shocking warmth rendering me brainless and speechless.

"Now, can you even remember why you are fretting?" his velvet voice purred.

"Mmm…" I really could not.

"Well, I'm sure Alice has similar techniques she can use on her husband." This became coherent to me once he pulled away, and a few pounds of the weight I carried was lifted from my shoulders. His fingers prodded my tear streaked cheeks.

"Alice loves you, of course, and she has told me that she feels like she is walking in on us when she has visions of us kissing." That surprised me a little--Alice seemed to be the one to brush it off and laugh.

I smiled slightly and leaned into Edward, letting the marble arms wrap around me in comfort--that I hadn't ruined relationships with my two 'brothers' and favorite sister/best friend. I was glad for that.

Across the hall, a tiny little vampire with a head of jet black hair and a dazzling smile was pressing her body to her lover's. She was smiling, even as her love cried out her name, nearly begging for mercy as his lean body was prodded against the white wall. Her love's white fingers were lacing through his golden locks, trying to keep his moans inside.

Alice nearly laughed with joy as he melted in her arms, letting his groans break free, followed by a flurry of _Alice Alice Alice_. She leaned in and answered with his name, and the two held each other against the bedroom wall, an entanglement of unfeigned passion.

**Thus ends Part Two of this private Jalice moment. I really enjoyed writing his, and i hope you are satisfied with the conclusion. :)**


	14. It Was Love, I Was Positive

**_-It Was Love, I Was Positive-_**

Even as we plunged into the deep waters, our hands remained intertwined. The silver bubbles rose from our lungs, unneeded. They slowly trickled like water on dry land, but now upwards to the soft light of the evening. I watched with wonder--my vampire eyes picked out the most beautiful things in the simplest. Tiny rainbows glowed inside our air bubbles as they danced towards the soft aquamarine glow of the surface.

My free hand wavered around, catching the soft current our splash had made. The water was perfect in temperature, the texture soft and smooth and silky. It whisked through my fingers, and I watched more tiny bubbles erupt from my wriggling fingers. I squeezed his hand, telling him silently how much he mattered. He knew this, already. He turned to me, and underwater, his beauty was till mind-blowing, but in a different light. It was like when I first caught his eyes whilst he gazed at a sunset, how the firey orange and vibrant magenta made streaks in his deep golden eyes.

His eyes were bright and aware underwater, contrasted by his watery whites. His blonde air floated above his head as we gained distance from the air. The teal-turquoise water colored him a light blue, and he looked like some sort of merman. I couldn't help but giggle at that--from vampire to merman? Does he always have to be a 'fictional' beast?

My snickers resulted in a string of pebble-like bubbles. They sprayed from my little lips, scattering across our vision. As I saw them fly and fade, like fireflies in the night, I recalled how we got to this point, holding hands as we softly plunged into the dark depths of a lake.

-------------

"Can't catch me!" I squealed, my heels kicking up dandelions and shreds of grass. I heard Jasper's lovely chuckle not far behind, but the closeness still encouraged me to pick up speed. I laughed loud enough for him to hear, wherever he was. I pumped my arms and willed my legs to go faster.

I had no clue where we were--certainly not Washington. The surroundings were spring-like--the real definition of it--not Forks' way of the season. Our hometown was till letting rain puddles dry with the scarce sunlight.

This new area was green and colorful and wild, and the scent of fresh blooming flowers gave me what our teachers called 'spring fever.' It made sense, but surely the teachers just made that up to scold the rowdy kids, so eager for the long break.

The bees whizzed by my ear constantly, and I nearly ran into a butterfly. That would have been sad and gross--me running around with an insect corpse plastered to my forehead, the juicy stuff dripping down the bridge of my nose.

I slowed down slightly, perking my ears up to listen in for Jasper. I always teased him. He liked it. Surely he could catch me easily, but he liked to give me a chance--though I hardly needed the extra handicap what with my ability. I suppose I was over-confident. I smiled and skidded to a stop, ready to be enveloped in his arms and attacked with merciless kisses.

My feet burned through the dirt, making tiny mountains around my feet. I plucked my toes from the ground, shaking off the grassy residue. I waited patiently, then stooped down to pick a snap dragon from the grass. I tickled my nose with it, letting the sweet smell burn in my nostrils.

"Aha! Gotcha!" Jasper cried, swinging from the trees. He executed a somersault in the air and landed on point a few feet in front of me. I scoffed playfully and said, "Show off!" He was never so theatrical. Emmett was one for aerial performances, whilst Jasper preferred simply dropping elegantly from his perches.

My hands found my hips in my classic eye-rolling look. He chuckled and came towards me.

I smiled coyly and turned away, only to realize I was two feet from a steep ledge. I gaped as I shuffled forth, and as I stared into the deep turquoise waters below, excitement seized me.

"Jasper! Jasper!" I clapped merrily and could hardly recognize that I was pulling off my shirt. I felt the cool spring breeze on my tummy, and I shrugged off being shirtless--a bra was just as suitable as a bikini. I wanted to swim so badly all of the sudden, and I suppose it was that spring fever again.

As I swirled around, I thumbed through my belt loops and thrust off my Capri pants. I bounced as I twirled to Jasper, who was looking confused but also intrigued. "Alice?" He raised an eyebrow as his eyes fell upon my heather gray bra and panties, laced with black ribbon. I rolled my eyes.

"Swimming, Jasper! Let's go, let's go!" I jutted a finger below, where he obviously couldn't see just yet. He stepped forth. I was practically quivering with excitement now, and I was stepping over my previous dirt hills I had created. I held out my bright white hand, it looked so thin and odd in the bright vegetation. Jasper chuckled and held up a finger, signaling me to wait. He swiftly shed his shirt and tossed it near a bush.

I grinned as he accepted my tiny hand, and his, which was strong and guiding, found its way around mine. We faced the drop off, our white toes curled over the warm brown rock. The sky we were facing was so pure, blue, and cloudless. The soft wind caressed our bare bodies. I squeezed his hand, and we smiled to the sky and then to each other.

And we jumped.

The air hissed around our ears, the dirt clung to our feet pads. Our toes wriggled in midair, and I squealed in delight as the freefall caught me. Our fingers squeezed harder as the turquoise mass came closer, ready to eat us. I cried out as we hit the water, and curdles of white froth exploded from our bodies as we immersed. My limbs clanked against each other as we sank, letting the streamers of bubbles lift from our lips and noses.

Now, we were nearly touching the lake floor, it seemed. How deep it was! I looked back to Jasper, and I could just barely see his softly smiling face in the darkness.

Our feet touched the floor then, and the seaweed brushed against our naked legs. We propelled back to the surface together, as one, in the same moment. Our fingers linked together, strengthening our bond. We floated, up, up up…my back arched and my smiling face waited to break the surface. I could hear the fierce bubbles of our speed hiss and fizzle out.

I sighed happily, letting my lungs fill with fresh air, though I didn't need it. My hair plastered down over my eyes, and I brushed them away with sopping fingers. Jasper flattened his palms from his hairline back, slicking back his normally untamed hair. I liked it that way--untamed, I mean.

I giggled and pulled towards him, gripping around his neck. Our foreheads pressed together, our eyes boring into each other with loving intensity. A giggle betrayed me every now and then as Jasper held on to me, simply kicking around his long lean legs to keep us afloat. In a tiny circle we twirled, grasping to each other, breathing each other's scent.

My cheek pressed to his as my wet head leaned over his shoulder, into the deep colored water. I threw my arms over his shoulders slowly and sighed, letting myself enjoy the moment. I felt my eyes close, and it seemed wrong that he wasn't--surely he felt the same serene love. He kissed my shoulder and moved his soft fingertips up and down my back, and we stood afloat, our toes even brushing against each other and intertwining.

Together we were one, inside of the perfect spring pool. The dandelion seeds were taking flight all around us, dancing in the darkening sky. I watched them in wonder--tiny spokes of white fluff that drifted across the sky. I blinked, my skin cooling from the wind.

Jasper sighed into my skin, muffling the angelic sound of comfort. I reached around to kiss the nape of his neck, and still we didn't sink.

We had no air in our lungs, so it had to be something else that kept us above water so easily. It had to be love, right? It was far more powerful than silly human lungs, composed of flimsy membranes and soft tissue. This was what made you feel like you were lifted off to the mountain tops, and perhaps it was finally finding me in that matter. Maybe that was exactly what had propelled us from the pond floor.

It was love. I was positive.

**Yippee! This was pretty fun, not alot of plot, but alot of jalice lurv. Can't get enough of that!**


	15. Vampires Don't Do That

**_-"Vampires Don't Do That"-_**

The light was so bright. I could literally feel my pupils dilate…if that was possible. I didn't know. My head felt so light, yet like it was being torn apart. Very slowly, and painlessly. It was such an odd sensation, like my eyes were separating and my skin was pulling taunt. The shapes around me were floating, ebbing in and out of my vision. Even the things that were up close, I could not recognize.

My body…it was so numb and severed-feeling. Was my arm attached? My foot? My head?

The lights were worsening the headache feeling, yet it wasn't really a pain. Just disorienting. The last thing I remembered was darkness--a dark world, anyway, so this light was just unbearable to wake up to. It was stabbing my eyes, making them swell with agony. I let them fall close, afraid that a quick blink would pain me more. Only my eyes were absorbing any feeling. May it be pain, it felt normal.

My lids closed, and slowly, I recalled images. I recalled what had happened.

What I saw in my head was sort of what I saw in the real world now--it was fuzzy and grainy. I could pick out my own body, though. I had been wearing a green button up that Alice had given me. Just another shirt of millions she purchased for me.

I was descending the stairs, my hand poised on the rail. Even when I knew what would happen in this memory of today, I felt right with the world. The sun outside was pale and lovely. The grass and trees were emerald green, sparkling in the rays. I turned away from a huge window beside the stairwell and took a step. That step somehow sent me into a world of pain, I remembered that much.

I remembered being utterly shocked. I don't remember when I fell over, so it must have been then, for the surprise froze my whole body. I can imagine myself slamming on the stairs like a plank. My body was totally numb at that point, for I remembered nothing. Not that a little fall would damage me, anyway.

I couldn't realize that I was tearing up Esme's lovely oak stairs. I couldn't stop and stare at my ruined shirt from the splinters gnashing at it.

I was having a vision. I remembered wondering for a moment if this was what Alice experienced, then I decided against that. She didn't fall over when she saw the future. But why now?

_I was standing at the edge of this park. Yes, a park, where humans frolicked on a daily basis. It was night time, and I could only hope that that was the reason it was deserted. Not that they had been killed off…_

_The grass looked bluish black. The sky was light gray, like a storm was descending. Nothing was the right color. It was like some alter universe. My attention was ripped away from the scenery by vicious growls. I immediately tensed for something to be thrown at me, whatever it may be. My eyes darted across the grassy area, my fingers jutting into claws._

_I saw them, and I realized that this was a vision of the past, not the future._

_A vision of my past…that was something I wasn't excited to relive._

_I stepped away, suddenly shocked at what was happening. My head snapped to the direction of the terrible guttural growls._

_A long line of monsters, hulking shoulder to shoulder, was approaching. I clenched my jaw hard and staggered backwards. Their eyes were so blood red, they glowed like children's nightmarish creatures. They were, I supposed. Wild hair whipped in the freezing wind torrents, and I could see alabaster skin pulsing over huge muscles. They all were smiling, their teeth glinting off the gray storm sky. Their backs arched, their fingers dug into dirt. Their bare feet looked animalistic as it burrowed into soil, kicking it up to intimidate._

_I could only smell approaching rain, dirt, vampires, and the lingering scent of freshly spilled human blood. My eyes focused on one vampire, the one leading at the line's point. His white face was smothered in red. His grin was like a grisly smile of blood…like a mask that covered half of his face._

_I wasn't like I was back then. I had more of a purpose than to kill. I cared if I died--if I was destroyed. Because…I had a family._

_I knew that my real body had probably been convulsing to a stop be now, but in this nightmarish dream, my body jumped and sputtered, too. I was truly terrified, yet prepared to fight if I had to. I wouldn't die…not now. Not when Alice…when I had her. She needed me…I needed her._

_"Get ready, Jasper." A voice whispered. My eyes widened, my hand lashed to my throat. Probably because that was the first place she touched me. The first place she 'kissed' me. It had been the most excruciating kiss I'd ever had._

_I didn't want to look at her, but when she touched my shoulder, I gasped and couldn't help but try to please her. But why? I wished I knew, for I knew that I would not be with her forever, as she had assured me. I knew now that she was lying, that I could run. I could run to that diner and stop Alice from waiting any longer…_

_"I said, get ready. Turn to your enemies, Jasper!" Maria snarled. Her face was beautiful even in anger. Her nose crinkled in disgust as she whipped her ebony locks from her face. I would have gaped at her beauty back then, but I knew two things: She didn't love me the way I had desired her--she was a monster. Secondly, I had seen the most gorgeous being on this earth, and it was not her. It was Alice. My Alice._

_"Go!" I felt her hand grapple my wrist, and that shredded through me with fear more so than anything else. More than the vampire army lumbering towards us, roaring as one collective lung. More than this hellish soon-to-be battlefield._

_Because I could feel her. This wasn't a dream--or was it? If I could feel her touch, then I would feel--_

_A vampire plunged into me, driving me a foot into the soil. I was truly terrified, for I couldn't move. I couldn't feel the pain. I assumed it was too great to even comprehend. I scratched at the grass for a way out when he released me, but it was only to be grabbed once again. His huge arms wrapped around me, and my eyes widened at two more enemies darting towards me. I opened my mouth to scream--for Maria, for an ally, for Alice. For help._

_It was cut off as the lithe creatures pounced on me. I felt their fingers digging into my flesh--why was this happening? Had the past several years of living with Alice been all one dream? I felt lips on my neck, on my jugular, brushing there, teasing me. Dangling life or death in front of me._

_I screamed out again, screamed for the pain that was to come, for help. For Alice. She had to be real. _

_I remembered her amazing touch, her blissful kisses…the way she held me, the way she told me it would be alright, the way she would hold my hand. The way she would stroke beneath my eye when I was thirsty. The way she hunted with astounding grace. The way she made Maria look ugly. The way she would hold my head in her arms and smile, lighting up my heart. Blazing my life with fire. Bright fire, vivacious like she was._

_My eyes snapped open, and my last feeling was the lips on my neck, grazing there to bite me. Those bites that throbbed and gushed in pain for nights in a row. Maria…she would suck the venom out for me and proceed to treat herself to my body in the same night. I would grimace as she roughly moved around me, tugging and pulling my frame to match her comfort. Never mine, even if I had a dozen new bite marks to show for the day's battles._

_When my eyes opened, they went slowly, not in the violent way I had intended. I was sort of glad that my mind manipulated it to be that way, for the blinding lights were so jarring in themselves, without my arrogant wide eyes boring into it._

_I didn't feel the bite's pain, the venom creeping into my body to make it feel swollen in areas and frozen until it would snap in others. I didn't feel the hulking vampire's restraint. I didn't feel anything._

_My eyes were closed, and I remembered this odd dream like encounter. I wasn't hurt…was I? was it so unbearable that my brain couldn't register it?_

"I haven't seen something like this before… '

Who was that? A man. A soft voice…Carlisle! I wanted to scream his name, to ask what was happening.

"It's odd that his body reacted in a human-like way…"

"You didn't see it. It made _me_ nearly pass out, too." This familiar male voice was breathless and shaky. Like mine would be if I was able to talk. My lips moved, trying. No use.

"He opened his, eyes, didn't he?" I knew that voice. Esme. My mother.

"I don't know what triggered this memory. It took a toll on him."

"How strange…He'll be alright? Carlisle?"

"I believe so. Just shock."

I heard a tiny whimper, mismatching the previous voices of my family. Emmett, Edward, Rose…

It had to be Alice.

I mustered my strength to open my eyes. It was like someone was pulling them down, resisting. I tried to speak, but it came out as a hiss-like breath. It's weakness startled me.

"Jasper!" Alice cried out, and I could feel her tiny body slam into my bed. Just vaguely, though. Like a flick on the mattress…

I felt something touch my hand. Fumble with it, and my fingertips brushed over something silky smooth. Her skin. I willed myself to crack open my eyes, just to see her face.

Then, her hand was on my forehead, and I shuddered in relief. Her touch was such a treat to me. I felt like I had the strength to jump up, but I tried. It didn't work. I managed my shoulders to twitch was all.

"What happened to you?" her voice quavered. It struck my heart cold to hear her like this. The chill spread through me rapidly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, my eyes drifting closed again. I felt so cold and tired…tired? I never felt tired.

"He's going back into shock." Rosalie's voice declared. I rested my head heavily on my pillow…

"Jasper!" Alice's cool hand brushed across my lips. I managed a serene smile.

"I'm okay. Let me sleep."

"Vampires don't sleep, Jasper." Alice's voice pitched up frantically. I furrowed my brow.

"C'mon Alice…" I muttered, feeling the cool become numb.

I felt her lips on mine then, and I awoke. My eyes slammed open violently, and the light poured into them like needles. I dared not close them. Alice's eyes were closed, and I simply stared at the purple tinge to her lids. Her hands were on my chest, her body moving with relentless emotion to jar me awake. I don't think she knew I was awake, now, for Rose had to tap her shoulder and slightly pry her away from me.

I sat up, to the family's approving surprise. Alice stood on her knees beside the hospital bed that Carlisle had in stock in our home. She smiled weakly and sheepishly, and now it was my turn to reassure her that it was alright. It was. For now, it really was, there in Alice's arms.

I don't know what brought that vision to me that day. Perhaps it was because I had been shoving out my past memories so much at the time that at the mere thought of it, it raged back ten fold. That was Carlisle's theory, though I didn't recall having one flicker of memory of the wars to ignite the flame.

My father shrugged. "It was quite odd. You--passed out. Vampires don't do that, Jasper."

To that I shrugged back. "Vampire's don't live off of animal blood, either. Or study to be around human blood or go to school with our real prey."

He shot me a disapproving look, but I saw a twinkle in his eyes.

Like I said, the cause of my episode is unknown, but I know what got me through it. What made it all fade away in a flash.

It was Alice.

**A little more angsty than usual. I remember reading a very similar fanfic--of Jasper having terrible memories plauge him. I wanted to try it out, so there ya go!**


	16. Between Brothers

**_Shout out time! To I. Felt. Hope. 44 for the amazingly entertaining interviews. I get a lot of feedback, the positives, and humorous additions while reading the reviews. Thanks so much! And please pardon my angsty previous chapter--i laid on the saddity a little thick. I rote it and wasn't about to toss it after rereading it and revising and junk, so might as well risk a few flames. Enjoy this, though! :D_**

**_-Between Brothers-_**

We sat on the porch outside, not saying anything. What was there to say? He could read my mind, and what would two male vampires talk about? We liked the silence when it came to the two of us sharing company. My hands stroked the wooden arms of my patio chair. There were only three chairs out--normally the porch that wrapped around our house wasn't the 'hot spot'.

As I looked at my brother, I couldn't help but think of Bella. It was an initial reaction--when I saw Emmett alone, I saw Rosalie. I wasn't good at reigning in my choppy incoherent thought process. I supposed a lot of people were similar when it came to their emotions.

Once Bella and Edward where in my head, side by side, I couldn't help but wonder, _How does he do it?_ Before I could properly explain in my head that I didn't mean his self control, he said, "Don't beat yourself up about that, Jazz."

I was a little annoyed that he automatically assumed that I was envying his self control. He was usually one to think before he spoke. I propped my chin on my knuckles, and did not bother to open my mouth. I supposed it would look odd to an outsider--like Edward was talking to himself.

_I didn't mean that._

"Then what?" Edward turned away from the sunset, now gray from approaching clouds.

_You've told me you felt unworthy of her before._

Edward mulled this over. "Do you feel the same?"

_Yes. Often, I do._

"You shouldn't. Look at how long you have been together." Edward waved his hand as if it were painfully obvious. I frowned and turned to the skyline. The trees shot up like ebony spears.

_I can't help it. When I see us together…what with her perfect cream skin…and, well._

"Yeah. I know. But come on, Jazz. Do you really think she would bail out now?"

_Of course not._

"So why worry?" Edward rolled his eyes and waited for my thoughts to rush out.

_I feel like she wishes I were different. She just doesn't voice it._

"Well, I haven't heard a thing." Edward said firmly, and I wondered if the conversation was over. Edward was silent. Perhaps he was annoyed that I came to him with my problems and wished for his guidance. He chuckled.

"No, Jasper. You are wrong." I sighed. The nagging in my head wasn't convinced. "She loves you, Jasper. You don't need a mind reader to confirm that."

"You feel the same way about Bella, Edward. I have felt it." I voiced this reply. He gave me a rather hard look.

"It's different, Jasper."

"How is that? You've told me you feel like a monster sometimes in comparison before." My words were harsh, because he wasn't seeing it through my eyes.

His lips curled back a bit in anger. "Stop it."

"You think I haven't felt like a monster before?" My voice rose. Edward looked away, and I felt waves of anger radiating from him.

"At least you never considered making Alice a monster."

"I've thought I would if I so much as touched her, Edward. I felt like I had a disease, and being around her would infect her. All of her perfection." I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair, sighing. I leaned against the chair and tasted Edward's replying emotion.

Consideration.

_Thanks._

He knew what it was for without me explained. At least he was mulling it over through my point of view. "Sorry, Jasper. I was being selfish."

_It's fine, Edward. I guess we both have our moments--obviously._ I shrugged, letting my hands slap on the arms of the chair as I motioned to myself. Edward chuckled.

After a while, Edward said, "You_ are_ worthy, Jasper."

I laughed softly. "What?" Edward leaned towards me.

_It's just funny…before Alice and I were in Phoenix with Bella--_

Immediate dread from my brother at why were even in that situation…

_--I had to tell her the same thing, because her emotions suggested she felt like a waste._

Edward's eyes widened, and he thumbed his chin.

_Obviously, it is something that comes from both sides._

Edward sighed and looked at the sky. I joined him silently.

After several long beats of quiet, the sliding door whizzed open.

"Jazzy! Edward!" My favorite sound in the world rang out, and I turned to my sunshine.

Alice pounced on my lap, smiling wide. She was wearing a pastel sundress, with her hair out of a head band like I loved. "There is another chair, Alice." Edward rolled his eyes.

She giggled, and the sounds gave me chills. I turned her around swiftly and plopped her on my lap. She radiated giddy love. "Whatcha talking about, boys?"

I smiled at my brother privately. He raised an eyebrow in response. "Nothing much." he decided. I nodded in agreement. Alice gave me a confused look.

I looked around her to Edward, and he suddenly offered me something with his emotions.

When you know so many different emotions, when you can feel the softest twang of difference from the last, you can read it like a sentence.

He had waves of confirmation bursting from him. That to me read:

**_She's wondering if she is worthy of you._**

"Could you excuse us for a moment, Edward?" I asked politely, letting my intentions run--edited--through my mind. He smirked and left the porch. Alice sighed and smiled at me coyly. She grabbed my shirt collar.

"I can't read minds…but I know what you are planning." Her lips met mine, and I was assured for the second time that what I felt was unneeded.

**This one isn't the most picturesque piece, it was mostly conversation. thanks for reading it! I love brotherly love between the two most beautiffic vamps EVER!**


	17. The First Time

**_Caution! This chapter is a little scandalous, but its mostly the basis of it and not the details. I didn't quite want to dive inot miniscule things, and you will see why once you read on. Thanks for the heaps of reviews--way past 100 now! Like 124 last time i checked. This is the most reviewed story i have written! Thanks!_**

**_**And thanks again to .Hope.44 for not only the fun reviews, but for being a proud member of team jacksper! (Even if jackson does play a stoner in senior skip day) **_**

**_;D_**

**_-The First Time-_**

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

His voice was so smooth and innocent, oblivious to what I was about to tell him. Was it a good premonition? It was in my case, but considering his past--with Maria, it could be very bad for him.

"Um, I had this vision today." I stroked my arm thoughtlessly, letting my eyes wander across the wood paneled floor. We were sitting on opposite sides of our room, and the sunlight was softly dying outside. All that was left was pale yellow sunshine.

_He laid me down on the plush carpet, his eyes burning with a need I hadn't seen before. I watched him carefully as he plucked at my blouse buttons. My skin was open, exposed to him, and I couldn't be any happier. I gasped a tiny bit when his lips touched my throat, caressing it with his motions. I relaxed and let my emotions run free._

I pulled up my knees as he silently assessed my nervousness.

He turned around, for he was criss crossed in front of the window. The light illuminated his golden locks, brightened his strong jaw line. His wide eyes found me.

"What was it, Alice? Is it something bad?" Now he was on his feet. "What's wrong, Alice?" His voice was strong but concerned. I shook my head.

_I fingered his shirt, the bottom hem. I tugged on it impatiently, and he gave me an understanding glance. His shirt flew through the air, plopping on the floor. I had him to myself, and the thought brought both chills and smiles. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I began to feel his fingers prod my hips, pressuring them in a way that made me insane. I gasped again, but it was blissful…I wanted his touch…_

"It's nothing bad. I'm fine. But…it does concern me. And you. Us." I waved my hand, wishing he could simply pick up my drift. He stood and watched me intently. I sighed softly.

We had only been in the Cullen's house for a couple weeks, and to be totally honest about myself--I hadn't been as close to Jasper as I had wanted. We met, and we were in love, of course--but I had waited so long. I wanted…well. What would a woman want with the man she had been waiting for for so many long years?

_My fingertips grazed along his collarbone and on his ribs, feeling his muscles ripple as my touch tickled him. He shivered and chuckled under his breath before leaning in, his breathing husky. I turned off the silly tones and touches, for this was about to become the most important moment of my life. His fingers put on that pressure that I so dearly loved and could never resist…_

Jasper hurried to crouch in front of me. His eyes were so wide and intense that I wanted to push away and tell him to forget the whole thing.

So I just took a big breath and said it. "I had a vision that tonight we would be together and we would be mak--umm…well, I'm not sure how you would feel about it but I really would--"

"Alice, hold on. What do you mean? Together? Tonight? I--"

Once his eyes popped open with surprise, I knew he understood it. His palm was on his chest, and it now slid down his shirt slowly. His mouth opened slightly.

"Jasper, visions change, you know that, right?" I whispered, touching his hand. "And I know you told me about Maria and how she took advantage of you. I…I understand." I gave him all the emotion to prove it. He was motionless.

We sat in the darkening room, my hand on his knee, trying to be comforting. His intelligent eyes were fixed on a corner. "Jasper, please tell me what you want here."

He looked at me through his tangled hair. He sighed and pushed away the blonde locks.

"I can't say I don't want you, Alice. Ever since the moment I saw you…I had the thoughts of loving you." His eyes cast away in shyness, but my heart was warmed by these words. At least it was wanted by us both.

"But you are also correct about Maria. I--I don't know if I should get so close to a woman just yet…" Though my heart was breaking, I stammered, "It's alright, Jasper. I understand. We aren't ready for…that."

"I never said I didn't want to see…how it goes…my reactions, I mean." Jasper's eyes glowered with a begging need. I saw those eyes in my vision. He was trapped in his memories, but he didn't want them to stop him.

I stared at him, my eyes closing. "You are sure?"

"I am."

I leaned forward a little, my hand still on his knee. My eyes found his lips, and he took the unspoken offer. We kissed for a while, but I couldn't help but feel the uncertainty. I would have to speed things up a little if I wanted this…

I pulled at Jasper's clothes, and they fell away in strips and rags. His breathing was heavier, but nothing else too severe. Then, he pulled my hand into his and brought me to the plush carpet like I had seen. Once I whispered his name with same overwhelmed tone, he locked his lips to mine and went to work with my fragile little blouse buttons. I heard them plink onto the carpet.

Now came the part of my vision…he was caressing my sensitive skin on my throat with his tantalizing lips. I shivered happily and tangled my fingers in his unruly goldenrod hair. He sighed into my neck and pulled away, the wonderful need firing up in his irises.

"I'll…be careful." he whispered then, and after his fierceness, I didn't expect his caution. I did silently thank him for respecting me, however. He would never not.

My breathing was slightly labored, and his chorused mine as we took it a step further. His hands were on my hips, his lips on my neck, his breathing tickling the crook of my shoulder. My hands were in his hair, my back arched, my lips stammering his name softly.

We then became a mass of arms and legs, tangled in a web of passion. Our breathing and speaking of the other's names echoed softly off the darkening walls, and I realized this was a thousand times better than the vision gave it justice.

I couldn't say how long it happened, exactly, but one hour, for I am sure it was at least that much, felt like an eternity of perfection. I had never had such bliss in such a condensed time.

Now I was laying over his chest, my cheek pressed to his hard, smooth collarbone. I listened to his breathing as it tried to calm itself. I smiled faintly as I heard my own short uneven breaths. "Are you okay?" I whispered, touching his skin, letting it rise beneath my fingers.

He swallowed, breaking his loud breathing pattern. "I've never…I mean, you said I wouldn't want this, but…" he chuckled nervously as he couldn't get the words out right. I smiled wider in private, waiting.

"Alice, I was with Maria a whole lot in this way, but all our experiences together would never even match up to half of the happiness I feel now. There is no comparison. And another huge part is, well--your emotion."

"My love." I offered happily.

"Yes. Maria never gave me that." As he kissed my forehead, I felt slightly sorry about that--all those years with a woman that didn't even love him in the same type of way I did. His hand tangled in my spiked hair, moving it around until it tickled my own neck. I rolled over to softly kiss Jasper's chest. I could stil hear traces of his hard breathing winding down.

This had been my first time, but by the way Jasper was affected, it was like it was his first, too. In a way, I supposed it was--his first few times…with Maria, was this minus the love and gentleness and kisses. That sent a slight black unease through me again--that he had to do that so lifelessly in return to her lack of love.

"Alice? What is it?"

I knew he didn't much favor my pitying him, but sometimes I couldn't help it. "I'm just sorry you had to do that. With Maria, I mean." I fell silent, letting the embarrassment escape me. He sighed softly.

"Let's not…not--"

"Alright. Sorry. I'll be quiet now." I stuttered and burrowed my face into his naked chest. It quivered with a chuckle as his hand stroked my cheek.

"No need to be. I love the sound of your voice."

I smiled. I rubbed a palm against his smooth white skin, marveling silently. "I'm just glad you were the light at the end of a very long dark tunnel." he murmured.

That was what made me sit up and lock my lips to his. Our mouths became a rhythmic connection as our hands slid across each other, and our passion was lit again.

**Fluff, yet some more romantic tension. A little scandalous--i didn't want it to be cringe-worthy or anything. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	18. InLaws

**_-In-Laws-_**

I passed the dining room when a familiar and lovely spiky black halo caught my eye. I felt a familiar rush of lovely emotions--I suppose it would be equivalent to the rushed heart beats of a lovesick teenager seeing the girl of his dreams in homeroom. I trotted into the room and instinctively pulled out the chair beside her. I sat down, meeting her glowing happy eyes with my own. I quickly pressed my lips to her creamy and soft cheek in a swift movement, and once I pulled away, I found Nessie was in her lap.

She was merrily smiling up at me, her lips more ruby than usual. I cocked my head, studying her, then found a utensil clutched in her soft hand. Her glossy ringlets bounced as Alice bobbed her knee up and down while Ness sat on it like a pony. Alice let out a tiny giggle herself.

She was holding one of Esme's fine forks with a dripping strawberry slice on the end of it. Her eyes sparkled as she returned to her neat plate of fresh fruit. Kiwi slices, banana chunks, apple wedges and tiny red grapes made a rainbow on her dish. Esme was all about her eating correctly. She even looked up diet plans for children on the internet, for we weren't the most up-to-date with food trends.

As I turned from my lovely niece to my beautiful wife, I was disturbed by an out of place emotion. This was such a happy moment--seeing my lovely family enjoying each other even as we were so different. Unease.

My eyes focused, and my head bobbed up, and I was staring right at Jacob Black, who was also sitting at the dining table, though I hadn't noticed. I felt my lips press into a hard line as Jacob's dark eyes studied me.

His near-black eyes were wide and contrasted to his whites, which also stood out against his russet skin. It was so odd to see a human have such dark skin--I suppose I had been getting used to Bella's ivory hot skin. The change from that to her current tone wasn't much.

Jacob's huge arms were wrapped over his bulging chest, the tendons clear even as he didn't flex. I so often saw arrogant poses and behaviors in Jacob that were regulars for my brother, Emmett. The large build and stare that suggested he didn't care if he was rudely watching suggested classic Emmett Cullen.

I placed a hand to Alice's shoulder while she skewered a banana for Nessie. "Would you like something to eat, Jacob?" I asked levelly. He blinked, snapping out of the gaze he'd fixed on me. I returned with an unblinking stare, and I thought dominantly, _Go ahead and challenge me to a staring contest. Immortals don't blink, Jacob._

He uncrossed his arms, looking less meat-head and 'macho', as Alice would put it. He wore a tight shirt with some sort of sports or band logo on it--I didn't keep up with most things like that. Another Emmett trait--almost every shred of clothing looked small on his bulked frame.

"I was just wonderin'…" Jacob itched the side of his head, ruffling his ebony hair. I watched motionlessly, waiting. I only heard Nessie pop a grape into her mouth childishly beside me. "Can you…eat anything?" His eyes flashed to Nessie's plate, a smile playing on his browned lips. "You can, right?"

With a rigid spine and robotic motions, I snatched an apple slice, broke it in half, and popped one piece into my mouth. I crunched upon it, feeling the dry texture and sour juices spray down my throat. It felt like gravel tumbling down into my inners.

"Happy?" I asked, maybe a touch annoyed. I supposed I didn't have a high tolerance level with Jacob; when he first met my Alice, he immediately disliked her before meeting her, and I was angered that he would make such assumptions. Alice was the most loved person I had ever known--everyone that met her was reeled into liking her infectious smile and bubbling personality.

Jacob rolled his eyes and re-crossed his arms. I clenched my jaw. How did Edward do it? Sharing Bella with this wolf? If I had to share Alice to make her happy…I don't know what would happen. I turned my head away from Jacob's continuous stare.

"All full, Nessie?" Alice's wind-chime voice asked. Nessie placed a hand to Alice's cheek, making her aunt grin and scoop her up. The two exited the dining room, and I made a move to follow. Jacob could go chase cars or bark at a cat for all I cared. Again, a little bitter, but I suppose I'm not big into letting different species enter the family. Bella was different--she was sweet, kind and tolerable.

"Hey, Jasper?"

I clutched the back on the chair. "Yes, Jacob?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Wasn't that what the eating question was? I could have been offended by it, I supposed, but I wasn't. I let out a silent sigh. "Yes."

"How did you get those scars?"

I heard the screech of metal, and pried my fingers from Esme's fine kitchen chair. Frustrated, I smoothed it out until it was normal. I didn't want to explain this all to Jacob--with Bella, it was fine, she had the right, she was family, and I owed it to her after nearly killing her.

But Jacob? I owed him nothing. He imprinted on my niece, which I chose to not be too sour about, but I didn't go around asking every detail of Jacob's life. I supposed I knew enough about wolves not to ask dumb things like why Nessie's silverware didn't burn his brown skin.

"Better sit down, Jazz." He clasped his hands over the table in a fashion that bothered me. It was business-like, as if he was about to see me at a meeting. Or like he was my psychologist, more like it. I could still see inside his dark eyes the impression of me ruining a kitchen chair. It stll dented unnaturally against my spine--hopefully I could fix it better later before Esme found it.

Another thing--Jazz? I made a sour face at that--only Edward, Emmett and Alice called me that. That would be me saying Jake to his face, which was simply out of character.

"They are bite marks." I said a touch slowly, like I was speaking to a child. Her furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, but why do you have so many and the others don't?"

I rolled my eyes. "I haven't always lived like a vegetarian you know. I haven't always lived like a civilized person. I used to act like what I am--an animalistic killer." I shivered briefly. I had spared these self-accusations while telling Bella. Jacob didn't need editing, did he?

"So you fought a lot--oh, yeah--that's why you were the one that taught us how to take care of those bloodsuckers a year or two back."

I nodded. Surely, I had given him the undertone of how I had received them, but never gone into detail. I didn't think I would now, either. I didn't much prefer speaking of Maria, the newborns, my pain.

"It's hard to talk about, huh?"

I was a bit taken aback by his soft voice, by his overall understanding. "Yes."

We both bowed our heads, overcome by awkwardness.

"Do you think someday you could tell me? I _am_ curious." Jacob asked, not demanding like before.

"I'm sure I could. Someday." He smiled to that.

"Cool. I'd like to heard about all my in-laws."

"I'm in-laws with a _dog."_ I faux scoffed and Jacob's hearty laugh rumbled the blinds of the kitchen. His happiness bubbled inside of him and splashed all over myself. He wasn't all that bad, no--he was just like a second Emmett, I supposed. I would have asked for a second Edward--a level headed and understanding addition to the family, but I supposed I was the most like Edward out of the entire family.

"You're all right, Jazz." He clapped his knee and flashed his white teeth.

"I'll say you are, too, Jacob, if you lay off the 'Jazz' thing."

He rolled his eyes. "I can't call you that? Is it a vampire thing? Only your siblings can say it?"

I smirked. "You got it."

He chuckled but acted hurt. "You may only if I can call you Mutt. Is it really worth it?" I cocked an eyebrow, and his dark eyes glittered at our bonding, I suppose you would have to call it.

"I suppose not, Jasper."

I chuckled. "That's more like it."

**Jacob and Jasper are not the two people you woudl expect having a conversation, right? I thought it would be fun and new.**


	19. I Wouldn't Trade This

**_Alrighty! I think this is one of my best chapters, but you may disagree. I'll admit i teared up a little, but i was reading it while listening to (oddly enough) Latika's Theme by A R Rahman from the Slumdog Millionaire Soundtrack. That has nothing to do with Twilight, Alice, or Jasper, but it is a beautiful song, and it is even better when you have seen the Slumdog scene it goes to. Anyway, please enjoy, and a shout out to Dis is my account for reviewing a lot of my chapters after stumbling upon 'Untold Stories'. Enjoy!_**

**_-I Wouldn't Trade This-_**

As we walked through the forest, hand in hand, our throats pleasantly buzzed from the quench the deer blood had created, I wondered something. The pine needles crunched beneath our feet, and Jasper looked at me curiously as my wondering burned through my body. We remained silent even as I crinkled my brow and tried to wrap my brain around the possibility.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Alice?" Relief edged in his voice, for my wonder had probably made him anxious.

"What if…we were human?"

He stopped short, clinging to my hand still. "What?"

I shrugged, but couldn't keep the burning question out of my golden eyes.

"What if we weren't gorgeous immortals…what if we were plain humans, fragile and weak?"

Jasper touched his chin in thought. "Things would be different."

"We never would have met." I told him quietly. I looked away, the thought blackening my head.

"Why would you think about such grim things, my love?" he asked, catching my tiny white chin. I shrugged helplessly.

"Would things be better if we did meet as humans, though?"

This seemed to have him stumped. He unleashed my face and turned forward, and we continued to walk. I watched him, waiting. He sighed and said, "We would never have to hunt."

"We would eat cookies at the food court when we would go shopping, have soup for lunch with Edward, Em, Rose, and Bella-- and drink lemonade and milk." The words painted an odd but not terrible image in my mind. Eating food? How different. I smiled in thought.

"We wouldn't be walking in the forest if we were human--we would be dead if we were human." he said sternly. I frowned.

"What if we aged? We would be…old." I both liked this idea and despised it. No more constant energy? No running in the forest, playfully wrestling with my gentle Jasper?

But then again, we would have grandchildren. We'd be parents, too.

An odd image of myself as a pregnant woman flashed into my mind. My hands clasped over my huge tummy, and Jasper came up to me with a glowing face as he knelt down to kiss my bulging middle section. His goldne tendrils fell over his face as his lips rested on my stomach, holding out child. I carefully burrowed my fingers into Jasper's hair as he lifted my oversized shirt to kiss my stretch-marked skin.

Then, a new image--me in a maternity gown, sweat glistening on my brow as I held a bundle of blankets. A tiny and rosy face looked up at me, and Jasper leaned in beside me, throwing an arm around my quivering shoulders as the other cupped the infant's head. Our child…we would have had a baby. Jasper would be a father--like Carlisle or Edward. Our own little Nessie. In the image--this was no vision of course--only my mind weaving pretty things--Jasper's golden eyes welled up and produced large clear tears. They ran down his beautiful face as I glowed at him and our baby.

"We would be able to go out in sunlight." he added. I nodded, clutching his hand.

I could see our family on a red and white checkered blanket, laid over green grass in a sunny park. Esme would bring out a basket filled with goodies, and Nessie would pluck out a small peanut butter and jelly sandwich and eat as Edward and Bella fished out their own ham and veggie rolls. Emmett would tug out a foot long--I giggled at that.

Nessie would throw a Frisbee in the sunny blue sky with sticky fingers, and I laughed out loud at the thought that Jacob would leap into the air and catch it with his mouth.

Jasper gave me an amused glance at my outburst. I shrugged and said, "We would only go through school once."

Having only one graduation cap? One high school career? It was so odd--and everything would be so much more special. One prom, one freshman year.

And friends--I would be able to have good human friends--a bunch of them! We would go shopping together, talk on the phone together, have slumber parties, talk about our boyfriends. Hold each other through break ups and tutor each other when we failed Calculus. Paint our toe nails and get our hair done for prom and homecoming. Go to the rivalry football games together with our school colors on our scarves, gloves, coats and foam fingers.

"Would you like being older, though?" Jasper asked me. I pondered this.

I would be old--aging though mid forties and sitting down and watching soaps as a senior citizen.

I would sit and watch the flickering screen as Jasper would read through the paper--a thin old man with a head of salt and pepper gray hair. I myself would have to adjust my huge spectacles to see him. Would he wear dentures and have huge glasses? Hearing aids? Would he have back problems and liver problems? Would I have to tell him to go slow on the salt shaker when we had brunch?

Would our family visit us for dinner? Would our children walk in with smiling faces, with their husbands and wives? With their children--our grandchildren, at their feet? Would the small children run to us and say, "Granny! Grandpa!" and sit in our laps and ask us to sneak them cookies when their parents weren't looking? Our children would tell us about their jobs and their offspring's' school activities and grades. We would have pictures all over the walls of the past…of grandson's first baseball game, our granddaughter's first ballet recital. Our daughter's wedding, our son-in-law's fishing trip.

Our blonde, intelligent father with us all at our long-ago graduation. Our mother with caramel hair and bright ruby lips with me as I was about to attend prom. Our own wedding. Us with our young new children, at Halloween, Easter, Christmas, and Thanksgiving. Our handsome bronze-haired brother at his wedding to his brunette beauty, clad in white. A postcard from our blonde bombshell sister and her perfect bulky husband from their Hawaiian honeymoon.

But we would be old, and life would be ending.

I saw myself laid on a bed, my own bed that we both shared. Pink pastels on the walls and pictures on the bed stand, a cross nailed above our headboard. He would hold my fragile hand, dotted with liver spots and gnarled with arthritis. He would press his thin and wrinkled lips to my fingers, still throbbing with age. He would stroke my thin and brittle white hair from my face and remove my thick owl glasses.

Jasper's thin lips would touch my eyelids, forever closed as I drew one last weakened breath. I would leave him in the bedroom as he held to my hand and said a final goodbye to me. My chest would rise and fall one last time, and Jasper would sit with me for a long while after I had passed, wishing all the while that he wasn't alone in the world once again.

"Alice?"

I looked into Jasper's forever young eyes. Golden, not green like his humanity would have allowed to him. I looked at his white skin, at his pale scars that would have been avoidable if he'd been human. Not a wrinkle, not a flaw. I smiled sadly, my eyes pricking with emotion.

He touched my face as a tiny grimace splashed through my face. "Sometimes I wish we were able to be human." I told him. "But…not always."

His eyes glistened with understanding as his fingers brushed my cheekbone. I wiped at the tears that didn't come and sighed.

As the sun peeked through the trees and shed upon our skin--skin that made family picnics and outdoor weddings impossible, I smiled and closed my eyes. Our fingers twined together, not burning with joint pain or translucent with age, but strong and pale and smooth as marble. The cool breeze washed over me, and as Jasper pulled me closer, I whispered something to him, barely audible.

Certainly nonexistent to human ears.

"Being a vampire means being with you forever. Forever young, and never able to experience the moments of death after aging. That makes everything worth it. I wouldn't trade this for humanity. Not ever." The sun glittered off his soft plane of his face as he pressed his forehead to mine and answered, "Me neither."

**Hope you liked it. Hope it sparked emotion. Thanks for reading it and tolerating my Slumdog promoting here :)**


	20. Care to Dance?

**_Alrightie--So i slightly bash Bella in this fanfic--but it's not too bad. I like Bella--but after a while i realizd how 'unsmart' she can be. So sorry to those who love Bella in this--there's a moment of arrogance to her here. Don't worry--she straightens herself out later. Please enjoy and ignore that if you love Bella--but feel free to voice your input if you don't. ;) thanks again to all the reviewers--we are at about 163!! that is only 40 away from 200! that would be a feat if we got there somehow someday! Thanks for putting up with last chapter--sorry if it was a little sad. This one is much happier, i promise!_**

**_"Care to Dance?"_**

The twinkle lights that engulfed every nearby tree blazed with joyous life. This was a night I wouldn't soon forget--sure, I had been to weddings--many, after Rose and Emmett decided they wanted to have several.

I had never been to a wedding, however, where there were humans present--let alone one being involved in matrimony. To my brother, at that.

I turned back to the dance floor now, to steal a glance at my new sister. Bella Swan--I supposed it was Mrs. Bella Cullen now. Edward twirled her with a smirk on his face as she grasped onto him as if she were enduring a frightening roller coaster ride. Her intricate hair fell around her, following her like a chestnut cape. Her wonderful dress billowed across the ground, consuming a good amount of the wooden flooring Alice had rented to lay over our backyard grass.

I looked on at the other dancers--my parents in a classical waltz position, Rose and Emmett bear hugging even though it was an upbeat song. I was wondering where Alice had gone--probably to mingle with the guests she had invited. I leaned against a tree, feeling the lights poke into my hard back.

The song ended, and Bella laced her arm carefully into Edward's tuxedo-clad one. I supposed I shouldn't stand her like a wallflower, it was, after all, my favorite brother's wedding. I saw Edward and Bella pull up to Rose and Em. They began to chat, and a new slow song played over the speakers. I could feel that Bella wanted to expand out to her guests, too--timid as she was, she wasn't antisocial like me.

I could tell that she would even settle for a Cullen family bonding moment--then maybe visit her parents. I made my way through the thinning crowd to my family.

I touched her bare shoulder, feeling her heartbeat beneath my fingertips. I ignored the sweet moist sound of blood rushing into her face as she laid her eyes upon me. Embarrassed nervousness washed through her, but not dread. I didn't appall her, I was pleased to note. "Care to dance, Bella?"

I offered her my arm, preparing for any mumble she was about to answer with. She simply nodded and took my arm after glancing back at the smiling Edward. Emmett and Rose smiled softly as we walked onto the dance floor.

She didn't look into my eyes as I took one of her boiling hot hands and placed my other palm on her thin waist. We began to shuffle back and forth, and after tasting her nervousness, I asked pleasantly, "Enjoying the night, Bella?"

Her brown eyes glittered with the lights as she timidly looked up. "Yes, I am. It is the best night of my life, I have to say. Alice is a miracle worker." She gestured to herself and then the party around her. I chuckled.

She fell silent and fixed her gaze on the floor. "Bella?" Pink rose in her cheeks. "I hope I don't offend or intimidate you."

She laughed--nearly scoffed. I was taken aback as I waited for her answer. "Intimidate me? You? No." She rolled her eyes, sarcasm heavy. I frowned.

"I'm sorry. Do I _also_ offend you?" I couldn't help the slight bitterness. I was terribly sorry for her birthday, and making it unknown to her was--

"Sorry, Jasper. I didn't mean that. Of course you don't offend me. It's the intimidating thing. I guess being a little human makes me pretty prone to fright." I thought about this.

"Emmett scares me a little, too, though. And Rose. You all did when I first met you--even Edward scared me a little." She laughed at that--remembering how she felt about her husband when she first met him. I let my face wash into peace.

"I'm glad for that. I'm a little bit at ease now."

She nodded and watched as I tilted our clasped hands to the music. We danced with normalcy for a while. I looked up at the other dancers, and was pleased to see I had caused mixing.

Rose and Edward danced together, and I watched as my brother dipped her, bringing her back up with a shining smile and glowing face.

Emmett and my Alice were dancing--she had popped up since the last time I had seen her. I smiled as I found her feet were on his, and she was craning her neck and stretching her arms to dance with her huge brother. He was laughing down at her, teasing her as she giggled back.

Carlisle had actually moved on to Renee, I saw. I was pleased with that, and I could feel her admiration as she danced with the stunning Dr. Cullen. On the other side of the floor was Esme with the bumbling Charlie in her grasp.

"Look, there, Bella. Charlie is dancing. That's a little out of character for him. Good for him." Bella's eyes lit up as she saw her father, even as he was grumbling to the smiling Esme about his two left feet. She was waving it off and reaching for his shoulder after he had stepped on her shoe.

Bella giggled. "Us Swans shouldn't dance. I get my bad grace from my dad's side, I guess." Her eyes had carried to Renee as she happily took Carlisle's offer to twirl her. She laughed, showing off her large white human teeth.

I took Carlisle's idea and spun my new sister. Her eyes were wide as she slowly turned back to face me. I replaced my hand to her hip, clad in a classy white wedding dress. She closed her open mouth and let me lead her through the song.

The song faded off, and I stepped away from Bella. I smiled and bowed, rather formally as she watched me with wide chocolate eyes. I stood back up and took the hot hand I still clasped. I took a deep breath of fresh air and kissed her hand. It was hot and the smell lingered on my tounge, but I endured. Even as I felt the blood rush through her veins, I endured. She smiled as I stood straight and went on to escort her back to Edward.

"Thanks, Jazz. I'll take her from here." my brother laughed and escorted Bella towards the refreshments. She smiled over her shoulder, a blush running over her face once more. I nodded and returned the smile with one that was rare and joyful.

"That was really nice, Jasper." Alice's voice carried from two heads below me. I turned to face her as she smiled up at me. I took another moment to appreciate her beauty--her curled black hair, her beautiful silver bridesmaid dress.

"Thanks. I think we are a little closer to that brother-sister state."

She nodded. "Care to escort me out, now?"

I smiled. "I though you'd never ask."

I took her onto the floor as a faster waltz began. She clutched my palm and smiled as I stepped and twirled with her. I dipped her and spun her as she laughed her wind chime laugh. It was better than the music to my ears. As I pulled her up from a dip, she pecked my nose and hugged me fiercely before we bounded up and down the floor, among the hot blooded humans and silently applauding vampires.

**Not bad--Bellawise i mean. Just that scoffy comment i stuck her with. Sorry, i had the idea down before i realized it wasn't very flattering to her. Bella is a good character, i guess i am just bitter that she gets to marry a vamire! haha well shouldn't i be bitter to Alice, too? She has the most gorgeous vamp of them all...but her fun quirkiness and lovlieness overshadows it, of course :)**


	21. Congratulations

-**_Congratulations-_**

Blue squares rippled across the sky, milky with clouds. I watched with a smile on my lips as outstretched hands snatched into the air to retrieve a cap. There was jostling and bustling and squeals and laughter. My feet, clad in brand new black ballet flats with cream trim, shuffled across the bright green grass, towards the stage where the graduates were pouring from.

Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Edward followed me closely, but I was just so eager to wrap my arms around Jasper in a congratulatory hug for over the fiftieth time. The sky was rather bright but blotted with thick wisps of clouds, and the whiteness shed over the dozens of blue gowns.

Finally, I found a head of fine golden hair on top of broad shoulders. My eyes met his, and I did my best to maneuver through hugging mothers and fathers clicking away on cameras.

"Jasper!" I called merrily, my arms outstretched.

His answer was a rather timid smile--we were among humans, after all. In his hand was a square hat with a golden tassel hanging from it, and the shiny fabric of the grad gown he wore glinted. My arms wrapped around the body that was hidden beneath the folds of hideous fabric.

"I'm proud of you, Jazz."

He pressed his cheek to my head as our family approached, smiling. "Another four years done with."

I wasn't about to be the one to tell him four more awaited after the summer. I smiled and let myself be hugged. "Congrats again, son." Carlisle came into view, clasping his hands. He looked rather sharp in a black suit and navy tie for the occasion, and by the disgusted look on Edward's face, the females of the crowd saw him as more than sharp. My father clapped his newest son on the shoulder, and the too shared a moment of pride.

"Let me at him, Carlisle!" Esme's chipper voice rang out. I stepped away, grinning, while my mother ran into Jasper's leaning frame. She embraced him and stood high enough on maroon heels to kiss his cheek. He shyly smiled again as she let her proud maternal eyes dance on her child's face.

"Hey, Esme, don't I get a kiss?" Emmett's booming voice carried to us. We looked up, overwhelmed by this happy moment. Emmett and Rose were approaching, hand in hand, two images of tacky blue. I dreaded the day I would have to wear Forks High graduating gowns.

Rose flipped her hair as if to laugh at the other girls' faces--saying 'Ha! Look at all your hat hair!' I huffed a sigh at my vain sister, but ran up to greet her and Em none the less.

Emmett hugged me so fiercely that my tiny feet lifted from the grass. I dangled them and pumped them as I laughed into his hulking shoulder. He released me and moved on to high five Edward and practically noogie the blushing Bella.

I stood back and watched Rose get hugged by her father, and I felt a strong and familiar arm drape over my shoulders. I smiled up at Jasper, and noticed that he didn't suffer hat hair, either. He was a rare one that could easily pull off the cap with his wispy bangs peeking from the cerulean colored hat. As I thought of the prop like cap, he placed it on my head and kissed my nose.

I giggled before he leaned down to whisper, "Only one more year, love." I nodded to that.

"Shall we be off, then?" Carlisle's voice rose to meet our ears. Jasper and I nodded happily, and we all headed to our vehicles.

We Cullens didn't go off and visit other graduation parties, of course. We didn't befriend humans, which was just fine with me, aside from Bella--because having a party with my family was always a bash.

Jasper's eyes widened and rolled as we pulled into the long driveway. "Your decorations are more over the top each year, my dear." I smiled in the backseat beside him as Carlisle, driving--chuckled.

I tied gold and blue balloons an every single branch that became a hallway for our cars. Ribbons and streamers created a sea of blue and gold around us. I squeezed his arm and smiled more. "You love it, though."

Jasper smiled. "Of course. Thank you, Alice."

Emmett sighed. "I'll love it more when I won't have to be the one cleaning it up, Alice."

I rolled my eyes. "You'll enjoy it enough that you'll feel guilty for not helping out. Just grab a tree and shake it, and everything will fall off. Easy as pie."

"Pie is gross, Alice." Emmett grumbled. I laughed along with Jasper--I felt his body rumble with deep laughter as I heard my giggles lace inside of his.

I snatched Jasper's hand and leapt from the car, pulling him along. Esme pulled up behind us in Edward's silver Volvo, containing herself, Edward, and Bella.

Edward emerged with an arm around his human love. I smiled and felt my eyes twinkle at her appearance I had made for this occasion.

She wore a burgundy dress--rather bold for her timid persona, that was a little baby-dollish, and some plain black shoes. I didn't want her to kill herself on a pair of stilettos borrowed from Rose. Her dark hair glinted in the porch lights, letting the tiny traces of red glow. Gorgeous ringlets cascaded over her shoulders.

While still hauling Jasper, I scurried to place my hand in Bella's hot palm, and smiled as I dragged half my family to enjoy the party I had planned for the night.

One may think that a party of eight people would be awkward--the dancing and since we had no refreshments besides red punch for Bella, that is. I later wished I had chosen the blueberry punch, for Emmett was all up for ragging on Bella as she appeared to be drinking blood out of a Dixie cup. Bella's face was permanently red that night, but I could plainly see she loved our company.

Emmett and I were the ringleaders for the fast paced dance numbers, and Edward and Rose joined in a few times, but other than that it was just my bulky brother and me jumping around under the red-tinged lights.

Once a fast-paced tune jolted to a halt, I spun to Edward, who was twiddling with the huge stereo we owned. I rolled my eyes as his pale fingers flicked across the panel, adjusting knobs and tuners until he stepped away, light glinting dimly from his teeth.

A soft piano solo flowed through the speakers, not one of my brother's pieces, no, but it was beautiful nonetheless. I looked around, watching Emmett lumber to Rose and wrap his arms around her statuesque frame. She smiled, and I truly felt accomplished that they could have an intimate yet appropriate night of celebration.

Emmett wore a button up with pale blue pinstripes, running up and down but blurred by the red lighting I had created. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, for even I had heard the soft ripping as he had tried to pull the cuffs together around his huge wrists.

Rosalie wore a white dress, tight and hitting above her knees. There were navy blue vintage flower patterns dancing across the fabric. A single silver chain dangled from her wrist--no doubt a graduation gift from her love.

Carlisle and his wife danced too, Esme pressed her face against his strong chest. His fingers burrowed through her hair, his palm on the delicate laced waist of the black and maroon dress she sported. His pale skin contrasted nicely. Lovely.

"May I have this dance?" I heard my favorite sound in the world--both velvety and soothing, calm and loving. I turned to Jasper as he towered over me, the lights illuminated his full-lipped smile. His perfect white teeth glowed like star beams.

I smiled and ran right into him--leaned into his tall and lean body. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my ear to his unbeating heart. I smiled peacefully as we shuffled to the soothing melody. I listened to my ballet flats shuffle on the wood floor, his black formal shoes whisper metallically.

As the music picked up, the beat changing to become more powerful, he spun me on a raised hand. I crooked one leg and twirled on the other, stopping only when Jasper's steady hand pressed to my waist.

He stopped me and pulled me back into his arms, pressing his forehead to mine, craning his neck to do so. "Thank you for the party, Alice." he whispered sensually.

"Are you enjoying it?" I asked in the same tone.

"No one couldn't enjoy one of your parties." he told me. I smiled, my lips feeling numb with happiness and endless grins of the day's past.

His fingers prodded the bottom of my chin, pulling me upward. I reached the best I could as he stooped to my level the best he could, and our lips met.

We continued to dance to the slowing music as our lips rubbed together, massaging the skin and dancing through sighs. I pulled away, our lips still brushing against each other's. A smile twitched my lips as I whispered, "Congratulations."

**It is fluffy--sorry if i am dissappointing my angst-loving reviewers out there :/ i'll wait for more idead to come a-floodin!**


	22. Broken

**_Okay, so this one is a tad depressing. Yep--i thought i rolled out enough fluff to last a month! j/k :) This one was in one of my old notebooks, and i decided to put it out there since i couldn't think of anything original and haven't updated you all in a while. Well, here you go!_**

-**_Broken-_**

I knew it was no use to try and sneak into the dark room. I quietly closed the door, but knew I could never gain up on Jasper. The room felt cold--it was an oddly chilly night and it was drizzling rain outside. Of course--such an event as this wouldn't happen on a warm, pleasant night.

The window was open, a gaping mouth letting the frozen air in. I saw Jasper sitting on the bed, turned from me, staring out our large wall window. I walked to the tinier, open window and shut it. Even as it whispered closed, Jasper didn't look up.

His shoulders were hunched, his spine rigid even though it was curved to allow his face to fall into his hands. His elbows were propped upon his knees. His hair stopped whipping around gently as the wind source was diminished. He didn't look up.

I wondered what I should do. Jasper was usually easy to comfort, but not so much when it was his doing. It was Bella's birthday. A terrible thing had happened, and I didn't much care to replay it in my mind. My bare feet shuffled across the wooden floor and I finally crawled onto the bed beside him. Still, he did not look up.

If I had been a human, I would have a tear stained face, puffy lips, and blotchy red eyes. All from crying. For the tragic thing that had happened--of course, that crying was done in private, and because Edward told me, and only me for now, that he wanted to leave Forks and keep Bella safe.

"You lover her, Edward." I had firmly told him, though as he looked into my hopeful face, I could see the scene of his farewell clearer and clearer. I didn't want to believe it.

"Alice, it's for the best. I am no good for her, though I love her more than anything else in this world. I just want her to be alive and have a normal life, not one with vampires and constant chases."

"But, Edward--!"

"You would do the same for Jasper if you were in my position." he snarled. He smiled humorously, darkly. I shuddered and he growled, "Though, I suppose if the tables were turned, then _Bella_ would have attacked_ him."_

He had left me then with a cold chill running up my spine, and these menacing words staining my mind. My best friend, Bella Swan, would be ripped from my hands. She was such a beautiful, bumbling creature, and I loved her as a sister. I thought…I used to think, that is--that someday she would be a Cullen. The vision of her becoming one of us became like white noise when I attempted to summon it.

I reached out and touched Jasper's arm. I gently prodded it, yet he was like a statue. I let my whole palm fall over his arm, and I kneaded his rock like skin. "Jasper, please talk to me."

He didn't move. His face was hidden from me. I touched his hand, and he recoiled slightly, then relaxed after tightening his grip so I could not pry the palms away. I folded my hands and swallowed.

"It is not you fault."

I looked upon him, the moonlight casting on his distraught figure. I was becoming more and more worried and frustrated.

"Jasper--"

"Alice? Can I ask you a question?"

I blinked and leaned in hopefully. "Yes, yes! Of course, Jasper!" I touched a wisp of golden hair.

"Why--" his voice broke, and he paused to regain himself. "why the…why do you still love me?"

My eyes were trained on him, unfaltering. I stared and stared, my lips going limp to let my mouth hang agape. I tried to response, and I found it impossible. I finally swallowed and managed, "I was meant for you as you are for me. Apart we are nothing, together we are…everything. No matter what you do, I could never not love you."

Silence.

The wind rattled the trees outside.

An owl in a tree cried.

A cricket played a sad, sad symphony.

"Even if I murdered your best friend and caused your favorite brother the most unimaginable grief, and even if that caused our family to split up and to never speak to each other again…you would love me?" His voice was so icy, and the words were hissed through his teeth. I closed my eyes and heaved my chest.

"Yes. Yes, I would."

"You can't say that, Alice!" Now, he sat up, his eyes a burnt gold form the muddying onyx only hours before. His mouth was a stressed line, his jaw tightly clenched. His hands were out in a gesture for money beggars, his hair dangling between his burning irises. I bit my lip. I would still love him, if only he could read my mind like Edward. I shoved a good amount of the love I could muster behind the panic and grief I had for my broken vampire. To this, he grimaced.

I leaned closer to envelope him into my arms, but he writhed away. Shocked and hurt, I tried to mask it. "Stop this, Jasper." I said firmly. His gorgeous eyes wavered, like he would obey anything I asked of him, but he stood up and paced around the room then. I sat and watched him as he crossed and uncrossed his arms, pinched his nose bridge, and fuss with his tangled hair.

Finally, as my eyes were drifting to the rain splatters outside, he whispered, "I just don't know."

I watched him, my neck craned and alert. Nothing could have prepared me for what he said next.

"I knew from the beginning how unworthy I was to you--"

I tried to speak, but he silenced me with a single finger.

"--and this is not helping matters."

I clenched my jaw, my ears buzzing.

"I have nothing for you, Alice. I'm a bloodthirsty, murdering monster. I destroy everything. You deserve so much better. You care for me, you love me…and I love you back. Without you, I'd be long dead. I…I just…" he broke off to cradle his face in his rigid palms. His fingers curled into his hair as if he might rip it out. I was consumed by his terrible stance. He slowly lowered his hands, and whispered, "You are beautiful, funny, quirky, and perfect. It might hurt at first, but you can find someone that deserves you quickly."

I began to make sense of what he was saying, and I knew he couldn't be serious. This trauma was messing up his brain, and I couldn't even wrap my mind around considering it. I watched as he stared at me, like he was preparing for me to burst into tears. Vampire tears, of course.

He wouldn't look away, his expectation growing and growing. He wanted me to agree and leave him, but I wouldn't. I would never. How could he assume such a thing? Anger bubbled inside me.

He bit his lip at my unexpected emotion, and I sprang to my feet. He stepped back as I darted up to him, the unreasonable rage boiling in me, reaching to my fingertips and toes. His eyes were wide as I pressed up against him, and quickly seized the back of his head and mashed my lips to his.

I pushed all my anger at his assumption at him, straight through his lips. I shoved then down his throat and into his heart. Even as he pushed away, I held fast and continued to use my lips upon his with bruising force. I twisted my hand brutally into his loose shirt, pulling him nearer, if possible. I would make him sorry for believing I would give up that easily…

I pulled away, my mouth still twisted into an open O of anger. His eyes were glistening with shock and slight hurt. A stabbing jolt of guilt splintered into my gut. I had flung all my negative emotions at him while he was trying to cope with his own guilt and family's disappointment. I should be feeding him love, encouragement, and assurance.

He began to stagger back, trying to recover from my storm of emotions. When he began to fall, my angered feelings washed away and my true emotion burst through. "Jasper!"

I darted behind him, seizing his shoulders and slowly lowering him to the wood floor. Now I felt intense guilt, but that distressed me, too. I was hurdling negative emotion after negative emotion, and he probably couldn't take much more…!

"Alice." His weak voice came, and I felt very still and calm as the soothing silky feeling wrapped me. I sighed as the engulfment caressed my full mind. I could still feel dread in the corner of my mind, dread that I was the cause for his weak state.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. You just…can't say silly things like that. You scared me." I felt like s stranger to myself--me, hurt Jasper? Never!

"I'm sorry, Alice. For everything. Especially for the things I can't make up." He bit his lip and let his head rest in my lap. He looked at the ceiling. I decided he needed some god emotions. The last he had felt were about five hours ago, and he needed it now. I slithered upon his chest, gazing at him. He didn't seem very apt to romance, but I needed it. I thirsted for our closeness again.

**_Alright! This will prolly be a two-parter. OK gotta go hopefully i edited everything well but i hafta go now! see ya!_**


	23. Broken Part Two

**_Okay, good news first! we reached past 200 reviews! are you kiddin me?! That is so unbelievably amazing. That surpasses even some of my favorite fanfics. I feel like a movie star, and i just want to tell you all how great you are, and how faithfully you gimme feedback. Seriously, you are all soooo amazing. Thank you soooo much. _**

**_Now, for the bad news. We are getting new cable or something, i don't even know nor do i want this to happen, because i love our provider now. Anyway, this does affect all of you, because internet will be unavailable until tuesday. It stinks! But, that will give me a lot of time to come up with more ideas, because my back up list of soon-to-be oneshots is becoming shorter and shorter. So hopefully, come tuesday there will be e-mails in your inboxes telling you i am back! Might be wednesday. I'm not terribly happy about this either, believe me. Your reviews keep me going, and a few days without them will wither me! Guess i can say go back and reread your fave one shot until 'Untold Tales' is back up 'n' running!_**

**_-Broken: Part Two-_**

The cold in the room remained, for our bodies did nothing to heat it up. I lay on Jasper's chest, my chin burrowed in the center. I rose and fall as he breathed. Up and down, up and down.

Wordlessly, I stood up and pushed his shirt upwards so his naked torso was on full display. He didn't react to this. Gently and cautiously, I pressed my lips to his skin. I traced over his scars delicately, letting my touch be feather soft. The scars nearly tickled her lips with their unusual bumpiness.

He lay there and let me stroke up and down his torso with my lips. I knew he did enjoy the calmness I was feeding him and the touch I was giving him. Once, he had told me that he loved me kissing his battle wounds, so that he could later see them and be reminded of my soft touch instead of blood thirsty monsters gouging his flesh.

I remembered that once, he had breathily whispered into my ear, tickling it with the softness but alerting me with its sensuality. He had told me that the kisses made him feel whole, like he wasn't a scarred soldier, but a handsome man, worthy of my touch. That made me happier than any compliment on my own looks, grace, or affection, because this was mainly a compliment for himself, which was much-needed.

The bottom hem of the shirt was tucked under his strong chin, and I held it in place as my face brushed over the planes of his chest, stomach, and lower shoulders. He sighed, but it was barely louder than a regular breath of cool air. Quietly, I tugged his shirt off completely and tossed it onto the floor. I felt his strong hands fan over my back, accepting my offer. I was glad to feel his touch. He gently brought me closer, our faces became inches apart. He pecked my lips as he slowly and gently rolled so I was beneath his long, lean frame.

My hand lingered on his ribs, my fingers tracing his defined muscles and ribs. He watched my hands with a calm but saddened face. His gold hair fell in tendrils, and his soft lips met mine again. They were so careful and safe, yet the most desired kiss I had ever known. I gently touched the nape of his neck, urging him on. My index finger grazed over a cool and bumpy scar.

Our kisses became fuller, less careful, which I loved. This was the only kiss better than his gentle ones, the ones that made me feel like a piece of fine china that couldn't be squeezed too hard, or else the pieces would fall in chunks onto the floor. We lay in the dark, silent, because that's how it was meant to be in such a fragile moment.

---------------

A few hours later, we emerged from our darkened room, even though it was rather sunny out now. With our hands clasped together, we descended the stairs. I first caught sight of Rosalie, pacing in the foyer. I couldn't place what she was possibly doing. Her golden eyes switched to us as we descended.

We made a wordless exchange: she nodded to e with cloudy eyes and squeezed her brother's shoulder, her amber irises becoming more alert. We continued.

Emmett and Esme were watching TV with the volume on the first bar. Esme's face broke into both worry and pride. She fluttered over to take both of our free hands, joining us as a circle in the casual room. Emmett wandered over to look at us somewhat encouragingly. Jasper shifted and we broke away from our mother.

We met Carlisle in the hallway--he must have heard our shuffling through the halls. He touched my cheek with pale fingers and hugged his son. Surely that relived him a little more, for even my heart swelled at Jasper's eyes falling close as he returned his father's embrace.

We walked by Edward's room.

The door was closed, and I fluttered my eyes closed in dismay.

I reached out for the door knob, and heard Jasper begin to protest, then bite his tongue.

"Edward?" The door was not locked, as expected. I guessed he wasn't being so sullen after all. He was drawing; a notebook in his lap and some charcoal on his fingers. I had noticed that on Edward's dreariest days he would sketch, and a taste of the future so quick that it looked like a blink assured me that he was sketching his human love, even as it pulled his heart violently each time his chalk met the paper.

Jasper stepped up, then nodded to me bravely, though I could see unease in his eyes. He wanted to speak alone with his brother.

I gently closed the door behind him, fighting the urge to press my ear to the door. I reluctantly jogged downstairs.

Downstairs, all seemed normal on our family couch. Emmett had missed me, and was showing it by wet willies and pokes. I would smother poor Esme with anaconda embraces and in shrieks of laughter, then I would soon bite my tongue for not spending my time worrying about Jasper. At that moment, Rosalie and Carlisle were watching the nearly mute TV with an odd, doe-eyed emptiness. They remained grave.

Every time I thought of Jasper, I got more anxious. It was perhaps one hour later when the two brothers peered in from behind their sister and father. The blonde vampires' eyes glistened with weary happiness at their resolve.

Rosalie nestled her head upon Jasper's shoulder in a sibling way, her light and straight blonde hair blending with his sandy locks. Carlisle put a hand on Edward's shoulder, a smile in his eyes.

Although they had sadness misted into their eyes, the brothers were gently smiling. At each other.

**_I will really miss you all though its only a few days. Haha well hope you enjoyed! Until later!_**


	24. Masterpiece

_**AHHH! INTERNET IS BACK! FINALLY!**_

_**I don't think you all know how long this week has been without your lovely reviews. I sweat i will kill the interent providers. Tuesday became Wednesday, Wednesday became Friday, Friday became the dy my parents couldn't set up the interent, so i did it myself, and trust me, it took a long time, but i'm back! The first thing i did was reread your reviews. I missed you all so much ts not even funny! I hope you are all still out there reading, hope you didn't ditch me becauseof stinkin interent troubles. I promise to spoil you for the rest of the week. **_

_**I hope this chapter feeds you what has been missing from your e-mail box--an update! This was the first one i wrote down after the tradgedy of being disconnected. Please enjoy!**_

**_-Masterpiece-_**

In our room, there was a pleasant doorway to a porch, stained dark wood and lovely. It was most lovely, of course, because my Alice was out there right at this moment.

It was a sunday morning, and the sun was just rising to kiss the woods that Alice was facing. I curiously entered our room and crossed to the large twin glass doors. I peered against the glare of bright sunshine, and found her silhouette was paired with an easel. Intrigued, I opened the doors with a long, thin creak.

Her cropped hair whispered as she twirled around, and before the sunrise's glare rendered me to see, she had a piece of vanilla canvas draped over the frame. "Alice? What is it you are painting?" I asked, placing my hands upon her bare shoulders. She wore a plain black tank top, unaffected by the chilly morning breeze.

"Nothing…" she sighed and shrugged. I held my hands there fast and bent and kissed her neck. She giggled. Her shoulder came up in a shy and bashful gesture, which made me chuckle myself. The sweet taste of dewy air and cool breezes entered my throat.

"Won't you let me see?" I whispered a little huskier, trying to get her to bend to my curiosity. She shook her head comically, not matching my tone.

"Nope. You can see it only once it is done."

I frowned. "Alice, I love your pieces, though--"

"Then wait, Jasper! Honestly, it won't take that long. Now scurry off, won't you?" She rolled her glowing golden eyes, and they caught light so brilliantly that I wanted to press my lips to hers and breath her hair, her skin, and the morning crispness.

I stood there, only risking a couple steps back. She twirled upon her paint-splattered stool, her eyes wide, her mouth cocked in expectancy. She crossed her bare arms, the light glinted off of it gorgeously. I must have looked pretty comical myself, looking at her with such awe as she rolled her eyes and tapped her paintbrush on her palm. "Jasper!"

I blinked and rolled my eyes. "Alice!" I returned, laughing.

She shook her head--the way she did to Emmett before she would grumble, "You are so immature." I chuckled softly.

She turned to the canvas, wondering if she could paint while it was draped over herself, leaving her and the creation together in private. She rubbed her chin and made a half-move with her poised brush at the messy palette of colors. Upon seeing the splatters of vibrant colors, I couldn't stop my inner Emmett from leaping forth and dipping my finger in the turquoise. Alice began to raise her voice in protest, but with a smile, my finger swiped across her cheekbone first.

Her mouth hung open, a smile curling the O shape into an oval. Her teeth glinted in the sunlight, and yellow faucets illuminated around her ebony rimmed eyes. She laughed quite heartily then, covering her mouth with a pale white hand. The blue streak contrasted over her diamond skin.

She hopped from her rusty art stool, somehow producing a tube of burnt sienna. Had she always had that? She sprung at me, wielding it like a Frenchman would hold a fencing sword, and pressed the mouth of it swiftly to my neck.

I stumbled back, my body wracking with laughter. I sidestepped her--tried to, at least. She bounced in front of me, her hands outstretched. I risked another blob of brown paint above my brow to grasp her hips and turn her around so I had access to the palette.

She squealed with laughter as I held up the plate of painted rubies, dipping a new finger into the mustard-yellow. After a moment of side shuffling, I seized her arm and streaked my finger clean all the way up her ivory limb. She laughed all the while my finger traced along her arm, and I whipped my nail spotless as she shuddered with giggles.

As I was admiring my work, tiny Alice managed to duck under and between my legs. I cried out as she somersaulted to the tub on the deck that held all the fresh tubes of paint. She loaded each space between her knuckles with a rainbow of colors, and turned to me with them all swiftly uncapped and brimming full.

I held up my palette like a shield or an indicator that she'd get messy if she tried anything. She cocked her dark eyebrow, and took a step forth.

A battle ensued.

A dozen half-empty paint tubes littered the grass below us, and bright blobs of chartreuse, rose, and aqua laid on the deck floor. I pressed my back to the house, my white button up stained as if it were a child's smock while finger-painting. Alice leaned against the deck rail, her tank top and skin slashed with bright color. A bright red streak was beneath her glittering left eye, while navy trailed up her chin and halfway through her smiling lips.

"Now can I see the picture?" I said breathlessly. Her sigh was long and animated with aggravation.

"Fine!" She tromped over and grasped the canvas. I bounced forth, wringing my hands. She glanced at me, her head cocked. "I suppose it is 98% done, anyway."

Then, she unveiled it.

It was an image so accurate that it looked like a photograph. I was stunned by the clarity, then even more so as I took in the actual image.

It was two hands, palms up, with a larger one cradling a half-closed one. I stared at the hands, the smaller one creamy and graceful. The nails were clipped, the knuckles like white petals. It was, without a doubt, Alice's.

The other was less porcelain, the knuckles more defined, the finger pads larger. A man's, obviously. I was taken aback by the thin paint stroke half an inch beneath the heel of the palm. It was so thin that I wondered if Alice used an eyelash as a paintbrush. It was probably unnoticed to the human eye, but it was clearly a scar, rendering it my own hand that was cradling hers.

"You like it?" My head snapped to her, as her eyes left me to also admire her work. I exhaled and took a step forth to stare at it even more.

"It's…us." I managed.

She laughed. "Of course it is."

I smiled bashfully. "I guess…it's sort of like you are my masterpiece." She smiled widely, breaking the softened tension. I laughed too, and slowly brought my used palette up. I gently dipped my clean pinky in the mixed color and softly stroked the color across her shoulder, but even when her strap got in the way, she pulled it away obediently. I smiled softly and colored her paper white skin.

By the time I reached her other shoulder, she was standing in her bra, stained with bleeding oils. She closed her eyes and let my paint her with my fingers. I clawed my fingers across her flesh softly, leaving trails of vibrant color behind. I painted a maroon heart on her stomach, where the most untouched skin was. She smiled down at me as I knelt to complete the shape, her fingers twirling in my hair and stroking my temples. I whispered so softly that it tickled her bare stomach, "Now _you _are _my _masterpiece."

From above me, she pushed my loose shirt until it fell away, and she knelt to my eye level and shared my palette to begin painting my clean skin, as well. The cool smoothness crossed my body, and I wondered what she was painting.

Eventually, we walked into our room and went right to the full length mirror. I gazed at her thin but beautiful body, littered with hearts and streaks of a lovely plum that I had lhad eftover.

I read a word on my own torso even as it was backwards in the reflection. It read it thinner strokes than my clumsy pictures:

_Perfect._

It was plain and in black, and yet, her word seemed as beautiful as the painting that stood in front of the rising sun out on the porch.

However, I think that I smeared the words as her maroon heart rubbed on the label, a label that I loved, because it was from her. My heart to her word, our lips met, splattered in navy and mustard yellow, and it was just a great as if we were spotless clean.

**Yayy! Don't worry, another story will be out pronto tomorrow! Thanks for bearing with me! :) Team JALICE!**


	25. Swan Lake

**_This chapter is a little humor/romance/awkward vamp Bella :) A little out of character in places, but vampires were crazy back in the day! Oh, and this chapter is a little bit of a family chapter with Jalice on spotlight._**

**_-Swan Lake-_**

The dancers swirled and pounced and were as graceful as ribbons blowing in night air. I watched, knowing that even as a vampire, I couldn't match up to these mere humans' abilities. They had sculpted themselves to perform these few minutes, to shine.

The decorations on the stage glistened and glittered and the strung up bells chimed, I could hear it faintly through the televised performance with my acute ears. I could see their pores with my eyes, but it was high-definition, so I was seeing what humans thought was super-sight. Charlie would have a heart attack over a high-def TV--we had a flat screen, but I feared that was the only thing that kept him company these days besides Billy, and even then I knew things had to be awkward as Charlie mulled over how his paralyzed friend could shift into a thunderous and amazingly fast wolf.

The curtains tugged close, the dancers bounding into the darkness. I could faintly hear the instructors congratulating them and the directors shouting for the next costume change. The TV announcer assured that Sawn Lake would be back on in moments.

Esme clapped her hands softly. "That was beautiful."

I loved Esme, she was my second Renee in many ways. I didn't know if Esme had been rolling her eyes the whole time at the human's clumsiness or what, but she seemed sincere. I smiled and watched as a Kleenex commercial flashed on.

The front door creaked open, and a flurry of voices spoke quietly, boisterously, soothingly. I perked up, knowing Edward was home with his family. I had had Esme to myself for the past few hours while Edward and his siblings went out hunting. I wanted to spend some time with Esme--it seemed like as the holidays rolled near, I wanted a mother figure to love closely.

Emmett appeared in the room, his shoulders damp from the slouchy snow that was falling outside. Pine needles littered his glistening wet arms. He smiled down at me, his teeth aligned perfectly, his dimples showing. I couldn't help but grin back at my big brother Emmett.

Edward's soft lips pressed to my cheek while I wasn't watching, and he swiftly slipped into the bare seat beside me, sandwiching me pleasantly between him and Esme. Rosalie trotted in with her three inch stilettos, which I couldn't help but let my eyes flicker at and wonder why you would wear such things in the deep snow--and while hunting. Of course they didn't hurt her, but she could pull off sneakers if she really tried. Her ruby mouth was turned down as she shook at her long golden hair; it was a damp wheat color from an obvious snowball fight. Her ocher eyes blazed at Emmett as he slipped onto the loveseat. She snottily pressed against him in the seat, and crossed her arms as he smirked.

Alice and Jasper peered into the warmed room, the candles blazing on the mantle, the wax and soot smell sweet with the pine tree in the corner. I loved the holidays, though I missed Charlie and Renee dearly. Alice practically danced to the floor by Esme's feet where she lithely rearranged her skinny legs into a criss-cross sitting position, and Jasper slunk down beside her. They silently watched as an upcoming Christmas movie was promoted on TV.

The only one missing here was Carlisle, who had politely filled in at the hospital during the season.

"We are back to…Swan Lake!" The announcer on TV gleefully smiled, his teeth too large for his face, his jet black hair too coifed.

"What? Ballerinas?" Emmett interjected. Esme and I laughed and nodded, suggesting it was a girl thing. He rolled his eyes, then they popped alive with burning yellow humor. "Hey, remember when Alice and Ol' Twinkle toes did that production at that little country school we went to a couple decades ago?" Before anyone could respond, he was slapping his knee and laughing, making the house shake. I sat up, my curiosity engulfing me. Over the soothing symphonies on TV, I asked, "What?"

"Lord." Jasper rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as Alice's large and sprite-like eyes glowed in the twinkle lights of the Christmas tree, the candles yellowing her moon white complexion.

"Jazz and I danced at this play once. It was really, really quite fun." She clasped her hands and comically batted her lashes at Jasper as he shook his head, his forehead stressed. She pouted and grumbled, "Well, I thought it was fun."

"You two were very wonderful." Esme leaned forth, her eyes dancing with the memory. Oh, to see Alice dancing? She danced better than any of the ballerinas on TV while she simply walked! If she was actually trying--well, I was surprised some talent scout hadn't picked her out. "You see, it was also a Christmas production." Esme flipped at her shining hair.

I listened, fascinated. Edward added, "It was a story that no one had really heard of--I think some student at the school wrote the play. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't exactly Christmas-themed."

"Of course it was! It was so sweet, and sad, too." Esme smiled. I blinked.

Alice added perkily, "I don't think it was meant to be all Frosty the Snowman or Jingle Bells--just an uplifting show."

Jasper was rolling his eyes as Emmett was still chortling. "It was hilarious."

"It was wonderful!" Esme scolded him. He rolled his shining eyes at his chiding mother.

"You see, love, the story was about this blind girl that always wanted to dance, but never could because every instructor she had would never allow her to publicly perform, because they feared she would fall off the stage." Edward said. I raised an eyebrow. "I know, a little odd, but it was a rather well done production. The school we attended was very acting-based. Jasper played the instructor that finally let her perform."

"It was so ludicrous! I don't even remember how Alice roped me into that one." Jasper sighed and gestured with his hands in exasperation, feeding Emmett's rumbling chuckles. Edward tilted his head, his crooked smile painted on his lips.

"Well, the final dance number was the dramatic production that the blind girl and instructor did together. It was impressive." Edward said. Jasper scoffed quietly.

That sounded amazing--Alice and Jasper dancing, twirling under the spotlight. I could imagine Alice training her irises to keep place in the middle of her eyes to maintain a blinded creature look. The decorations would glitter, the holly's shining leaves, the waxed stage floor. Alice's delicate dancing shoes, Jasper plain black ones, whispering through each other's ankles and calves. Alice would arch her back in the air, point her toes as Jasper's strong hands lifted her and twirled her, the spotlight beaming down. For it to be sunlight and not artificial would be spectacular--their glittering skin would move under their carefully tailored costumes.

I watched with misty, faraway eyes as the Swan Lake ladies scurried off stage, after their number. I sighed. "I wish I could have seen it."

I suppose I allowed a bit much passion in my voce, for everyone turned to look at me with curiosity, wondering why it was such a feat since I, too, could dance better than Swan Lake ballerinas. I supposed I could never fully believe that after such a clumsy past, even if it was becoming blurrier and blurrier.

Alice and Jasper smiled up at me, Alice's eyes like flashlights, shining with nonstop luminance. Jasper's, too, were flickering with gentle modesty at me wanting to see him dance.

I smiled shyly and watched the TV as the smell of pine, pungent and cool, rose in the air.

**I can't remember where i got this idea from, and it's not the greatest chapter, but i thought it'd be fun to have Bella learn more about Alice and Jasper's past, even if it is a little silly. Not for Alice, though--she'd be the perfect ballerina, right? Well, Jasper would be great, too--it's just that Emmett pokes fun at him. I know that he could hold his own next to little Alice! :D**


	26. I Knew I Could Take The Pain Away

**_This one shot is a little on the dark side, a little on the hurt/comfort area. well, the past couple were pretty happy go lucky stories, so i just thought i'd throw this in for the people that enjoy angsty stuff more so than humourous romance quirks. Keepin it even! Oh, and you may or may not have me as an author alert (if so, i am flattered!!) But i have a new story, but i recommend it to the readers that especially like stories like this one. It's 'I Always Obeyed'--please check it out!_**

**_-I Knew I Could Take the Pain Away-_**

Seeing him sit with his back so rigid made my heart crack and shatter. I tried to compose myself and not watch as he slipped off his torn shirt and began to dig around for a clean one. We had just came back from the newborn battle, and Jasper had a couple new scars to show for it. I was glad that he didn't find more newfound horror in them, but I wasn't happy with the way he brushed off additions like it was nothing.

He collapsed into the chair I had so many fond memories of, and watched the rain droplets splatter upon the glass window at his side. I quietly did as he did and found a plain cotton tee to replace my lacy and somewhat frayed blouse.

As I pulled my head through the collar, I caught him gazing at a newer, more pale scar on his forearm. He looked up to meet my gaze, and he quickly shoved away his arm and turned away, caught in self-pity of some sort. I saw it as no such thing.

"Do they hurt, Jasper?" I asked meekly. He scoffed and chuckled in one utter of breath. I knew they did. He bit his lips into a hard line and watched as the pattern from the rainy glass cast a pattern upon his white arm. He clenched his fist silently and looked into the night and whispered tonelessly, "I'm fine, Alice. Don't worry."

I stood there, my hands on my left hip. He watched the rain.

I silently walked over to him, feeling the discomfort in him. Gently, I touched the skin near the new wound, and he twitched at my contact. I stood upright, startled by his outburst. He laughed nervously and turned away more.

Through the single soft touch, I could feel the venom jumping around in his veins, pulsing with pain, I was sure. I frowned, knowing Jasper was in any sort of discomfort. "Jasper?" I reached for his hand, and to my surprise, he cried out.

He bit his lip savagely and turned away, his hair becoming messy with stress. Obviously, the bite hurt tremendously--I supposed it hurt him more since it was only one of many. I recoiled my hand and took a few steps away as Jasper turned from me. I watched his shoulders quiver and rise up and fall from his labored breathing. I bit my own lip and hurried out of the room. I could practically hear Jasper's guilt for scaring me off.

I wasn't scared or anything of that sort--I wanted to help Jasper. I dashed downstairs and drew from the cupboard a tiny bowl and cupped it in my hands. Bowls were something that were never taken out of the shelves, and it was slightly dusty and felt foreign in my hands. I began back upstairs with it cupped unnaturally in my hands.

Before I entered the room, as the door swung open, I said levelly, "Jasper, I want to help you."

His golden eyes winced at the sight of the bowl, and it was almost enough for me to set it down and watch him endure instead. But, I knew he would be thankful in only several minutes after it was over with. "Alice, I'm fine, really."

My eyelashes touched my cheeks at I stared into the white bowl. I knelt to Jasper's side, staring at his forearm. I looked up, giving him my confidence. "I know how to do this, Jasper. Don't worry." In fact, I remembered the last time I had to do it--maybe the only time…but it was when Jasper and I were still detached from the Cullens. We had been in the forest, and a vampire appeared out of nowhere, maybe too swiftly for his own good.

I remembered looking ahead at Jasper with loving eyes, but I quickly felt panic as his golden eyes blazed. I cried out as he lunged at the vampire that had been looming over my shoulder, simply to smell me out. Jasper was very protective of me back then--he would practically kill a butterfly for landing on me.

I had to be the one to pry Jasper off the poor nomad, who I later discovered was simply approaching us for directions to the nearest coven area. Jasper had hopped away, but his nostrils flared and his teeth clenched. The poor vampire lay in the dirt, mourning over his shoulder, where his shirt hung in limp tatters around a crescent wound. I had cast Jasper a glare, sending him off like a scolded puppy.

I had fallen to my knees beside the poor nomad and told him not to worry, that the venom would be gone soon--and I had gotten rid of it. No problem. I had apologized and given him directions while Jasper hovered in the brush with simmering eyes.

Now, I knew I could take the pain away for Jasper.

I pressed my fingers to either side of the wound, and Jasper sighed sharply. I looked up at him, holding his gaze as I lowered, lowered. His eyes watched me, showing trust, showing awe...and I gently let my jaw hang slack. He didn't look to the wound as my harder-than-diamond teeth settled in the same place some evil newborn's had.

Eye contact broke, then, but I continued to stare at Jasper's face even as it scrunched with pain and he writhed uncomfortably under my hands. He gasped out, and I could taste the slimy, oily contents of venom in my own mouth. Finally, I sucked no more poisonous liquid, and I reared my head over to spit it into the bowl. Jasper looked like he wanted to snatch away his arm, but he let it hang limp in my grasp. I could no longer feel the pulsing of the venom under his skin.

His head rolled over and he sighed, peace washing over her features. I smiled softly. "Better?"

"Better." he agreed, and kissed one of my hands that were still around his wrist, steadying him. I was glad I could rid him of any pain, especially if he got the wound from protecting me. He was truly an overprotective fool.


	27. A Bad Brotherly Pastime

**_This one is a little different, seen through a fresh new point of view! I think you will really like this one, audience of wonderful readers! Ennnjoy!_**

**_-A Bad Brotherly Pastime-_**

I bounded outside, the sunlight felt fresh and clean. The air smelled of green grass and dampened trees, of dew and animal blood in the crevices of the forest. I walked outside, looking into the lavender sky as the sun began to peek up over the mountains.

Edward would laugh if he saw me admiring the landscape like this. "Don't overwork your brain too much, Emmett. You are no poet." he would say, but just because I had a better funny bone than him didn't mean I was dumb. I knew he knew that too. He could get inside my mind, remember? I would look up into his surprised eyes after I noted all the descriptions of something as miniscule as a dandelion, a trickle of water.

As my eyes surveyed the back yard, my eyes settled on two figures that seemed unfamiliar with this scene. Alice and Jasper.

Now, it had only been a few days since they had come to live with us Cullens, and we were all still warming up to them. Alice, she was a great gal. She was so funny, and she tolerated my crude humor out of everyone else. I liked to bug her, and she did so in return. I had never had a sister-- a little one at that. Her personality and cuteness just made you want to part crowds for her and hold her hand while crossing the street just so she wouldn't get hurt. I was the protective type, and I was just glad that she would let me do things for her. Rose, on the other hand, would shove me off and say she was independent enough, that she didn't need constant supervision.

I guessed I didn't need to worry about her well being too much--Jasper had that covered enough for us both. The way his eyes switched territorially when someone would even touch Alice was shocking. We were getting used to it, and it was waning away. I remembered the first day we met them, and I had mock punched Alice's shoulder after she had made a joke about my size or humor or what have you. I looked up into Jasper's scarlet eyes and shrank back. Me! I shrunk back! I was the biggest vampire of the group, and Jasper was maybe half my size, but the way his eyes simmered at me, I was thinkin' I'd loose my arm right then and there.

I did notice, however, when Alice's hand touched the small of his back, and his red eyes dulled over with slight shame for glaring at me. I had rolled my shoulders and left them.

Jasper hadn't done anything like that since then--and I knew he hadn't really meant to in the first place. But in those eyes, there was such pain and the need to protect--it was amazing. I fought the urge to ask Edward about it right on the spot. He'd told me later that Jasper would probably kill anything that thought of harming Alice--and that he could easily weed those enemies out with his emotion reading skill. Edward refused to tell me about Jasper's past--he wanted his new brother to be in charge of the moment to tell his family. Edward assured me that he would soon warm up to the idea of sharing Alice with us. Alice was definitely a precious, precious thing in Jasper's life.

So, I began to lumber over to Esme's garden, where I saw the tall frame topped with wavy blonde locks and the tiniest little figure with a clot of black hair--resting there.

Alice was crouched, smelling the bright purple irises, not daring to pluck them from their juicy roots. Jasper stood over her, watching her, as if a bumblebee would sting her and he would need to jump into action and sever the criminal's wings.

"Hey, Alice! Hey, Jazzy!" I didn't know if Jasper much liked the nickname--it was just sort of a slip. By now, I'd gotten Edward to start calling him Jazz. I went by Em in some cases, too--which could possibly be worse, considering there were Emilys that became abbreviated Ems.

Jasper turned to me, his eyebrow softly raised, one corner of his lips twitched upward in amusement. Alice turned over her dainty shoulder, the sunlight streaking her black hair. She smiled wonderfully--she was just as cute as a button!

"Emmett! Look at the pretty flowers! They're so colorful!" Alice stood up, dusting off her tan Capri pants. I smiled at her animation as she pointed to the plants. Jasper watched her with a growing soft face.

"Yep."

"Enjoying the scenery, Emmett?" Jasper asked. I grinned.

"Of course, I mean, ain't it purdy?" I drawled. Jasper smiled, which was sort of rare when it came to a crowd like our family. Alice danced up to me and caught my huge arm, her tiny hand only making it to the middle of my bicep. We stared at the sky for a while, just smiling like idiots.

"Gosh, your arm is so big it's squishing my hand! Lay off the spinach, Popeye!" Alice cried, giggling. I smiled, too...until I saw Jasper leaning closer. I swallowed and laughed nervously, though he wasn't angered.

I looked into his face--he had odd textures up and down his neck and spattered over his brow and jaw. I knew what they were--bite scars. They were hard to miss. The sunlight threw thin shadows over them, and they slashed over his calm features.

"Easy, Emmett. I'm not going to get mad over you having bulky arms." Jasper laughed quietly. Alice beamed up at me, seconding how silly I was for thinking it. I slipped from Alice, a new cockiness growing inside me.

"How can I make you mad, then?"

He was obviously caught off guard by that. His eyes widened, his mouth parted. "What? Why do you want me mad?"

"C'mon, bro! It's a Cullen brother pastime to wrestle. I'm up for a new challenge--Edward always reads my mind before I can do any serious damage. Lame." I crossed my arms and grinned, shoving all the cockiness I could allow just to egg him on. How could he refuse?

Jasper just kind of stared at me, cocking his head slightly. Alice watched, hope flickering in her eyes for this to be a bonding moment. Finally, Jasper whispered, "You want me to fight you?"

When he sounded so appalled, I was wondering if it was because he was afraid of me, or because he was near positive he could whoop me. I uncrossed my arms and tried not to let my uncertainty show.

"Let's go!" I bellowed, whipping out my baseball glove hands. He stared at them, each one. Alice stepped away, a smile threatening her lips. She golden eyes flashed to mine in a millisecond, and I could see what she was thinking. She was urging me.

I growled and lunged at my newest brother, and he didn't move out of the way like I had anticipated. We hit each other, clashing like massive boulders, and I landed on top of him. I instinctively thought: _Oh gosh--did I squish him?!_ But I was reassured when Jasper came to life beneath my frame, and hopped away lithely.

His eyes were wide with shock, but I could see eagerness flickering inside. When I grinned at him, positioning for a new attack, he returned the smile. It was on.

Boy, was he fast--almost as fast as Edward. I was wondering if he could read minds, too, by the way I could hardly land a head lock on him. I was beginning to feel defeat burn in my face--I couldn't let that happen!

I watched his blurry outline jump behind me, but I was quick enough to seize his shirt. I felt the cotton in my hands, and I tugged it hard enough to stop him in mid leap.

I guess I had forgotten that clothing and vampire wrestling matches didn't mix. They weren't as durable as our bodies, and I heard a sharp rip…followed by Alice's gasp.

I thought: _What's the big deal? A shirt? Carlisle's salary was fine enough to--_

Oh. Crap.

I stared at Jasper as he rose to his feet, after being thrown playfully to the ground. Alice was flitting next to us, her eyes anxious. I stared at my brother, mouth agape, wondering what I had done. He was gazing down at the shirt, which was torn up the side all the way to his arm pit. The quick breeze shot up the cloth, and I saw what the hub bub was all about.

The ravaged skin I always wished wasn't there was revealed. I guessed it was stupid to even try to block that out when he had those few on his face…

It was shocking, I had to admit. They were peppered all over, unrelenting, crossing over each other, leaving little skin unscathed. I watched as Jasper's arm flew out and caught the fluttering shirt, tucking it over his body.

Our eyes met at that second, mine unmoving and golden, his hurt and blood red.

The life he must have had…

He twirled on his heel and dashed for the forest, and Alice spared me an apologetic look before leaving me alone.

I mumbled inside my skull:_ You are such an idiot, Emmett. Shoulda stuck to watching the sun rise._

_**Dont you worry! This is yet another two parter, and we'll get this mess figured out then! Team Jalice/Emmett! :)**_


	28. A Bad Brotherly Pastime part 2

**_Okay, so sorry this isn't very long at all. I just wanted to tie some stff together and get some brotherly love flowin again :D_**

**_-A Bad Brotherly Pastime part 2_**

What now?

I was standing in the garden, all the flowers looking like they were brown and dead. I shuffled my huge feet, my face seeming to burn from shame. I knew it was impossible, just an illusion of my human psyche as Carlisle would preach. I sighed.

I rose my head, staring into the deep emerald trees. My new brother and sister were in there…hiding from me. Because I embarrassed them--shed light on a very private place. Thoughts of regret and apology ran rapid through my mind as I smacked my hands together, wondering and wondering until my brain was sore.

Finally, I lumbered towards the place they had darted off to--they wouldn't leave our home just because of my little slip, would they? On please let that be untrue! Alice was loved dearly by our parents, Jasper seemed to connect well with Edward. Alice and Rose bonded over magazines and girls crap like that. I couldn't be the one to talk that all away, could I?

My pace quickened, and I began to run my apologies through my mind over and over, mentally scribbling and rewriting my words. Where were they?

As I pulled up from a slight sloping ditch, I rested my hands on a flimsy tree, gazing through the pine needles. I found them.

Jasper was seated on a moldy stump, his hands massaging his temples, his red eyes clouded to a near pink. Alice was hovering over him, rubbing his back and smiling every time he managed a look up. I watched them in silence. How they cared for each other--maybe more so showing than Rose and me. We were really open with how much we cared for each other, but a public kiss wasn't much when you saw it everyday. This was experiencing something new and rare, and beautiful.

Suddenly, Jasper's head snapped up, his hands falling away. His eyes seemed to glow more feverish in those seconds, and his pupils were steaming through the tree branches and igniting into my own stunned eyes. I stumbled back, and by now Alice's little head was perched in my direction, her eyes squinting professionally. "Em?"

I mumbled and pulled away the tangle of branches, approaching, but watching Alice instead of Jasper. I couldn't tell what he was feeling, but he could tell that I was feeling like a complete idiot. Alice's eyes were wide and forgiving, pooling with melted gold. I smiled, but it was off.

"Hey. I just wanted to say: sorry about back there." Now I turned a quarter to Jasper, who was looking up at me, his shoulders slumped a little, his tear tucked into his pants so it folded away the skin. I averted my eyes from the frayed edges. "Sorry." I parroted.

Jasper stood, facing me, perhaps only a foot away from my face. I stared back at him, at his foreign red eyes that I could see now were touched with faint brown at the edges. They were changing from ravenous red to butterscotch. I seemed to relax at that a little.

"Jasper, I'm sorry about what I did. I was being a brute." I explained heartfully. Jasper examined me, making me feel like a sweaty human, something I hardly ever felt. Finally, he looked away, but he sighed so exasperatedly that it was directed at himself. But why?

"I shouldn't have gotten flustered with you--you can't control your emotions." Jasper hissed, pacing around the clearing. I watched him with wide eyes, and Alice watched with clasped hands and soft eyes. She glanced at me, telling me not to stress over this mishap. How could I not?!

"I didn't mean to--"

"Feel shocked?" Jasper stared at me, unblinking. I swallowed. "Or did you mean repulsed?"

"Jasper!" Alice hissed, jumping up beside me. She was so small, but Jasper's eyes winced with intimidation of his mini love. "You don't say that."

He sighed, his eyes meeting my own. "I'm sorry I haven't exactly been the greatest brother to you."

"Oh, like I have!" I bellowed, surprised he would even think I was an idol brother type.

"You are a good fellow, Emmett Cullen. And I promise you--one day, I will talk to you about…" he trailed off, touching his ripped shirt. Jasper smiled, and when I caught Alice's glinting eyes, I made the move she was expecting.

I gave Jasper Hale, my brother--my biggest bear hug I could muster. He groaned out loud, and Alice broke into gales of tinkling laughter, and i joined her, quaking Jasper's body still held in my grip.

**_Yayyy Emmett Bearhugs fix all things :)_**


	29. Bus Ride Conversations

**_So, this is probably the longest chapter of all my one shots, and i couldn't find a decent and even place to split it into a two-parter. Oh well. I hope you like it--kinda fun to think of possiblities. Shouts outs to pretty much everybody for being so awesome. BUT lets have a HUgEE shout out to realynn8 for being so amazing and reviewing so many of my 'welcome to forks high' chapters. You bumped it up to over 100, realynn8! Kudos to you--that's TWO fics of mine ing the triple-digits category :D ANNNDD this one is only thirty or so reviews from 300....:D_**

**_-Bus Ride Conversations-_**

The humming of the bus was loud in my ears, the white light inside illuminating the sleepy passengers. I felt Jasper's fingertips subtly guiding me up the steep entry stirs like any other good boyfriend--or fiancé, or husband--whatever they would make us out to be.

I was a little uneasy about getting into this tight little moving bus with all these warm blooded humans. My throat ached a little, my stomach pitting out with emptiness. The faces around me were sallow and droopy--it was, after all, nearly twelve at night. These looked to be white collar workers just getting off after promising to finish the report or touch up the project for tomorrow's lecture.

I wasn't uneasy about myself, exactly, but the wonderful being that was towering behind me, casting a thin shadow against the grimy lights. His silent hand dropped in the acquired amount to ride the bus, though I was fairly positive we could have sneaked in for free with our amazing looks to humans. I had seen Rosalie do it many times--cruelly seducing salesmen into giving her discounts or schmoozing cabbies into cutting the faire in half. I didn't particularly like her abuse to her power, so I strayed from it, with the exception of our little Italy trip a couple years back.

You would maybe assume that Jasper would be better with his thirst, but this wasn't so. It was almost like a permanent thing, which saddened me. He did have little niches that showed progress, though--him holding Nessie more than asked and such things that a normal uncle would do for his lovely niece. I still couldn't deny that he was at the same state as perhaps several years ago, but I did recall that when first meeting him, I would have to wrestle him down when a human so much as walked by.

There was an empty bench that faced sideways, and I didn't want to cause attention by simply walking past it, but we didn't need it. Any other human would snatch a seat at midnight, so I pulled Jasper down as he was in midstep.

I could see the way his eyes moved slowly, cautiously, the way his lips were tight and his spine rigid. I sqeezed his hand that was wedged between our thighs and smiled with assurance. I, myself, was a little light headed from the grime and hot blood and the unopened windows to keep the cold out. I sighed and faced forward, perhaps to watch the city lights roll by.

We were in New York, and it was a beautiful summer night. I had asked Jasper to take me for a little shopping trip--just an all around bonding day with Carlisle's credit card to come along. We had had fun, we really did--either that or Jasper was exquisite at hiding emotion. I had at least ten pounds worth of new clothes for our entire family still draped around my tireless arms.

As my neck craned to looked outside, I met two eyes that seemed so like mine that I stopped and blinked in shock. I felt Jasper shift at my sudden change in emotion.

Across the aisle was a woman of about twenty. She had long dyed blonde hair with dishwater roots. It was a lovely texture, though, it was very long, reaching her waist and rippling and wavy in a natural way. I cocked my head and stared into her face, seeming to have seen it before.

Her nose was small and petite and slightly upturned, not in a piggish way, but a quirky way. Her cheekbones were high and pretty under her peachy skin, spackled with freckles. Her eyelashes were very dark and reached from her eyes more than I had seen on most humans. Her eyebrows were tawny and finely shaped above her wide eyes. Her eyes were a hazel--it was rather interesting, really. The middle of the irises were a mocha, then it billowed out with a leaf green, then edged into a leafy ocher. She had a large out of place spot of chocolate brown in her left iris.

My eyes roamed over her pleasant face, but I stopped cold when I reached her hairline. There was at least three layers of cover-up there, I could see the fine cracks that her pores and minute wrinkles had made. In those tiny wrinkles and crevices, I could plainly see a vicious purple. She was hiding a bruise.

My eyes flicked over her upper arm--there was a healing cut. These seemed so subtle--no human would spot it, but I could tell by the ways they were most ugly, how they were inflicted, and it wasn't an accident. Especially not the bruise, because my sharp eyes could weave through the make up and find the four strips of darkness that suggested a fist.

"Is she alright? She's….star--ing…" the woman had broke my thought, but it seemed that Jasper had broken hers. His wide golden eyes watched her emotionlessly, his lashes whispering over her cheeks. The lights glimmered off his oddly kept hair, and I watched with distaste as this stranger took a peek at Jasper's build and found speech difficult.

Yes, I had been staring, but now that she was being the accused and was fixated on Jasper, my eyes bolted to her shirt pocket. Her shirt, by the way, was a minty green-blue that suggested 1950's stereotype waitress. It was edged in an unholy Barbie pink and had plain white buttons and a matching pencil skirt. She was a waitress, it was obvious. My eyes burni into her name tag, which had a dancing burger above her unevenly lettered name:

CYNTHIA.

Cynthia?

Once again, Jasper tore his head around to wonder at me with his eyes at my sudden shift of feeling. I was feeling numbed, shocked. This woman resembled me in the slightest ways--so little, that she believed we looked nothing alike. But we were.

She was my niece.

Jasper's hand tugged on my shoulder--I hadn't realized I was leaning forth in my seat. I leaned against the cold bus wall, wishing I could avert my stare. This was my only family--my blood family if you would excuse the pun. I suddenly felt a rush of longing--I wanted to know her and talk to her, and the only exchange between us was her asking Jasper if I was sane or not.

Jasper's hand kneaded my tiny shoulder, and a blanket of fuzzy calm wrapped me up. I lowered my eyelids which had been pinned open with shock. Cynthia watched me with suspicious hazel eyes.

I forced a smile, squaring my shoulders to show how sane I really was. I folded my hands in my lap and said courteously, "Please excuse my staring. I thought you were someone else."

Cynthia rose her chin up a tiny bit and looked like she was about to roll her eyes and agree to my rudeness. Instead, she sort of withered in the seat and shrugged, gazing out the now rain-streaked windows.

While she looked away, I gazed at Jasper with huge burning eyes. His were wide, too, asking what this was all about. I breathily whispered, "That's my niece."

He clenched his jaw and allowed another glance at the saddened woman. I could see how his eyes glowed as he picked out my nose and cheekbones in her face. His teeth separated in sort of a jaw drop.

I ran a hand through my hair, my nerves frazzled like they had never been before, when Cynthia whispered, "Who was it you thought I was?"

Jasper and I twirled at her, and I watched her eyes enlarge briefly at Jasper once more. I bit my lip and blurted, "I thought you were my niece."

Jasper squeezed my hand ferociously--a warning too late. Saying that was just like running out in public--for the people to stop and wonder if they really just saw a person speeding past faster than a car. I also slapped a hand to my mouth, indicating that I had something to hide. Jasper quickly tore my palm away and glued it to my side. I could feel his eyes boring into my face, praying I wouldn't slip up again. Wondering if she even caught it.

I believed she did, because her pretty brown-shaded eyelids were flashing in the lighting as she blinked. "What?" She chuckled nervously. "You have to be at least four years my junior. How could you think I was younger than _you_?" Her eyes widened on the last word, and her eyes shot across me quickly, emphasizing my immortal beauty. I knew that this gesture also stated--"And you have him! Look at you two--a lovely young couple."

I shrugged pathetically. "I--"

"All off at Stop 6!" The burly bus driver called down the grimy silver hall. Our heads snapped up, turning at her meaty arm, outstretched on the lever to open the door.

Cynthia's eyes were large when she realized we had to part now. She looked at us for a long while, then stood up and gathered her purse and her ratty old black coat.

I heard her high heeled salmon colored shoes clank on the silver floor riddled with gum and sticky residue a few times before I dashed up and managed to grab her.

I snatched at her purse strap, but luckily, she didn't scream at robbery or anything. She stopped and turned to me, a tiny beautiful woman with a tall, lank man behind me. Our golden eyes watched her like she was something rare and wonderful. She was. My throat clogged.

I couldn't tell her what I wanted to say. I wanted to give her some sort of hint--anything! She would never find me again…no, I shouldn't. Why stir up trouble?

But then again, how could I just watch her go back to her waitress job and abusive relationship?

Without her even noticing, I whipped a receipt from my pocket and a pen from her open purse compartment and slashed the ink upon it with enough stress that I almost tore it. I had barely looked over it before I shoved it into her warm hands, layered with freckles.

"All off! Let's move it!" The driver shouted. Cynthia's large hazel eyes caught the light as she looked over the threatening woman's shoulder. She spared me a final look and nearly tripped off the bus.

Jasper and I were still standing in the aisle as the driver brutally gassed the bus. Jasper caught me as I jolted back, and I regained balance in a second so I could peek out the window.

The people I had to squish around groaned their disapproval, and I felt Jasper's guiding hand on my elbow. My eyes adjusted to the darkness outside.

There Cynthia was, with her jacket draped over one pale, freckled arm and the other clutching the receipt. Before she became a faceless figure on the side of the road, she glanced up at me. I gripped the rail above my head, feeling Jasper's hand steady my waist as we bumped over potholes. I could only see the silver light off of the gutter's water now, a ribbon of whiteness that followed out bus.

Jasper coaxed me to my seat as he glanced at the humans that were tittering at my over excitement.

"What did you tell her, Alice? You didn't--"

"No, no, of course not." I wouldn't tell her that I was her aunt and also a creature that was featured on Saturday Night Horror Fests. I sighed.

"Then what?" Jasper whispered, brushing a hair from my forehead.

"I just told her to get out of her relationship. I don't know if she'll do that for me--a stranger she met on the bus that was staring at her like a loon, I mean." I chuckled dryly. Jasper stared at me with quivering eyes and finally enveloped me in his arms. His scent was soothing and sweet--I inhaled it until I felt dizzy. I nestled my face into his warm chest, feeling comforted by everything, but I still felt the instinctive stabbing regret in the pit of my stomach. Regret that I didn't--couldn't--tell Cynthia that I was her aunt.

A young waitress with dyed blonde hair was staring at the scrap of paper the stranger had given to her, and scrawled across it was, "Find help about your relationship." She could've just shrugged and wondered if the woman was crazy, but Cynthia knew what she meant. However she had managed to find out through her carefully hidden bruises was beyond her. No one else suspected a thing.

She carefully folded the piece of paper with the lovely Elizabethan writing upon it--which also intrigued her. She walked towards her apartment. Her shameful waitress shoes clunked on the soggy sidewalk.

She unlocked her front door, switched on the flickering light, hung up her coat. Decided to boil some water for hot cider, changed into her night time robe. Turned on the television and adjusted the rabbit ears until a static program appeared. She carefully poured the water into a mug and ripped open a packet of cider spices.

She brought the cup to her worn chair and sat with her feet up. After about a half hour, she left her comfortable seat to retrieve the note. She stared at it through a whole commercial break, tossing it and turning it in her hands. The receipt numbers on the back of the note were shocking--the woman had spent $1,200 at one store alone. Rich and beautiful, Cynthia thought. She sighed and tucked the paper beneath her empty mug and watched the television.

What a strange woman, she mused.

The next morning, she found a five one thousand dollar bills in her open purse compartment, and mentally thanked the mysterious woman on the bus.

**_Sorry if the ending is sorta weak--i couldn't just have alice tell her that she wa sher aunt. Mmm. Hope you enjoyed!_**


	30. Meyer's BridgeAfterword

_**Howdy do! Okay, so this probably would have come out much later...but i read this one fanfic today and i BAWLED my eyes out and felt the gnawing need to restore right with the world of fics.**_

_** (Seriously, though--this fic of which i speak--i have never been so apalled. I am a Jasper/Alice hippie; i will stand up for them at all times! You say Jasper looks constipated, i step in. You say you hated Alice's hair in the movie, i elbow in. You say Jackson R. was a bad choice, i STRONGLY disagree. **_

_**Anyway....i read this story...and it describes Alice and Jasper...all the love lost! I thought it would twist into a hopeful end--no! Jasper was working for the voultri in it--him and alice had joined so bella & nessie could stay alive in BD--TOGETHER. Annndddd jasper gets sucked into the bloodlust and doesn't even care about alice! I was heartbroken! absolutely heartbroken--i'd never felt so crappy from a piece of writing before! No no no! **_

_**Alice and Jasper are nothing without eachother--they would NEVER upset eachother like that! NOOOOO. My very favorite characters--acting like they didn't care! Well...jasper acted like that, and Alice was devastated!) THAT, my friends, is why this fic is up n going. Please rid yourself of these horrid things. It was really well written though, and i'm not bashing on 'em, just voicing how disturbing i thought it was. :S**_

**_-Meyer's Bridge-_**

_Meet me at Meyer's Bridge._

That's all the note said, but as possibilities ran though my mind, I could hardly contain myself. I grinned and clutched the paper--obviously in his scrawl. As I began a flurry in and around the room for possible outfits, I noticed something scribbled on the back:

_PS: No peeking._

I huffed a bit, but it could hardly matter. I was so excited…what could it be? Important enough to call me to Meyer's Bridge, the most romantic scene in the little town we were in.

We'd just moved in not a month ago--with the Cullens. It was strange and beautiful--every second of it. Every gaze into my own golden eyes through a shiny mirror, every eye roll at my sister's vanity. Every scalp burn from my brother's excessive noogies, every tune that my brain caught and replayed over and over that my favorite brother created with ebony and ivory keys. Every life lesson that my father taught me, every ginger kiss my mother smacked my white forehead with.

Every moment, a picture, a scene, a masterpiece.

These thought ran through my brain as I lifted up dress after dress over my thin body. Sometimes I wished I had Rose's curves--I looked like a little tomboy! I settled for a blue and white sundress--even though it was evening. I didn't care, and it made my hips look rounder. I knew he wouldn't mind…the vampire--the _man_ I was about to find.

I fixed up my hair and was out of the window in a rush, trying to blot away any images that seeped at me. I was shaking my head and blinking harshly to keep colored images from entering my brain. He had said not to--and I wasn't about to.

My white heels clomped as I ran through the forest. The trees rushed past me, meaningless. I found a ribbon of sidewalk soon after my trekking, and I stopped for only a moment to pick out the pine needles in my hair and unwrinkled my dress. I watched my tiny feet and listened closely to the clicking of my shoes.

I'd been staring at my feet for a long while, not knowing where I was being led to by the walk--trying to block out my visions, when my toe struck wood that was protruding from my path.

The bridge.

My head snapped upwards, and my eyes focused on a tall, lanky yet muscular figure in the moonlight. My breath literally froze in my throat as I saw him.

He was merely a black silhouette, but I could pick out every facial curve, every bulge of muscle. He was wearing a black jacket--a rather formal one. Maybe I should have decided on a serious evening dress after all. I gained speed.

His hair was blowing serenely from his face, his strong face cast out upon the river, which was throwing lit sparkles. They twinkled in the bluish moonlight--the moon was hanging so huge and bright and dominant to all the stars.

My heels made noise, and he turned to me, his arm inside of his jacket. He formally bowed, his face lighting up from what looked like nervousness. I couldn't hardly stand waiting to see why.

His teeth glinted in the light, his golden eyes glowing with happiness. Love.

I picked up the pace, and being out of his arms suddenly felt like the worst thing in the world. My heels clanked and clanked--and finally, I was safe in his arms.

I curled up to him, brushing my cheek to his broad chest, breathing in the fresh air and the sweet smell of him. I sighed and pulled closer, pressing my body to his, feeling warmth and comfort. "Hello, Jasper."

"Good evening, my love." he murmured, pressing his lips to my head. I pulled away, smiling softly. His eyebrows pulled upwards into a look of slight nervousness, and I stepped forth, touching his chest.

"Jasper? Why did you call me here?" I asked quietly. He smiled a bit, then leaned down to kiss my head again.

He stood, looking at me, studying me. I studied back, loving everything I saw. His chin--strong and handsome. His cheekbones, fine and attractive. His lips, unique and warm. His hair, honey blonde and windblown. His skin, white and peppered with loved flaws. His eyebrows, dark and suggesting. His eyes…golden and piercing.

His finger caught my chin, gently caressing it with his thumb. I smiled.

"Alice, I love you." he breathed.

"I love you even more than 'I love you' can describe." I agreed, wanting to pull closer. He took a step back, though, and I watched with wide eyes.

"I love you so much…I couldn't ever love anyone the same way."

"Nor could I." I offered, waiting.

He bit his lip. "I've felt your emotions, seen what I've needed to see in them to decide. It was hardly a decision, actually…I knew the moment I saw you."

"What decision?" I asked quietly. He smiled softly and brushed his fingers over my cheek before taking one hand in both of his.

Suddenly, he was lowering, and I was struck with confusion. I was half-ready to tell him to get up--ask what he was doing, when--

He slid out a tiny black box from his pocket, his smile wider and dazzling. My breath caught again, and didn't come out. Good thing I didn't need it--otherwise I would keel over. I raised my free hand to my mouth, and I felt the fingertips shaking violently. "Jasper…"

"Alice Mary Brandon?" he asked, gently letting my hand go to pop open the tiny box. It revealed a dazzling ring--a golden band with intricate vines of fine diamonds weaving from the main gem. It was beautiful--an eye-catching white that reflected beams of blues and ivories in the moonlight. It was all I could ever hope for in a…an engagement ring.

My eyes flickered back to Jasper, my mouth open. "I don't know if I will ever believe I deserve you, nor will I ever understand how we met, but I would never dream of giving up one second with you. I want to spend forever with you--and not a day less."

I tried to respond, but it only came out a rasp. He smiled knowingly.

"Will you marry me?"

I clapped my hands to my face and waited for tears, but they didn't come, of course. I trembled and revealed my face only to slightly bend, for him on his knees was only a half foot shorter than me. I cupped his face and gave him my most passionate kiss, letting out all my adoration and happiness and bliss and love…into that one kiss. I loved him, and I wanted nothing less than to spend eternity with him and only him.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes…a million times yes." I breathed, my forehead against his. He smiled, still on his knees, his hand sliding between us to grasp my hand. I smiled and felt the coolness of the band on my finger. It fit perfectly.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and his secured my waist, and we shared a kiss to leave all of our others behind.

--------------

**In a sea of bobbing human heads walking on a dirty street, are two beings.**

Through the glittery gold eyes of the young lady flashed images. Bits and pieces of the future. Colorful shards and bright puzzle pieces blending to be something to make sense of.

The young man holding her tiny hand in his also saw things.

Their angular and perfect faces turned away from the world around them. The people and the shouting and the honking and the whistling…gone in the moment their eyes met.

The world seemed so small. Apart from each other, it was like balancing on a marble. Everything would be mindless and clouded and unreasoning. Without each other, nothing would mean anything.

The blonde man squeezed her palm, and she smiled, her eyes falling closed. She saw sharp images of the closest kind of future. Bright and warm and sensual, these images danced in the film of her vision, replacing the dull humans walking the streets.

As their pace quickened, their arms swung, still clutching the other's hand.

The smooth marble skin he felt was maddening.

The rough scar her index finger grazed was incredibly marking all the weight the world had put on the young man's shoulders.

As the people moved in curving lines as to not run into them, the young, gorgeous couple stole into an alleyway, the bricks looming around them. Like burgundy walls, they felt protected as they ventured silently into the darkness.

His hands rose to her face, cupping it softly as he leaned in. She felt her lips tighten with mind numbing elation. His lips scuffed across hers, making her sparkling visions come true. She pressed a firm hand to his chest, gently gripping cloth to pull him near. Her arms flung over his broad shoulders. His own palms shimmied down to her hips, where they lovingly stayed.

As the darkness hid them from the on looking and dull-sensed humans, their bodies meshed in a lovely softness, and their lips met. Soft yet firm, knowing and unknowing, beautiful but rough, innocent and meaningful, hard and soft, their lips moved slowly and softly, savoring every moment like it was their last. It wasn't, of course--it never would be.

**These two beings are Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale, and light has been shed upon them as they walk the streets…much like these untold stories that have been spun. Of course, once they step into the darkness of a bricked alley way…some stories are meant to never escape their interlocked lips.**

**----------------**

**The End.**

**_Yep. All done. Thus commences 'Alice & Jasper's Untold Tales.' I know how some of my most deidicated readers might feel--i feel it too! It was such a pleasure, you guys. This decision to make these one shots was a good one, i think. I became open to my reviewers and actually talking to a lot of different people through out this project. I really hope everyone catches up with my newest fic 'I always obeyed--' (this is where i always promote my stuff :D) because your reviews make me live!! I'm already in the works of a brand new and originally FLUFFY story that i hope you will all stick around for. It will show up fairly soon--i actually like to juggle through two stories at a time sometimes. **Oh, and PS--if there is anyone out there that LOVES angst and WANTS to read about the story i ranted about at the opening, gimme a PM and i'll hook you up. You bring the kleenex, i'll bring the link, but ye hath been warned!**_**

**_But fear not, my Jalice lovers. Once this fanfic breaks 300--i will give you all a surprise treat. Be watching the reviews...and watching the stars! Goodbye until then!_**

**Team Jalice!**


	31. 300th Review TreatTraditions

**_You may be thinking: What the heck? Why is this here? This story is done!!_**

**_Good question! You may or may not recall my promise to give you one last treat as soon as we reach 300 reviews, and i thought it would take slightly longer, but you guys are just insanely awesome and made it happen practically overnight. _**

**_SOO here is the final chappy to 'untold tales', i swear (unless we reach 400. Look again if that ever happens. :D) I like the Meyer's bridge finale (I dunno if you all caught that. MEYER's bridge--a shout out to the wonderful Stephenie!!) but i wanted to throw this in the mix. Enjoy!_**

**_-Traditions-_**

One would think that we were partaking in what was very nearly the senior tradition of after-prom. We were, after all, splayed out on our bed in only our undergarments. But, no, we weren't doing that --we were only staring with fascination at our plains of silken skin. I supposed we weren't really ones to follow with what others did.

I'm sure that Rosalie and Emmett would gladly partake in that, though--right down the hall. I chose not to think of that…but instead wondered about Edward and Bella. How must it be--unable to freely kiss each other with unfeigned passion? Jasper and I did it any time we weren't being watched or suspected. The Cullens, minus Edward, didn't know the Jasper like I did. I smiled serenely.

A huge patch of blue moonlight washed over the bedspread, which was cozily crinkled up around our arrangement of bodies. The tiny white folds rose like mountains, casting spear-shaped shadows. My head relaxed on Jasper's chest, our bodies formed like a 'T' as we lay horizontal and vertical. I felt his hand on my collar, stroking my smooth skin, uninterrupted by my dress.

It was carefully hung in the closet, not mindlessly ripped off and strewn on the ground like I imagined of my flamboyant brother and sister. I could see it glinting in the mellow darkness. I remembered seeing Jasper's eyes light up when I had descended the stairs like us Cullens had our own tradition of doing. It had been Esme's idea long, long ago, but normally Edward would join his parents on the last stair and beam up at his siblings as we made our way down as Esme flashed pictures.

Those pictures would almost never see the light of day--sure, they were often displayed in the home, but we didn't make copies to give to friends or anything of that sort. On our mantle, actually, there was a rather impressive line of frames of us so old as prom '69.

My skin jumped as Jasper's delicate finger traced along my sensitive skin along my white throat. I caught his hand and kneaded it with loving fingers, sending him little rays of adoration through them. I felt him breathing under my head…up and down, up and down. I sighed happily and rolled off of him, resting on my stomach parallel to him. My eye peeked through the mountain range of blankets, meeting his glimmering golden irises.

I smiled softly, immersed in his presence. What would life be without him?

Most women wouldn't first list an ex-general with pained scars and a dark past when describing their perfect man, but I certainly would. I had never known of anything else ever being as attractive. I didn't remember anything before I turned into a vampire, and once I had awoken from that, I saw Jasper. I never had a chance to explore other men--nor did I want to. It would have been a colossal waste of time. I wondered if I ever dated as a human…which was silly since none of them were Jasper, either.

I think that any other person wouldn't be right for him, either. Would other women not be as understanding as I was when it came to his past, his scars--his challenge every day? I had waited all the while he was in the army, the dark past, so I could really appreciate how long those years were, sitting at a diner while he fought for his life.

I pulled away from these more grim images, rolling on my back and staring out at the moon. It was full, the silver lining of it glowing grandly. It was so massive against the midnight blue sky, the stars put out by its brightness.

I compressed a sharp giggle when Jasper inched near, propped on his elbows. He slid his bare torso near mine, bringing his lips upon my ribs. I quivered with laughter, for it tickled…as his lips graced my side. Over and over, his soft lips met my skin, leaving tiny pleasant burns of passion. I wondered what I would look like if each one of his kisses left a tiny scald of passion…I would be as cover as Jasper, but I wouldn't care if I had to bear those wounds, if you call them that at all. More like blessings.

He shifted his body smoothly until his lips and nose skimmed below my breastbone, traveling across to the other rib. I moved my arms above me, out of his path. I stared at the ceiling, seeing blooms of wonder blotting my vision. I smiled softly as his body grazed over mine, his lips caressing my white skin.

I brought up one hand and ran my thin fingers through his hair. It was so soft and familiar--all those times I had threaded my hands through his locks to keep his face to mine. To urge him on.

My head rolled to the side, watching Jasper casually kiss my body. With half his torso draped over mine (though he let me have none of the weight), he turned his head, resting his cheek on my rib.

His eyes were glowing with golden love. My eyes weighted down and I brushed away his stray blonde tendrils of hair. He caught my hand and pursued with kissing that. I smiled as his lips budded over my fingertips, feeling hot and sensitive. His breath fanned across my wrist, feeling like the softest summer breeze. His nose skimmed my knuckles, he inhaled my scent. He pressed his unmoving lips to the back of my palm and held it there, eyes closed in bliss.

"I love you." I whispered into the room, the words floating on the dark air. I rolled my head over and closed my eyes, as if to sleep. I knew his remained that way too, and we were simply enjoying each other's existence.

"I love you, Alice." he whispered. I nodded to myself and let the moonlight bathe over us…for eternity if we chose. Never did we have to go on without the other…which had to be my favorite part about being a fictional horror monster.

**_I got the inspiration for this story from a piece of fanart (Yes i am a hardcore twihard) from nami86, who you may or may not have heard of. Her work is pretty popular--pops up on photobucket sometimes. I put a link up for the certain picture that inspired this story on my profile, so check that out. It's sorta scandalous--it's a PG-13 rated picture, but still pretty and romantic._**

**_ She's a great artist and does cutesy Alice and Jasper pics--even if you don't like manga-anime stuff (I actually don't) you'll appreciate her pieces! :D _**


	32. Ice Princess and Prince

**_Guess what? I'm back. Yep._**

**_I can't quit my oneshots!! I can't! I always find inspiration. It's everywhere! i need to let them out! I hope you don't mind me saying complete--no--yes, NO! I'll just keep going, and letting my stories come. I cannot guarantee a daily fic like the olden days, however. But writing them again will make me less bored. Pleased to be back--hope y'all are still there!_**

**_Oh, and another thing. I promise synopsises now so you know what you're heading into :D_**

* * *

_Synopsis: The Cullens take a 'human' trip to ice skate_

**_-Ice Princess and Prince-_**

"I'm excited."

"You don't have to tell _me_." I joked. She smiled brightly.

"I have to say I'm pretty hyped up, too. Before Bella showed up, we hardly ever did anything normal." Emmett laughed and nudged Bella roughly, but she still smiled, her brown hair wispy around her face. I smiled to myself; how cliché of a family we were being right now. It was rather humorous, but it still made the whole car swell with bloated happiness, warm and soft.

We were in one of our newest cars--us Cullens were all up for the latest edition, the latest speed--and after Nessie, the latest safety features. It was a rather big car, and it was big enough to fit in the whole gang, and no one even suggested separately riding, which we almost had to do. Today, we didn't care that we would have to unload like clowns from a toy car.

Jacob was the only one that didn't come due to pack bonding hours or something, which was actually a shame, I thought. It was odd--I was actually warming up to the silly dog. Edward chuckled in the seat in front of me, holding Nessie securely, giving her much more safety than any old booster seat would. Nessie was the only one that was bundled up for a reason, whereas the rest of us looked like abdominal snowmen but felt just as cold beneath the layers.

"We are almost there! There, Ness, can you see the lake?" Carlisle grinned, pointing ahead. Nessie looked into his shining face and smiled, clapping her mittened hands together. It was really different but splendid to see Carlisle launch into Grandpa mode, but he did seem somewhat like a second father to Nessie. I could feel the fuzziness from Carlisle at his wonderful little grandbaby.

He rolled to a stop, and grinned while everyone unbuckled (we didn't need a cop pulling us over for that, after all). I felt so fresh and new--everyone did.

We were going ice skating.

Emmett bounded out, kicking up fresh powder as Rosalie descended, her hair catching the white snow's glow. Bella stepped out, not missing one step on the lumpy terrain, and her husband leapt out, cradling Nessie as she laughed in his arms, looking like a pink sack of potatoes in her coat and scarf.

I slid out my side, and Alice grabbed my arm, following me close. Her happiness radiated brighter than the snow, which twinkled just as our skin did in light. She stood on her toes and tightened my scarf, whispered as we made our way, "Don't want to get frost bite." I chuckled, and she strained to kiss my chin, nibbling it playfully.

"But 'Alice-bite' is okay." I told her.

She wrapped around my arm, and we, the Cullens, headed to the frozen lake.

It was misty gray and sheathed with light frost. We stopped at an empty bench, where we settled and began to place our socked feet into skates. I hadn't skated since a couple years after my and Alice's wedding. Before Bella, we were quite the adventure seekers--well, Alice was. She wanted to try everything at least once. I didn't mind that now we were both high school sweethearts _and_ aunt and uncle.

Bella's white fingers spun over Nessie's skates, which were flowery pink, lacing them tight. Nessie looked older already--she could pass for a five year old, certainly. Her cheeks were nipped with cold, making them ice pink. Her lips were rose bud red, her eyes milky brown. A small white beanie cap was over her auburn locks, which framed her lovely face.

I could already feel the waves of envy, jealousy, surprise, lust--yada yada yada. I didn't really care about what humans felt towards me or my family anymore. We were here to have fun today, not get lost in their insecurities.

Alice leapt to my side after I had waited as she laced her sleek black skates. We had actually all gotten new skates last week, after Alice decided we should make a daytrip out of it soon. I smiled at her glowing expression--how her smile glinted, how her short hair flipped beneath her stylish red beret, how her black pea coat hugged her tiny frame.

I wore a charcoal cabbie hat and gray scarf, and black coat. I wasn't as color-coordinated as Alice, whom looked like she stepped out of a fashion editorial. Many human male's eyes widened at the sight of her, but I chose not to dwell on it.

With our arms linked, we skated smoothly, weaving through clumsy humans and the ones that thought they were rather exceptional. Was it conceited that I would arch an eyebrow at those cocky humans as we graced by? Maybe so, but with Alice, I couldn't help for my new feelings.

The lake was well sized, so as we made our rounds in quiet except for Alice's occasional outburst of giggles, we would smile and wave at our family, scattered about. This was fun.

Edward and Bella were crouched low on the ice, their gloved hands secure over each of Nessie's. It seemed she hardly needed it, she was standing tall, looking like a girl on a mission. I even heard her once murmur, "Hurry up, Daddy!" Edward chuckled as we passed, tossing us a merry smile.

Alice moved closer, resting her head on my shoulder. I pulled her close, my arm around her waist as we skidded softly.

Esme and Carlisle brushed past us, giving us overjoyed glances with golden eyes. Their love and happiness was contagious as they quickly hurried along, lost in each other. My father's hand was around Esme, and as they turned a soft curve, their lips met in a simple kiss.

As Alice laughed softly at our parent's happiness, Rose and Emmett were spotted on the other side of the lake, twirling around like champion figure skaters. Rose twirled quickly and Emmett circled her, his eyes wide with love as he cradled her to a stop. She pressed her nose to his and they laced hands, walking from the spotlight while the humans watched with huge eyes.

"Oh, Jazz. Could you twirl me?" Alice breathed, and seeing the mist seep form her lips made her look--human. I smiled down at her and kissed her bereted head.

"Of course, my little ice princess."

I cradled her hand, sheathed in a matching ruby glove, and raised it above her head. She smiled perkily and I spun her quickly, giving her momentum. The rest she did on her own--quite successfully.

Her eyes closed, her hands cradled to her chest. Her back arched, and one leg kicked up as she spun and spun, a blur of ebony, ivory, and scarlet.

In a quick movement, she jabbed out her blade, screeching it over the ice, sparking chips of frost up and down her pant leg. She halted, perfectly facing me with the biggest grin.

She exhaled and shoved towards me, becoming enveloped in my bulked arms. I hugged her back fiercely, feeling her love reign over green human envy. I heard Esme's lovely laughter, Carlisle's hand squeezing over hers, Nessie's chiming urges for her cautious parents to speed up. Emmett's soft whispers into Rosalie's ear--and he hair whispering in the wind as she beamed at him. I heard Edward whispering to his lovely new wife over the head of their baby girl. It may not have seemed like it in the past, but the arrival of Bella and her child made us ten times stronger. More willing.

I kissed her cheek, brushing away a stray lock of black hair. "I love you."

She giggled quietly. "So, if I am an ice princess, does that make you my prince?"

I looked into her loving face, felt her edging adoration.

"Yes. That makes me your prince."

**_So, sorry again about my schitzophrenia with my chapters--that finale--yeahhhh. Not a finale because we're not thru here just yet!! still hoped you liked it ;D_**


	33. Surprise Attack

_**heyyyyyy y'all. Another chappy for your Jalice needs ;)**_

* * *

_The Cullen's emotions effect Jasper & in turn, Alice_

_**-Surprise Attack-**_

I peered over my book at Jasper, who sat at his chair, tense. When my curious eyes met his, they flickered off like I had caught him doing something terrible. He ran his hands through his hair and swallowed, and I watched with fascination as his charming Adam's apple bobbed up and down. He winced at something unseen, gripped the chair's arms, worrying me about their breakability.

His ankles frictioned against eachother, his fingers pulsed. His brow furrowed, and he wet his lips, staring at a stray book on the floor with unfocused eyes.

Things were normal around our household. Why was my husband so tense?

I set aside my book, and, already facing him from across the room, bore my eyes into his. I sat up straight, demanding an explanation with my eyes. Jasper's hair tumbled over his brow, his hand flying to his mouth. His eyes closed, and his shoulders quivered, and he looked just like back in the old days when we would have to coop him up in the house while he tried to diminish his thirst.

"Jasper?" I asked, worried. He snapped up, his golden eyes so wide and pleading--like I had never seen. Was he drowning on air? His eyes were gold--not thirsty… Was there trouble? I watched him, feeling a worry line crease between my eyes.

His white hand gripped the chair, and he bit his lip fiercely, and his body began to quake. "Jasper Whitlock Hale!" I exclaimed, standing from my seat…and then he launched at me.

The quiet study became something much more. Vividness cried through my vision, and my skin felt taunt and prickly.

Jasper's mouth collided into mine, nearly rocking me backwards. He caught me just in time, and I would have flushed red if I could, for he actually tore off my shirt. Tore it! We hadn't done that to each other's wardrobe since we began high school. We had become more civil to our clothes, you could say.

I gasped as my shirt fell to the ground, and longed to ask Jasper what this was all about, but he silenced me with his warm, wonderful mouth upon mine. I silenced, but the wonder buried into my mind.

Jasper hled me up by the thighs, and I obediently wrapped my ankles around his slim hips. Overcome by the kiss when he was holding me, he actually toppled over a little and we collided with the desk. Jasper's books and papers flew, sheets of white fluttering, book spines thumping onto the carpet. I felt my seat on the smooth wooden desk, and hoped that Jasper wouldn't break it. I didn't want to explain that to Emmett, nor Carlisle, who bought it.

I froze my lips for a moment, wondering why Jasper was just allowing his pin-clean study to become a mess. jasper's lips were working back on mine in an instant, almost punishing me for relaxing the kiss. I hissed a breath.

My jeans ripped at the seams, the pale blue threads trickling over my thighs. I sharply exhaled as Jasper picked me up and pushed me against the wall of his personal, conservative study. I heard his jeans whisper off his body, heard his own buttons shower over the ground as he ripped from them. How ironic that we were doing this here! In his study!

His breathing was loud, labored, hot against my bare neck as it sucked the flesh there. I only cradled his head, still wondering what this was about. I gripped fiercely to him, felt his hands hitch up my thighs around him. I bit my lip and let him do what he wanted…what we both wanted.

Finally, he pressed me hard against the wall, and we both slid to the ground, panting loudly. I rolled my head around my shoulders, felt my skin wash with excited tingles. I looked up, and Jasper gazed down with apologetic eyes.

"Alice, I'm sorry--"

"For loving me? I am your wife, remember?" I laughed heartily, stroking his quivering cheek. He smiled uncomfortably at my messy hair.

"Well, I hadn't really intended on doing that here. In my study." He whispered, kissing my fingers.

"Oh? What made you change your mind, then?" I played.

He sighed, and I watched his well rounded shoulders slump, the outline of his muscles prominent in the burgundy light. "Lustful emotions."

I blinked. "Oh."

"I suppose you don't know that currently, every member of this household is thinking of their mate…in that sense." Jasper breathed shakily. I smirked.

"Huh." I simply said.

Jasper watched me intently. "So…sorry about that."

I played along, sort of. I nodded conservatively. "Forgiven." I said simply.

We sat on the floor, staring at each other, only half dressed. I crossed my arms and watched in amusement as the lust began to creep back to Jasper.

"Alice…" He winced and gripped his hair, biting his lip. His eyes were huge and gorgeous, and I couldn't help but enjoy him trying not to jump at me again. His chest rose and feel violently. He squinted, trying to shuffle away, until I reached out, took his collar, and whispered, "Come on, Jasper. You know you want to."

He moaned loudly and fell into me, his arms snaking feverishly around my body, his hands seeking every patch of skin. I sat back and enjoyed this moment, actually thanking my family for feeling lusty towards their partners. Jasper was never this urgent--but I loved it.

His lips caressed my neck, sucking on the cold marble. Kissing like this made me feel human, in a way…the way that our breathing hitches even though we don't need it. How it almost seems like adrenaline is pumping through you though it's impossible.

I tugged on his neck, and his hands began to squirm over me faster, his lips parting even more. I let my head roll back, let him love me, all the while offering my own lust to the household. I smiled at the ironic thought of a lust offering among my close family, but I hoped this occurrence would be more frequent by the way Jasper was tugging at what cloth remained on me.

**_A little scandalous, but don't lie; you know you loved it! ;D_**


	34. Absence Creates Desire

_**Hello hello hello!! I missed you guys. i'll say it again--technology can be the devil. My laptops back. 'nuff said. (HALLELUJAH)**_

* * *

_Lack of Intimacy fuels passion between the two immortal lovers._

_**-Absence Creates Desire-**_

The rain began to fall hard, cold against my granite skin. I looked at the sky, swirling with angry gray clouds and wisps of silver, the sun's final surrender. The rain hit my face repeatedly. The fresh water ran over my lips, my cheeks, my closed eyes. I opened my mouth and allowed the liquid in, feeling it against my pale tongue.

I looked down slowly at myself. I was kneeling in Esme's garden, but the once flaky dirt that had been on my lap was now thick black mud. I was getting soaked--I could feel my shirt clinging to my body, the mud running down my thighs.

My fingertips brushed against the peony I'd just planted, the water pooling in the middle and weighing down the soft pink petals. I found great pleasure in gardening, though I did it somewhat in private.

Esme has been the one to teach me gardening in my dark and early days as a vegetarian vampire while my siblings got to go to school. She'd taken me outside in the sunshine, both of us glimmering, and taught me flower's names and gardening techniques. Soon after, I would ask her if she'd bought any new seeds to plant that day. It became the reason for our bond, but I still let her nag on my brothers when they wrestled in the garden though I'd stand and bite my tongue, cursing them as roots flew and dirt was scattered under their rolling bodies.

I rose, looking regretfully at my now-stained khakis. I brushed at it in vain and started towards the house. The rain fell hard enough to echo in my eardrums and sting in my eyes. I brushed away a strand of knotted butterscotch hair from my brow. A loud clap of thunder echoed through the yard, and I paused just long enough for one more to follow.

My eyes wandered to the backdoor. I was home alone, all alone.

Except for Alice.

Everyone else had places to be. Edward with Bella who-knows-where, and Nessie was over at the Blacks'. Rose and Emmett…hunting? Carlisle had the nightshift, and Esme had taken a spa day of some sort. I was just nearly positive that they were all having day trips.

Alice and I didn't get much time alone. Yes, my wife's ability to see when someone was about to knock on the door or pull into the driveway was very useful, but it was impossible to deny.

When I'd be kissing my precious Alice, the emotions of us both twining together, warm and verging on hot, Alice would have a vision and immediately pull away. I'd edge close, telling her not to fear, but I would be interrupted in mid-sentence by the very intruder she'd seen. One obvious look of I-told-you-so and an intruder's departure later, she'd be flipping through a magazine and I would be left wanting more.

I often missed the first months of our love, when it was fresh and new and unfeigned. No one to interrupt, no one to please. Just me and my Alice. A delicate mass of long pearly limbs we'd be--anywhere we wanted, in a snowy bank, on a sun streaked meadow ledge, in an abandoned cottage, in a pile of moist fall leaves. Spontaneity had been lost, but able to be found.

My pace quickened as I reached for the backdoor, my imaginary pulse quickening. My eyes were homed and intent, my senses leaning towards Alice, my morning star, my precious flower, my reason for life.

I ignored the fact that I was dripping all over the ivory plush carpeting and amber colored wood paneling as my mud-streaked shoes squeaked about my path. I could smell her comfortingly soft floral scent--it was like fresh sheets and coziness mixed with delicate femininity. It was my favorite smell, even overshadowing blood itself.

She met me before I could explore the kitchen. She held a dishrag, though I couldn't find a reason why. Perhaps my intentions took her by surprise. Anyway, she was standing there, looking as petite and angelic as ever, her huge amber eyes glistening up at me. Her rosy lips were parted in anticipation. Her vision gazed downwards, taking in my wet appearance head to toe. She bit her lip.

I didn't feel the need to talk. I only felt the need for her. One week without her body pressed against mine was pure torture, and I didn't find pleasure in counting the length since last time right now.

I took another step towards her, and her soft eyes leveled to mine. She was just as strong, just as independent, if not more than I. I heard the faint whisper as her dishrag fell to the floor. She waited.

I cupped her face in my two moist palms, and her eyes gleamed while her lids fell slightly closed. Her irises flickered from my lips back to my eyes, her question loud and clear, or request, rather. I tucked a stray strand of ebony hair behind her little porcelain ear, and leaned in close. I heard her breathing quicken by only a millisecond. I paused, letting my breathing fall upon her long stretch of bare white flesh. I slowly let my lips, loose and warm, fall on her neck. She stiffened for only a moment, one exhale sharp enough to become a gasp.

I felt her tiny fingertips press against my back, simply lingering. It wasn't until I moved my jaw slightly to let my humid breath wash over her skin did she flatten her hands, beckoning me closer. I let her eager hands pull me close, and I felt maddening satisfaction only in the feeling of her warm, dry body pressed against my own.

I leaned in closer, pulling away a fine black curl at the nape of her neck with my softest touch, and pressed my lips to her long ballerina neck again. Her head rocked away, revealing the most long and gorgeous piece of intimacy I knew. I was positive that Alice's sensitive point was the nape of her neck, and one kiss there would have her begging for more.

My lips brushed against that very spot, teasing her until her fingers knotted in my sagging, wet shirt. Her sharp chin buried into my collar as she waited in heated anticipation. I kissed her, allowing my tongue to smoothly glide over her snowy skin.

She murmured with sharpness my name. It was muffled by my soaking shirt, and I wordlessly swept her up. I held her close to me, feeling her delicate vulnerability. Her arms were curled under her chin, her white fingers poised like a painting of an angel. Her legs hung over the crook of my elbow like a sleeping porcelain doll.

I nudged open our bedroom door with my back, not allowing my touch to depart from Alice. I gently laid her on our made bed, unused for quite a maddening while. Her eyes were so huge and golden that my imaginary heartbeat coughed a few times before nervously continuing pace. Her fine plump lips were parted, her eyebrows pulled up in pleading need. I'm sure my own face reflected this desire.

As her back met the smooth plains of feathery plush, her hand knotted into mine, her alabaster knuckles burrowed into mine, intertwining. Her face was descriptive, and shouting out her desires.

She only pulled away to let me fully remove my shirt. It splattered to the ground in a powder blue and mud-splattered mess. My eyes caught at the window, where the outer world was still cold, gray and bleak. They smallest cry came from beneath my standing frame--her whispering my name. Had she ever been so…vulnerable? She'd always been carefree and confident, but I supposed our lack of intimacy had made her grow unsure of her appeal. I wanted to convince her very well that this was of course, impossible.

My ruined khakis slid down my soaked legs, and Alice didn't sit up to fiercely pluck at her blouse buttons. Her breathing was heavy and jagged, only catching when she managed to snap off a button completely.

I parted her shirt, let it fall away like a cocoon to reveal the blossoming butterfly. Her soft hands stroked my cheek as I crawled on the bed, kneeling over her outstretched body, mine for the taking. My fingers caught her jean belt loop, and tugged just hard enough for them to slip off her smooth white hips. My eyes traveled to the soft indentations under her belly button--her hipbones. That was my own weak spot on my own body, though I was sure Alice knew that by now.

She moved on the sheets, softly writhing until her arms were above her head, laying impatiently on the white bedspread. She cocked her head ever so slightly, her golden eyes not bothering to be coy as they traveling the length of my whole body.

My knees secured on either side of her snowy hips, and I held myself up on steady palms while I leaned downwards to meet her lips. Her breath caught once again, and a fresh, feverish fire blazed through my body at her innocent cry.

My hand reached up to twined in her mass of two palms, and they pulled and tightened and constricted with building love. I pressured her hands, making them immobile, as our interlocked lips parted with a fresh gasp. My numb lips traveled slowly down her jaw line to her collarbone. I kissed her flesh, felt her begin to shake with passion. I went lower, simply savoring each new patch of skin like a new exquisite wine.

It wasn't long until our gentle love became raging desire. Alice soon had bolted upright, her pearly legs wrapped around my waist. Her hands knotted in my still damp hair, tugging and raking over my scalp. I let her controlled hands pull our lips apart, only to let me hiss out a breath and allow a jagged one back inside. Her fingers prodded the small of my back, as if to secure me if I'd fly away, which I often times felt like.

Her arms snaked around my neck, bringing our faces as close as nature allowed. Her ankles rustled against the impossibly soft blankets which we'd uprooted from the mattress, letting it snake around our naked bodies.

It was still raining, but the clouds had become even more stained by nightfall when Alice fell to the billowing blankets around her. I gently went with her, nestling my face in her neck hollow, breathing in her sweet scent and letting my lips brush there still. I peacefully listened to the melody of her hard breathing and enjoyed the shivery touch of her fingers through my wet hair. When she swallowed, I could feel it. When her lungs expanded, I could feel it. When she shivered, I could feel it. When she sighed, I could feel it.

I could feel her.

I loved her more than I had this morning, if that was even possible. I supposed I shouldn't be surprised that she could capture my heart even more every new day. I smiled when she kissed my head with quaking lips. I heard her head fall back into the cloudy pillows, and I found her limp hand in the snowdrift.

I threaded my fingers through hers, and kissed every one of her knuckles, and brought our hands close just in case I wanted to taste her skin again. I'm sure I would.

* * *

**_A little more intimate than ur prolly used to with my writing, but i wanted to renew the jalice love up 'n' here!! ;D_**


	35. Come Back to Me

**_Hello! I'm trying hard to spoil you guys with a chappie per day to make up for my absence. Enjoy the angst!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Jasper's reaction to Alice's departure in** New Moon.**_

**_-Come Back to Me-_**

Alice was always the one to help, and I always loved her for that cheery attitude. Now, it seemed so grim, and I hated her for it now. Yes, there was finally one quality in Alice that I despised. I would never hate her--never even dislike her. I would always, always love her.

She didn't have to go to Italy. Emmett couldn't gone, or even myself with her if she absolutely wanted to go. That, of course, would take a lot of persuasion in itself. But she had given me no room to compromise. She'd simply written a note, taped it to our bedroom door, and left without anything else.

My heart had crumbled just as the note did inside of my fist once I read it. I may never see Alice again, and that thought was enough to let my knees buckle. I had leaned against the cool spackled wall, my breathing hard and heavy, until Esme found me.

Esme was an angel, she truly was. Her navy chiffon dress floated around her as she settled to her knees beside me, her maroon painted lips down turned and a sweet pucker indenting her brow. Her milky hand reached out and took my face in such a maternal way. "Jasper, what's wrong?"

I blanched at her assumption that this was such a little thing that a mother's loving kiss could fix. She didn't pull away. I simply unfurled my fingers, revealing a piece of crumbled paper. She took it gingerly and unfolded it, the creased deep and violent.

I watched her lower the sheet, her eyes trained on my own. I stared back at her, and in a thick voice, I whispered, "What should I do?"

"There's not much you can do--or any of us." Esme folded the note once neatly and placed it in my open palm, which lay like a dead bird on the floor beside me. My throat was so tightly constricted, and I could feel a sob building behind it, like it was so much rushing water about to break down a flimsy dam.

'Jasper, it will be okay."

"No, Esme. No, it won't be okay. They are in Italy with the Volturi, don't you see? The most deadliest vampires known to us--have you heard of them?" When Esme recoiled, a fierce spear caught in my heart, sending it to gush black ice blood. I gasped in pain, but it came out as the sob I'd been holding. Esme's forgiving arms wrapped around me.

Through my dazed vision, I looked up, my cheek smothered against Esme's soft shoulder. Emmett, Rose and Carlisle were all watching with soft golden eyes, hands clasped and wringing each other. They'd heard me. Alice was gone, gone running to the most deadly thing known to out kind. My Alice, so sweet and innocent and made of fragile porcelain. I didn't trust anyone else to handle her--only my touch was soft enough to prevent a fracture in her smooth milky crystalline surface.

I hugged Esme tighter, closing my eyes, shutting out their open mouths and worried eyes. Esme smelled of foreign fabrics, like the expensive chiffon bluse she now wore, and the tangy scent of florals mixed with a thin layer or sweetness, like baby powder. A warm, slightly more rough hand brushed my shoulder. I met Emmett's amber eyes, swimming with concern.

"Can you call her?" he whispered. I lifted my head from my mother's shoulder and looked at the note in my hand. I grasped it hard enough to make it crackle with new folds, and swept myself up off the floor. I gave my family a determined look and stalked into my room. I snatched my sleek silver phone and made my fingers dart until Alice's number came on the screen. I pressed the luminous green button.

I could feel my family watching from the hall, but in the middle of the first ring, Carlisle's stern voice ushered away the audience. I was preoccupied to listening to the shuffling footsteps that I was startled when a chirping voice answered. "Hello?"

"Alice! Alice, thank God, I--"

"Jasper?"

"Alice, you must come home! What were you thinking? You cannot go to Italy--"

"I must, Jasper."

I quieted, my breathing labored. "No, Alice, you don't. Come home. Come home to me."

"Edward is going to do something crazy, Jazz. I have to stop him, I just have to. I have Bella right beside me, and we are going to try and save his life."

"I shouldn't have let you go back to Forks alone." I hissed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Alice's sigh was staticky. "I'm on the plane right now, Jazz. We'll land in a few hours."

"Alice, please." I begged. Silence.

"I need to try to save our brother, Jasper. I love him, and you do too."

"Then let me help you." I said fiercely, trying not to crush the phone.

"You can't. If he sees you or Emmett there, he's just going to try to execute himself that much quicker." I couldn't disagree.

'Alice, we've never been away from each other. Not like this." My voice threatened invisible vampire tears. Alice could hear it.

"I know. But Jasper, I promise that if anything goes wrong, if anything happens…" her voice trailed a little. I waited impatiently. "I will get out. I'll try my best to somehow get away."

I closed my eyes. By the way her emotions--though faint through the phone, wavered into bleak guilt, I suspected she was lying. I tried to tell myself that it was simply the situation. I listened to her breathing on the other side of the phone.

"Jasper?"

'Yes, Alice?" I hissed fiercely. Her voice was so soft, so sad.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Alice. Please come back to me. Please come back to my arms."

There was silence, and she simply whispered again, "I love you…so much." Then she hung up.

I dropped the cell phone on the plush carpet and stared out the window. Another typical day in this town. The sky was thick with cotton gray, the snow huge in droplets, pinkling against the roof and tumbling down the windowpanes. I missed Forks. The rain, the smell, the evergreen.

I walked up to the large window and put my flat palm to the glass, feeling the odd coolness of it. I rested my forehead to the smooth cold, imagining it was somehow her. No...she was warm and soft, even if we were thought to be frozen statues. Bella thought Edward was like that, yet she loved him. I felt bitterness and then guilt jab my heart. It wasn't right to blame Bella for this. Edward would be more of a blame, I supposed, but if you wanted to get right down to it, they would never have split if not for me.

I was the threat, the reason Bella couldn't be with us anymore. Then, I sent Edward into a downward spiral as I could clearly see, and undoubtedly, Bella took it just as hard, making her suicide an easy thing to believe.

My shoulders shook as my invisible tears poured out. If Alice died, what would I do?

Kill myself. Leave the Cullens. Alice was the best thing to ever happen to me, the Cullens, and the world. My fist curled, the note crackling even more. Soon it would be dust, so I carefully plucked it from my frustrated fist and let it fall to the ground.

I gazed out at the white swirls. Alice would come back to me. I knew it.

She had to.

* * *

**Good thing we all know that Jasper has nothing to fear--well, sorta, but she comes back. Love Jalice!**


	36. Tell Me Something New

**_Hola y'all! hope you are enjoying my tales...not much new to say. OH YES! THERE IS!! i began a new story, and i would like to promote it here. It is called 'Where love is Found' and it features Jasper as a soldier, Emmett his brother, Alice and Rose are bar singers, and Edward is a performing pianist while Bella is a bar waitress! It's a fun concept--please check it out!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Alice and Jasper share secrets by the rising sun._

**_-Tell Me Something New-_**

There was no place better than in Alice's arms in the sunlight. Our plushy white comforter snuggled against us, rubbed on our sparkling granite skin. Alice felt so small and soft in my own embrace, her delicate nose and lips resting at the base of my throat. Her breathing made my body melt.

Outside, the sun peeked through the dying tree branches, still moist from yesterday's regular Forks rain showers. They scraped against the window, beckoning to come inside. The yellow sunlight pierced through the dark mosses and ebony spidery twigs. I could see the emerald-blue grass outside through the net of twigs.

"Tell me something."

I started at Alice's gentle voice, but I had to ask: "What do you want to hear, my love? I will tell you anything. I will read you a story if you'd like, or tell you one of our own. I'd even sing for you, Alice."

"Tell me something I don't know." She said, not moving her head from the soft burrow of my neck. I laughed quietly into her fine hair curls.

"You know everything about me, everything about us."

"Then tell me something about someone else." she insisted. I racked my brain for a few moments, and finally came up with a perfect fact, one I would only know.

"At Bella's wedding, when you wore that beautiful silver gown? And Rose had the same one...the bridesmaid gowns? I'm sure you remember."

"Of course! I loved those dresses. I still have mine. I'll never throw it out. It's not everyday you get to be a human's bridesmaid." Her skin glowed.

"Not for us, anyway." I offered, pulling her tighter. She giggled.

"No."

"Anyway, do you know how Rosalie felt when she first saw you emerge from your closet with that on your body?" I asked happily. Alice stirred curiously.

"No."

"She was nervous." Alice was silent, and I could feel her long lashes stroke my neck. "She thought that you'd be considered the most beautiful one at the wedding, not her. Of course, I already knew for certain that you would be." I brushed my lips over Alice's head, savoring her modest elation.

She slithered closer, letting her cheek rest on my collarbone. "Tell me something else."

'You know that these aren't easy to come by. You are a very all-knowing little thing, you are."

Alice snickered delicately, as soft as the beat of a monarch's wing. I searched my already-strewn mind for something new.

I laughed quietly. "Sometimes I think I should cut my hair."

Alice pried away very suddenly, her golden eyes huge and comical in their size. I smirked, but she finally chirped, "No, don't do that! I love it this way! If you cut it, it will never grow back! Don't you dare, Jasper Whitlock!"

I smiled softly, cupping her face and letting it fall back to the pillows. Her eyes still swam with suspicion. "I won't, my dear. If you do not will it, I will not let a single shear touch it."

Her fingertips traveled from my neck to my temple to my hair, trailing with static pleasure. I clenched my jaw and let my eyes shut with the warmth that gave me shivers. She tugged and stroked my hair, twirling it on her pinky and kissing the ends of the golden tendrils.

"I like it like this because it is perfect to run my fingers through it." She said faintly. With the ball of my thumb, I stroke little circles on her cheek thoughtfully.

She shut her eyes and smiled ever so lightly.

"Now…"

"I think I'm all out of secrets, Alice." I interrupted cautiously.

She shook her head, eyes still folded closed. "Sing to me now, Jasper."

I supposed she'd called my bluff. I wasn't sure how well I could sing. I'd heard Edward hum and sing to Bella through the walls, but I hadn't ever tried to vocally please Alice before. I kept my favorite brother in the back of my mind as I began to hum through parted lips.

I incorporated the wind's melody that would blow through Alice's fine as silk hair.

I wove in the trickling softness of her laughter.

My voice rose and fell like her emotions that flowed through us both.

I sighed with the joy I felt when I saw her, thought of her, touched her, loved her.

I finally stopped and looked down at my wife. She was gazing up at me with wide eyes. I chuckled and kissed her forehead and laid my head to the pillow, not realizing I had propped myself up on an elbow to deliver my song. "What shall that song be named, Alice?"

"Well, I'm sure Edward has copyrighted the whole 'Lullaby' thing. Alice's Lullaby doesn't sound like me."

"Plus, I was not trying to lull you to sleep." I whispered, holding out a warning finger. She grinned softly and took that finger, pressing it to her lips. She kissed the pad of my finger, turning my hand in hers to touch every knuckle and nail to her mouth.

"Alice's Melody sounds better for me." She finally said, and I agreed with a long, long kiss.

"Perfect."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	37. Wren

**_ello! I hope you enjoy the story, reviews are loved! and PS, i reply to my PMs so chat me up if you'd like!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Alice passes time waiting for her soul-mate by befriending a human._

**_-Wren-_**

"Can I buy you a drink?"

How many times had I been asked that? It was either out of pity or lust, obviously--neither of which I wanted. It was my ninety-eighth night at the Philadelphia bar, waiting. All the workers knew me by now, and every night I would order one glass of water. After a while, the price dwindled to nearly nothing, and I would simply come there and have company in the friendly bartender and waiters.

I looked up now, realizing that I had been leaning on my palm's heel, seemingly asleep. I batted my lashes out of faux sleepiness and focused on the man asking the question.

He looked sort of nervous, meaning he found me attractive--but also attainable and approachable, even if I was sleeping. I smiled gently, not wanting to shock or scare him with my 'fangs' or beauty. It was still odd to caution my own beauty, something I never really believed it. What with my short-chopped hair and tiny frame, I wasn't exactly the statuesque bombshell men wanted.

The man's eyes were a pleasant color in the dim amber light. Aqua, sort of, with flecks of emerald. Pretty. He has a tanned face from yard work, I could tell that from his white calluses on his thumbs. His teeth were straight and white, his hair relaxed and tawny. He had a handsome face, a straight nose and high cheekbones. His eyes glittered on his pretty tan skin.

"Actually, I don't drink." I shrugged and gestured at my full water glass. I couldn't down their water--my acute senses detected everything that the liquid filters hadn't. His face fell, and he muttered his apologies while he began to stand.

"No, wait! You don't have to buy me a drink, but you can keep me company." He seemed very kind-hearted, and I wanted more conversation than the staff offered. He hesitantly lowered to the stool again. "My name is Alice." I offered happily, sticking out a hand, palm down if he wished to kiss it.

He took it; didn't touch it with his pink lips. "Wren."

I smiled a little wider, pulling away politely. "Nice name."

"You too." He bashfully smiled. After a couple beats of silence, I whispered, "I'm waiting for somebody."

Wren looked alarmed. I shook my head, laughing softly. "Wren, you are a great man, I can already see that. You'll make someone happy someday, but that person isn't me. Just be my friend for tonight, okay? And listen to me rant." I smiled and touched his shoulder while he blushed slightly.

"Who are you waiting for, Alice?" He asked finally. I took my water glass and touched the rim thoughtfully.

"My soul mate." Wren's eyebrows shot up.

"How do you know he'll be here?" he asked suspiciously. "And how do you know it's not me?" He said this more playfully. I shrugged, trying to be vague.

"I dreamt it. I know what he looks like."

"You cannot blindly believe he's real…?" I nodded positively. He looked away.

"He's tall and has wavy blonde hair. He'll be pale and rugged looking, because he's had quite a journey in the past. He's beautiful." I smiled dreamily while Wren looked at my face. He smiled a little too.

"It's refreshing to meet a grown woman that will still follow her dreams." Wren said thoughtfully.

"Of course I follow them. Otherwise, what was the point in having them? I really do know this one is real. I dreamt this place, and it's real, isn't it?" Wren looked around, nodding silently. "Exactly." I said happily, glad I could tell someone new about my soul mate.

We talked for quite a while, mostly about me, which were mostly lies, so I supposed we really didn't get much out on the table. He checked his pocket watch and got up, taking my hand and kissing it like he hadn't before. He promised to come visit me the next day if I wished. I certainly did.

Wren didn't always make it to the diner, but the nights he did, he'd order a beer and we'd talk and talk and talk. It was wonderful.

Soon enough, Wren arrived with a pretty woman with chalk-white skin and hair. Her eyes were deep brown, and her face was delicate. Her limbs were long and slim. She was gorgeous. Actually, I had been there when Wren first met her. At the bar, the two collided when he had gotten up to the restroom. He had helped her up and assisted her in cleaning off the lemonade she had spilled down her shirt. One vision later, I was assured in their love.

I was pleased that Wren had found her. However, she was the reason he stopped showing up. She didn't think it was quite right that Wren came to talk to me for long night hours. I understood, but I was still heart-broken.

I supposed it was only a week after that did I find what I was looking for. I supposed Wren gave me a great distraction--the days would have gone by painfully slow if it was just me and a glass of water each night.

My eyes fell to my silver pocket watch, watching the needle-thin second hand tick, tick, tick.

At exactly 9:38:47, the entrance bell rung with such a new meaning that I knew it was him. Everything was suddenly brighter, and my body felt like it was floating. Slowly, slowly, I turned around, and let my eyes drink in the most beautiful being I'd ever known. The fact that he would soon be mine made me almost sickeningly lucky and merry.

I knew in the back of my mind that Wren and his girl were sitting in a nearby booth, simply chatting over night malts. I hoped he was watching--just to see I was not crazy. I hoped the staff was catching this too, making all those water glasses worth it.

My bottom would never touch that stool again, I thought happily as I slid off it. I listened to the world around me--the people, the dishes, the chewing, the bustling--my footsteps.

My hand drew outwards, my chest catching. My face broke into a smile, and I knew the wait was worth it.

"You've kept me waiting a long time."


	38. Light Life

**_Hola!! Here's a fluffalicious family treat! There is jalice, but also 'bedward' and 'remmett' (...?) haha well please do enjoy, there's something for everyone!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_The Cullen siblings go on a roadtrip._

**_-Light Life-_**

Emmett switched off the television, making us all stir. It seemed maddeningly quiet all of the sudden, and I strained my new vampire ears to check out any threats. There were none. Before I could ask, Edward was ahead of me. "What's up, Em?"

Emmett looked thoughtful. "I say we get out of the house."

After a confused beat of silence, Jasper asked, "Hunting?"

"No. Let's do something…normal. As a family, you know?" Emmett said, his eyes bright.

"Our 'parents' aren't even here." Rosalie interjected.

It was true--Carlisle with his never-ending job and Esme out shopping for the rare flowers the Forks greenhouses had to offer. Even Jacob had Nessie, too, another day of baby-sitting, or 'courting'. "Well, what do you suggest?" Edward asked, moving slightly so I was no longer lounging against his now-warm, long body.

"Shopping!" Alice chirped. There was a collection of groans. "What? Jasper is the only one that will come with me, you meanies!" Jasper looked like he'd be blushing slightly. Alice pecked his cheek and rubbed his chest reassuringly.

"No…but how about a road trip?" By the time it was out of Emmett's mouth, and how everyone's eyes sparkled, I knew what we were doing today.

Everyone bounced up in a flourish, knowing just where to go. Alice went to the closet, pulling out an old shoebox brimming with sunglasses.

Emmett snatched a key ring off the counter, laughing with Rose.

Jasper was scribbling a note to whoever would arrive home to our absence.

Edward was pulling my hips until our bodies touched. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"This is exciting. I've never really had a day with just my new siblings, out in the world, you know? At least we aren't running from vampires anymore." I said.

Edward laughed. "We don't do this often. I guess your humanity is rubbing off on us."

"Come on, you guys!" I was shocked to find that Emmett and everyone else was already in the garage, waiting. Edward was ahead of me, warning, "There's only five seats, you know."

"Alice can sit on someone." Emmett laughed. Alice shrugged, her golden eyes flashing on Jasper.

"I don't mind." His casualty sort of startled me. Jasper was always uptight--only slightly loose around Alice. I was curious to see what I would see of him today.

We got into Rose's convertible--Edward was driving, me at the passenger seat, while Rose and Em sat by each other while Alice stuck true to her own seat: Jasper's lap. I watched shyly at how Alice sat there like it was simply a chair, but Jasper looked slightly uneasy--and I looked away before he could stare back at me. I would have blushed--I was glad I could no longer.

The next time I looked over there was when Edward was backing up, like I was double-checking his automobile abilities. That was pretty dumb, but it was better than staring right at the two. I was happier to see Jasper was resting his cheek on Alice's collarbone, a smile faint on his lips. His arms were her seatbelt, though no other Cullen needed one. I looked away.

The top was down, so I was startled when we pulled out into sunshine. I hadn't been looking outside--and I was wide eyed and frantic. "Edward! The sun--" I was cut off by his beauty, as always. He would never seize to amaze. His hair was shimmering bronze, swept over his pale brow. His golden eyes flecked like mischievous gems, and he smiled that crooked smile that always tied my tongue in a knot.

"Relax, love. We won't go near a soul."

The road we were now on was smooth--probably from the Cullen's slick driving habits, I mused. I didn't really hide my next trip to the backseat. I awed at my glittering family. Had I ever seen them sparkle this way before? Together?

It was like seeing them all for the first time, in a heart-swelling way. It just gave you this amazing feeling, like when you tilt up your head to see a rainbow once the rain has cleared, or how you get goose bumps at a really powerful song--your favorite song.

Emmett was looking out at the trees that whizzed by with a satisfied, boy-like amusement that dimpled one cheek. His eyes looked like the color of rum in the light, and his thick black hair ruffled in the wind. It contrasted to his sparkling skin like ink to paper. Streaks of gold and green from the trees mixed in the diamonds.

I didn't let my eyes linger on Rose too long--to keep my heart from breaking. Her golden spun hair caught light and reflected it just as well as her luminous skin. Her skin was somehow different, in a pearly, milky way. Her red lips looked like a huge ruby on her calm face. She watched Emmett, not the world that blew past her.

Alice made me smile. Her mouth was open into a joyous grin, her eyes twinkling with awe at the trees that nearly brushed her. She raised one arm and let the blue-emerald needles touch her white fingers. Her skin seemed to light up from within, and I wondered if she always sparkled--just in a less obvious way. Her spiky hair rippled, losing its innocent edge to an angelic quality.

Jasper pressed his chin to Alice's shirt, watching her. Whenever I caught Jasper looking at Alice this way, my heart yearned for them, made me want to be at their first, long-ago wedding. They were like lovers that were so deeply but privately in tuned, they put Romeo and Juliet to shame. His butterscotch curls waved in the breeze, blowing away from his face, which looked more innocent and more happy than when it fell over his brow, nearly covering his always tense gold eyes.

Edward was playing with the radio when I settled back to my seat, unnoticed by the others. I was thinking he'd tune in something classical, but Emmett barked out when we arrived on a country station. I giggled to myself--I had heard this song. It reminded me of summer barbeques and--well, long drives into sunsets. The sun was already lowering, making our shadows darker, the sun more orange spun gold.

The song was full of guitars and clapping and happiness--it sang about the open road, how life was much like it. I listened with a faint smile to the lyrics, and smiled wider when Edward's hand met mine.

Emmett began to sing, and I used my free hand to stifle a laugh. He sang tonelessly, as if he were speaking, instead, but after a while of snickering himself, Edward sang along. I watched in awe as he spun beauty with his voice, his face as happy as I'd ever seen, his skin sparkling like some unreal god.

Emmett was encouraged and sang louder, and I wasn't surprised when Alice chirped in. She swayed her shoulders and smiled towards the heavens. My eyes fell closed as I listened, and soon enough, Rose's voice was soft behind Emmett's. I hadn't noticed Jasper was softly muttering the words until I spied on him once again. He had his head craned to Alice as he whispered the words, and her own tones died in her throat when she kissed his forehead, brushing away his whipping gold curls.

"Hey, Edward! Stop here! Let's sit a while." Emmett seemed to be the leader of this trip--but I didn't mind when I saw the bright green clearing just past the road shoulder we rolled upon. I hadn't seen it before, but I supposed my distraction plus Edward's speed added up.

In a flurry of long sparkling limbs, my family headed to the clearing. Edward seized me gently, an arm wrapped around my waist, his lips pressed to my hair.

I hadn't noticed that Rose was carrying a blanket under her arm--you'd think I would be more observant given my new species status. I was also pleased--this was like a real picnic! It brought a smile--the last picnic I'd had was with Renee and Phil, still years ago. It seemed so long ago when I was human, when I would eat my mom's delicious cucumber mayo sandwiches with a swig of lemonade. The past stung me, but washed away quick when I thought about sitting on a big blanket with teenage vampires. I was one. I was a teenage vampire, too.

The blanket was huge and black and plush--one you'd expect from a vampire family, I supposed with a smirk. We all sat, our limbs graceful.

I was slightly taken aback that Jasper moved Alice with gentle fingers on her hips, the slightest misdirection from me. She swiftly sat as if it hadn't happened, and Jasper sat by me. Again, my blank blush appeared. Jasper seemed to want to break the awkward barrier between us ever since my birthday accident.

Edward sat on my other side, and we faced Em, Rose and Alice in a lopsided circle. I was watching Alice, how she thoughtfully twirled a dandelion in her fingers, as if it were a rare bloom, not a weed. I envied her ability to find beauty in the simplest things, but with vampire eyes, I supposed it wasn't always too difficult.

Emmett was nuzzling Rose's neck in such a way that I averted my gaze. I actually, unintentionally, averted it right at Jasper, who glanced back at me. I felt Edward's eyes, too, and a sudden pressure.

"Enjoying the sunshine, Bella?" Jasper asked formally. I smiled--it wasn't forced at all. Now, he seemed like such a handsome gentleman, with his hair windblown and carefree, not carefully placed. His sparkling skin that blotted away from his scars, making them obvious. His teeth showed, for his lips were pulled over them innocently. His eyes sparkled in the light, and I savored the happiness in them, the comfort, unlike when I would see him in class.

"Very much." I gazed down at my own sparkling arm, entranced by it. Edward chuckled and stroked along my wrist, too. I still felt Jasper's eyes on me, studying me as I sparkled as I had studied him.

Something hit my face, something soft and cool, and I found it was a dandelion head. Emmett chuckled, and a floral battle ensued. I enjoyed it, this humanity, as Edward had said. After a while, we were all giggling and pulling blades of grass from our hair and dandelion heads from our laps.

I'd thought Edward had gotten them all, until unfamiliar fingers explored my hair curiously. "May I?" I clenched my jaw and watched Jasper quickly pluck a full stemed flower from my hair. He looked at it thoughtfully, but it was soon snatched from his hand by Alice and placed behind his ear. He laughed awkwardly while Emmett bellowed loud enough to shake the mountains. Alice pulled Jasper close and kissed his cheek, and offered him a flower of her own with a knowing smile. He placed it in her ebony hair, then.

As we all walked to the car, we all felt the moist coolness of a dandelion stem behind our ears, even the guys. Looking at Emmett with his, I giggled lightly.

Nestled in our appropriate seat, Edward started the engine, and we drove off just as night began to fall.

**_SUPER FLUFF!_**


	39. Teacher Gossip

**_sorry i slacked around a couple days. here you are, my dear readers! please review!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Jasper overhears a conversation in the teacher's lounge about his family._

**_-Teacher Gossip-_**

I slid my test neatly into the slot. Mrs. Dunn, my calculus teacher, looked up at me as I did so. I silently nodded and went to return to my chair. Alice looked up, having already finished her test--actually, I had also just turned hers in with my own. She looked up from her book, one she's read many many times but still loved. I had been the one to purchase her first copy, though it was long torn and battered and forbidden to our tallest bookshelves for the safest keeping. _Alice in Wonderland_. That was her favorite book.

I had given it to her, telling her that she was the girl in the book. She fit it all--clever and curious and impulsive. She loved it, and I had her read it to me very often, savoring her voice and imagining her encounters with the Cheshire Cat and the Mad Hatter.

Her large amber eyes gazed upon me over a more modern copy now. Her ebony eyelashes stuck out like graceful butterfly legs on her alabaster skin. Her eyes beckoned me back.

"Mr. Hale?"

I turned to Mrs. Dunn as she was removing her chunky burgundy reading glasses. They hung on a chain around her turkey-neck. I could already see she was just trying--just a little, to make herself look more appealing. Edward had warned me that she was very much attracted to me, and Edward would often hear me in her thoughts even when class was over with. I nervously whispered as to not disturb the people still testing. "Yes?"

I couldn't help but think of her age. Yes, I was older, but I certainly didn't look it. She had brown curly hair peppered with gray and cut short. She had wrinkled skin, squinty eyes, no lips. I swallowed and waited as her eyes lit up at my voice.

"Could you possibly go down to the office and make me some copies? Since you're done, Mr. Hale--Jasper." I was slightly repulsed that her lust heightened as my first name rolled off her tongue. I kept my face emotionless and nodded, reaching for the master copy she handed me. I was glad that she spun her chair away, pulling her glasses back on to correct a paper.

I headed towards the door, and while my hand rested on the knob, I glanced at Alice. She looked up a little sadly, like she wished to come. I nodded silently and left.

It was sort of nice to walk down the hall, away from the clogging scent of blood. I drank less-poisoned air as I walked down the halls of Forks, all alone.

I reached the office, gliding in smoothly as if I belonged. The secretary was silent, but more lust crept down my collar, burning me. I shivered and rushed to the copy room.

It didn't take long--a few buttons and out whisked the batch of papers. I expertly stacked them neatly and was about to leave the office when I heard something.

"Oh, do you have any Cullen kids this year, Janet?" I froze, realizing I was hovering beside the teacher's lounge. I could hear three heartbeats, pumping blood and moistly pulsating. I bit my lip and swallowed the venom in my mouth with a wince. I didn't need to crane my neck or strain to hear, so I quietly retreated to the copy room to listen. I busied myself by restacking papers.

"Yes, I have Rosalie Hale. She's a bright girl." A woman answered. I matched the voice to Ms. Greene, an eccentric middle-aged woman that taught art.

"Of course she is bright. They all are. And attractive. They take after their father, if you catch my drift." Another woman. Ms. Cody. Quite a lustful, overweight woman that appeared to be Carlisle's age. I wrinkled my nose at her descriptor of my father. "And Edward--"

"Now you got her started, Janet!" The first voice exclaimed. Mrs. Hull, if I wasn't mistaken. She was rather strict and silent in the class, but now her voice was shrill and excited.

"Can you blame me? He's such a gentleman and he's so handsome--"

"He could be your son!" A slight snicker, a playful gasp.

"Just the other day, he held the door open for me, and on another occasion, helped me pick up some papers I'd dropped on my way to class. You can't blame a girl for being a little attracted to such a chivalrous young man." Ms. Greene softly defended.

"What about the big one? Emmett?"

"Less chivalry, but still a looker." Came a shrill voice.

"Susanna!"

"What? You were thinking the same thing, but he's too much of a teenage boy for me."

"You sound like you are looking to date one, Susanna. You are married!"

"Aw, my husband don't need to know."

"And what about the blonde one?" I froze.

"Can we stop talking about our students this way?" Ms. Greene meekly asked. She got no answer. "Or...at least talk about their work--such bright kids, like Alice Cullen once drew a design of the prettiest dress, she could really be a designer someday--"

"Oh, you mean Jasper Hale!" Mrs. Hull shrieked, ignoring the kind art teacher. I made a note to be more courteous to Ms. Greene--more than I already was, that is.

"Yes, yes! I sometimes think he's more handsome than Edward. He just has this air of mystery…"

"He seems very intense." Ms. Cody said cautiously.

"Intensely attractive!" I silently blanched.

"I can't listen to this anymore." Ms. Greene's voice--and suddenly the scrape of a chair, and brisk walking. I turned to the copier quickly when she walked by, but I couldn't help but sense her surprise and embarrassment, because she believed I could hear. Her emotions tried to relieve herself as she walked off, but I had heard. I had.

I stared at the wall of the room, listening to the remaining women sigh about how odd Ms. Greene was. I really wanted to go tell them off--no.

I gathered the papers and stalked off to class, but made my footsteps extra loud when I walked by the lounge. Their surprise and lust nipped at my heels all the way back to class.

I gave Mrs. Dunn the copies and returned silently to my seat. Alice looked over her book at me with big golden eyes. My spirits lifted a little bit.

Our desk was actually one table for two, so she was able to hold my hand beneath the desk, rubbing my pal with her soft thumb as I got out my own reading material. I had grown tired of Civil War History books, so I went along with something Alice suggested. I opened to page one of my own copy of _Alice in Wonderland._


	40. Are You Nervous?

_**hello! Sorry i've been lackin with updates. also, sorry for not including alice's pov lately. next time, promise! but this is my last already-made one (hafta make more!) and it is jasper's. enjoy anyway..and review?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Jasper feels overwhelmed by Alice's beauty._

_**-Are You Nervous?-**_

The city glittered. I was so amazed by it--the wonders that Alice showed me. She showed me thing I didn't even know existed. She pulled me out of a darkness that I thought would envelope me forever.

Now, we sat on the highest beam of a billboard, looking at the pulsating city below. My thirst wasn't unmanageable, though that was partly because Alice expertly distracted me. The animal blood she'd offered me was bitter in my throat, and when I gagged a little, she told me it would begin to taste better. She said it was all she had ever known, that I had it harder.

That she was sorry for that.

Now, we were so far away from humans, yet I could see them in the pale illuminations below. Maybe it wasn't a huge city--not as big as the ones I would take Alice to in the future, as my wife. I didn't know that just yet. I just knew that I loved her, and that scared me every time I said it to myself. I allowed myself a glance.

Even as we perched many feet above ground, unnoticed in the black, starless night, Alice swung her tiny fairy feet. They were pointed and small, and I chided myself with a silent huff that I longed to touch her legs, to graze my fingers along their milk white slenderness.

My eyes wavered to her body, at her tiny arms, her slender artist's fingers that clutched over the sides of the beam we were perched on. She wore a billowing white cotton shirt with string straps with small tweed capris. She dressed so smartly--balancing seduction and innocence with me. Again, I kicked myself for allowing my eyes to drink her in so greedily.

Finally, in the darkness, my blood red eyes traveled up the length of her gorgeous white neck, a ballerina's neck, poised high as she looked at the people below. I longed to kiss it, brush away stray hair that curled to her nape. A gust of fresh night wind entered my nostrils.

Her eyelashes cast spidery shadows over her cream-colored cheekbones, and her jet black hair was as relaxed as I'd seen, curling just around her sweet jaw line.

"You're staring." Alice's voice came to my ears, unoffended and amused. I sucked in a breath, remembering all the whippings and licks I'd gotten in the past for staring…whether it be from my strict mother or an irritated vampire that I was simply fascinated in.

"I'm sorry." I breathed out, as if I'd been punched. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice stir, casting uneasy waves of emotion. My shoulders hunched, as if to prepare for a lecture about respecting women. But instead, a small, cool hand met my shoulder blade, through my thin flannel button up. I tugged at my hair as if fell around my brow when I placed my face in my palms. I tried not to let her know how excited I was by a single touch. But it was hers. That was almost reason enough not to be ashamed.

I heard the whisper of her pants as she scooted closer, her hand not leaving me.

I had to admit, after purposively offending her (in my mind), I was uneasy about getting this close. I didn't want her to think I was using her only for--

"Are you nervous, Jasper?" She whispered, and I was a little shocked at how close she'd gotten, how quickly she'd done it. I didn't move, I didn't want to suddenly turn and shove into her or something. I swallowed heavily, realizing that I was, in fact, very nervous.

I stiffened when she moved so close that her rib grazed my own, and her hand slid from my shoulder blade to my opposite shoulder. My breath caught at her touch, her fingers wrapped around my arm. "Alice--"

"Are you still nervous?" she asked playfully, but it still gave me shivers. Her voice was so close to my ear that it tickled. I shrugged away, but it was only an attempt. She scooted with me wherever I adjusted to. Her body was firm and warm against mine, and I felt my eyes nearly pop out when her free hand rested on my thigh.

I tried to say something, but it only came out as a raspy gasp, like all my air was gone, but I needed no air, so I couldn't suppose the possibility. I craned my neck away, trying to banish my thoughts of Alice's little white hand, snaking under my shirt with feathery fingers--

No, stop! Stop that foolishness.

Alice had once touched my cheek, though I couldn't remember much but that, because I nearly blanked out. But that was all. I had stared at her satisfied face with open-mouthed awe.

Her fingers pressed to my leg firmly, jolting me back. "What about now?" Her voice was so soft, and oddly rough. Could she feel the same overwhelming as I did? I thought of looking at her, but chose not to. I clenched my jaw and tried to focus on the world buzzing below.

I think Alice thought she was being ignored. Quite suddenly and stubbornly, she moved closer, pressing our bodies together. Her sly fingers crept up my back and knotted into my hair. I clenched my jaw tight and hissed in a sharp breath when she pulled my head, revealing my neck.

"Now…?" she whispered huskily, placing her mouth on my neck. My muscles spasmed, but her reassuring hands steadied me. Her breath blew against my ravaged skin, which she'd already insisted on seeing.

Her nose skimmed my jaw line as she moved upwards. Her mouth then nestled into the hollow of my cheek. My jaw went slack for a moment, my vision blackening. "Now? Don't you feel…"

Her lips went to my temple, her chin resting on my head as she breathed in and out hoarsely. She caressed my temple with her lips, right where one of my scars lay. "…Nervous?"

I sighed and tried on a tired smile. Alice's breath was short and sweet in my ear as she laughed.

She then brought her fingers to my collar, bunching up the material. She tugged at it until I met her gaze, and ever so slowly, our face drew closer, her scent grew stronger. Her nose grazed my cheek as she tilted her head, her eyes closing. I gasped quietly and swallowed meekly. I felt like all my bones had turned to jelly, and my skin buzzed with a prickly hot anticipation. Alice's cream-white face glowed in the faintest of lights, her golden eyes sparkling with mischievousness and a soft understanding.

Our lips met. She gasped quietly just at the moment I did, like we were somehow surprised just how amazing the kiss would be. It made me see stars, made my body warm all over. Made my hands slither to Alice, over her thin thighs and around her slender waist. I pulled her closer, and her tiny hands twisted in the fabric of my shirt, then burrowed deep to wrap around me, as well. For the first time, and every other time, I would feel as nervous.


	41. Reaching Out

**_sorry. i know i slack around. and i must tell you with honesty--this story may be comign to an end. i'm finding it hard to keep up, and it must end sometime, rite? this may the last one--sorry it's not very great--but my finale was a few chapters back :)_**

_Alice helps Angela out at school._

**_-Reaching Out-_**

I watched the girl, feeling and hearing her heartbeat as well as if it were my own. I held an apple, poised to my half-open mouth, as a performance, of course. I was sure now that Edward would try to nudge me for staring at ordinary things at school. It wasn't normal.

I was just so fascinated by humans. If it were a class here at Forks, I might actually pay attention. Human Behavior 101. I snorted to myself. I glanced at Edward, who was looking at me through his messy auburn bangs thay fell astray. His eyebrows knitted together, then his golden eyes took a roll at my far off girly thoughts. I wrinkled my nose at Edward and bit into the apple forcefully. Bitter, slimy juice trailed down my chin and my wrist.

Edward hissed a sigh and looked away as I stubbornly began to clean myself up. Emmett and Rose were speaking, their heads low, their eyes burning with need for each other, blah blah blah.

Gentle hands patted a napkin to my mouth. I swallowed the lumpy apple chunk and stood still as Jasper busily dabbed my face and patted my wrist dry. He looked at my wrist, where my hollow veins were. He traced them with a thin, pale finger and kissed the thin white skin of my wrist. He let it fall as I smiled at him warmly. He picked up a piece of celery and grimaced softly as he nibbled it.

I turned back to the human I'd been previously scoping out.

Her chocolate brown hair--nearly black, fell between her shoulders even when pulled in a ponytail. She wore burgundy-colored glasses and a small, white toothed smile. Her skin was a pretty olive color, and her eyes were brown jewels. She settled with some friends at a table.

Her name was Angela Weber, I mused to myself. I watched as I picked at the red, fleshy peel of my fruit. I glanced up and down quickly, unnoticed.

Angela was covering her mouth with a napkin as she giggled. Her friend, a blonde boy with a youthful grin, was tossing pieces of turkey in the air and catching them in his mouth. Angela's shoulders shook under her blue coat.

Suddenly, I began to puzzle together an image of Angela. It was cloudy, so I knew it was in the future. She was where she was right now, in her blue coat and high ponytail. I watched her in my mind as she left her table with her tray. She began to head for the soup and salad bar.

I watched, knowing I looked like something was up to my siblings. I dig my fingers into my apple.

Angela spooned a helping of chicken soup into a Styrofoam cup on her tray, a smile lingering on her face as she probably thought of her friends.

Quite suddenly, a jock-looking boy was running towards her, his head turned upwards at the football that was sailing towards her. Angela was busily peppering her soup; the jock began to run backwards, his eyes locked on the ball.

He collided with the girl, the football grazing his hands. He fumbled it as he began to fall, and I heard Angela cry out. I stiffened in my seat as I watched her fall to the cafeteria ground with the jock trying to roll off of her. The football slipped from the air and hit her in the head.

She moaned and rubbed her head, while plucking at her soup-stained coat with the other hand. The jock nervously gathered his ball and surveyed the room, which was all looking at the two. The jock stood with the slightly soupy ball and darted, his friend, the thrower, behind.

Angela sat in the puddle of soup, looking down at the noodles that clung to her. Her surprised face went into a downward slope to a grimace. A couple of boys in the far corner snickered. A few more. A good portion of the room was chuckling.

Angela darted up before her friends could get out of their chairs to assist her. Noodles tumbled down her shirt as she ran to the girl's room.

I flashed back to the present. I gasped quietly and gripped my chair. Jasper turned to me, his eyes concerned. "Alice?" he whispered, touching my shoulder. I shrugged him off.

"It's nothing. I just--excuse me." I hissed levelly. I stood up as I watched Angela approach the soup bar. I bit my lip and caught sight of the jocks with the football, beginning to separate for the big receive.

Angela was spooning her soup into her cup, the jock had begun to run.

I did what I knew would affect the boy. The thrower still had his arm upraised, ready to throw.

"Hey, Mark." I stood near the jock that would catch the ball. I was pleased that this was his real name--I had just pulled it out of my blurred mind. He stopped, his face shocked. His breathing caught when I smiled and twiddled my fingers.

I wondered nervously and regretfully what Jasper was thinking. Mark walked to me, his jaw slightly slack. He wore a lettermen's. jacket and buzz cut hair do. A few pimples sprinkled his jaw line, and he had hazel eyes. He could've been handsome to a human girl--most of the female population liked him, but after being in Jasper's passionate embrace and sharing his love, anything but him was a downgrade.

"Hey." he sighed, his eyes doing a once-over to my body. I shifted and swallowed venomous bile.

Luckily, that was when his buddy cried out, "Heads up, Mark!"

I at least led him away from Angela. She looked up with her steaming soup as the football struck the jock's head. Mark cried out and staggered backwards, giving me a good way out.

I hurried back to my lunch table, to my siblings as they watched with large golden eyes.

"What was that about?" Edward asked. Jasper watched me intently.

I shook my head. "I was only creating a diversion. That poor Weber girl was about to be pummeled by the two heaviest football players." I said evenly, folding a napkin into my lap. Jasper seemed to relax. I smiled at his wary face.

"Don't you dare worry, Jasper. It would take a whole lot more than a silly human jock to make me cheat on you."

* * *


End file.
